When Dreams come true
by Jaul
Summary: Ash finally wins the Kalos League.While returning home he meets in an accident.Will Ash overcome death and defeat the evils of the world? Find Out!
1. Chapter 1

Hi All!,

This is my first Fic so I apologise if there are any grammatical mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and it belongs to their respective owners

* * *

Lumiose city, Kalos

An overly excited crowd who are at the edge of their seats watching the greatest Pokémon battle ever fought it was between the current Kalos champion and the most talented young trainer the world has ever seen its fifteen year old Ash Ketchum from Pallet town who won the Kalos league and defeated all four Elite of the region.

"Greninja finish it of the Mega Shuriken" Ash shouted and repeated the actions of Greninja.

There was a big explosion a large cloud of dust was filled in the stadium.

Soon the dust cleared revelling a fainted Gardevoir.

The whole stadium was in silence.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle the victory goes Ash Ketchum from pallet town" the referee Said.

"HE DID IT HE DID IT ASH KETCHUM HAS DEFEATED THE CHAMPION DIANTHA AND NOW IS THE NEW KALOS CHAMPION!" the host shouted then there was aloud cheer from the crowd.

"We di... Did it Greninja" Ash said who was now on his knees "ninja" his Pokémon said returning to its normal from.

"Pikapi" his yellow friend Pikachu jumped at him.

"We finally did it Pikachu" as said happy has ever hugging both Greninja and Pikachu and saying "Thank you guys i couldn't have done it with your help"

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu. Ash noticed that Greninja was too tired so he returned it to its Pokéball.

***Two hours later***

After the ceremony Ash came outside the stadium only to be tackled by his travelling partners Clemont, Bonnie and Serena.

"YOUR WERE AWESOME ASH NOW YOUR THE CHAMPION I AM SO HAPPY!" An overly excited Bonnie shouted while giving him a hug.

"Thanks Bonnie..." before Ash could open his mouth he was beaten by Clemont who couldn't stop smiling "You did great Ash" he said and added "I am really proud of you!". Ash replied "Thanks Clemont I owe it all to my Pokémon" after that Clemont excused himself to call his dad.

Serena approached Ash and hugged him "You are awesome Ash" she whispered in his ear with a faint blush on her face.

"What?" Ash snapped. Serena realising what she had said to him pulled away from the hug nervously and replied

" I... I.. Meant Th.. That y. You your Pokémon and battle style was awesome" she replied with a blush on her face.

"Well I thank you Serena, couldn't have done without you" he said.

"What?"

"Its true Serena ever since my first battle you have been supporting me and because of that I won the league and now the champion, Thank You Serena I really appreciate it" he said smiling at her.

Before Serena could say anything she heard Clemont scream.

"WHAT CLEMBOT IS MALFUNCTIONING?"

"What's wrong Clemont?"

"Something is wrong with Clembot... My dad called me and told that he found Clembot fallen on the floor inside the GYM..." he said sadly.

"That's terrible big brother" told Bonnie "I think we have to go now."

"Bonnie is right lets head to your house Clemont it's becoming late now we will think about it in your house, Right" Ash said.

"Right, let's go" Serena said

***20 minutes later***

After their lunch Clemont was tinkering with Clembot while the rest including Clemont's father Mayer were watching TV Bonnie looked at the wall clock it was 11.30.

*Yawn*"Good night everyone" announced Bonnie.

"Wait Bonnie" Serena spoke and ran towards Bonnie. Soon after that there were snores heard from the house, Clemont fell asleep as soon as he fixed Clembot.

Next Morning...

Ash woke up when he felt sunlight on his face. He lazily looked around to find Clemont was already awake since his bed was neatly folded and kept aside. He then realized that a certain yellow mouse was also missing. Looking at the clock he realized it was already 10. He had a huge smile on his face, thinking about going back home and introducing his new friends and was more excited to show his Champion Trophy to his friends and to his Pokémon.

He exited the room and came down stairs to be welcome by his friends.

"Good morning sleepy head" greeted Bonnie

"Good morning Bonnie" said Ash replied

"Pikapi Pikachu" said Pikachu and jumped on his arms.

"Hey Pikachu Good morning" Ash said patting on its head.

"Serena, why didn't you wake me up this morning?"

"Well, You looked so peaceful when you were sleeping I didn't have the heart to wake you up"

"Why Serena was your heart stolen by Ash?" Bonnie scuffled with an evil smile.

"Or by his cuteness" she whispered so that only Serena could hear.

"BONNIE" scolded Clemont glaring at her.

Bonnie glanced at Serena who was crimson red now. Giggling she spat in annoyance "OK, OK i get it… It's not like you understand anyways"

"Did you say something Bonnie?" The inventor asked completely oblivious of the situation. He knew that for some reason Bonnie teased Serena quite very much, but he couldn't figure it out.

Ash looked at Serena and asked "Serena why are you so red? You don't have fever do you?" Ash asked.

Bonnie sweat dropped at Ash's denseness

"I... I... I am f.. Fine" Serena said looking away and mentally cursing the little blonde.

"Anyways, Ash why don't you go and get ready for breakfast" Clemont wearing an apron asked the champion.

"Ok Clemont I'll be back" said the New Champion and ran upstairs to the bathroom

"Come back fast Serena cannot live long without her heart" Bonnie said giggling.

Clemont adjusted his glasses and said "Bonnie we need to talk" and pulled Bonnie away.

***15 Minutes Later***

"I have to admit Clemont your Pancakes are good!" Mayer Complimented he was pretty impressed by what his Fifteen year old son could do… When he was fifteen, he didn't even know how to make a cup of Tea.

"Thanks Dad" Clemont said proudly.

"Ash I have something to say" Serena said sadly looking at Ash who was stuffing himself with Pancakes.

"Yea Go on Serena" he said still stuffing himself.

"OK then" she murmured.

"Ash I had promised that I will come to Pallet town with you right"

"Yea..."

"Sorry Ash but I cannot come with you" she said sadly.

Ash chocked on his food. Struggling, he got hold a glass of water drinking it fully "Why?" he asked.

"Well today morning I had a call from my mom, she told me I had to meet an important person it was Calem my neighbour, he was very happy to see me we chatted for a bit and told me I need to attend his Elder Brother's wedding he also wanted me to meet his new girlfriend. I had to accept because I had promised him that I will attend his brother's wedding which was after the Kalos League" looking up to Ash she continued "I am really sorry Ash I cannot come with you to your town" she told sadly "But I promise you that I will come after the wedding"

"It's ok Serena just let me know when you are arriving to Kanto"

"Thanks Ash" she blushed

"So that means Clemont and Bonnie is coming with me, Right?"

"Well Ash" Clemont said nervously "Me and Bonnie also can't come too" he said slowly.

"WHAT?" Ash looked up to him. He was shocked that none of his friends would come with him.

"After Serena's Call I had to check my Email. I got an Email from the league that there was an important meeting of the Gym leaders Two days from now." Clemont Said

Ash felt very sad.

"Ash I know what you're thinking you have to leave tomorrow your friends and your mother are waiting for you we will come together after our work is done"

Ash smiled and thought 'Wow how does Serena do that is she physic or something, she got that straight from my mind. '

"OK guys, so anyways we have a day now so shall we go out somewhere"

"Yah! Let's got to the Park first!" Bonnie jumped.

"So what are we waiting for" Ash said looking at them "Let Go!" he completed his sentence after he had his last bite of pancake.

The rest of the day went along without a hitch, they were attacked by Team Rocket which was pretty normal and Ash sent them blasting off again…

Bonnie was searching for a "Keeper" for her brother running away and proposing to every beautiful girl she saw in the city and a horrified Clemont running after her.

Serena again tried to hold Ash's hand but was too nervous to do it and Ash noticed it but didn't know how to react.

The next day the group were in the Airport.

They entered inside the Airport when Bonnie found a Beautiful girl and ran behind her.

Clemont excused Himself and ran behind her leaving Ash and Serena alone.

'Here goes nothing' Serena Thought

"A-Ash Ha-have s-something to t-tell you" she said.

"What is it Serena?" Ash turned to look at her.

She had a faint blush on her face 'here goes' she thought

But was interrupted by Ash

"Make it fast Serena I still have to check in"

"OK A-Ash i-i love y-you" she said shyly blushing

Ash looked at her shocked even Pikachu fell of Ash's shoulder.

"What!"

"Y-yes A-Ash i had these feelings for you ever since the summer camp incident" she said shyly.

Ash was blushing after this.

Serena looked at his face and was confused 'Could it be?' She thought.

Finally Ash spoke up still blushing

"Well Serena ever since I first saw you back at the Pokémon centre in Santalune City I felt different when I was with you. Well technically speaking I felt really weird… A month ago called my buddy Brock and spoke to him about it." he paused looking towards the floor he continued "a-and he ex-explained to m-me…Well I really like you t-too" he said still looking at the floor.

"PIKA!" his partner exclaimed

Ash confessing to a girl was beyond his wildest dreams.

Tears of Joy filled her eyes finally she was able to tell how she feels and was even happy when Ash admitted he liked her.

She pulled him to a hug.

She could feel him shaking and slowly he hugged her back.

This was all witnessed by the Blond siblings.

*Cough* "Why don't you two kiss already? "Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie that's Rude" Clemont hissed.

The young couple broke from the hug blushing

"Hate to interrupt your movement guys but I think it's getting late" Clemont said looking at the large screen.

"OK then I will call you as soon as I reach Vermilion city Serena…kay"

"Sure Ash" she said and hugged him.

"OK then bye guys see you soon"

"Bye Ash" the siblings replied

And left, but Serena stayed behind.

She went up to him and kissed on his cheek and ran back to the direction of Clemont and Bonnie

Ash touched his cheek where Serena had kissed and started blushing.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ash boarded the plane with Pikachu on his lap.

He had taken only three Pokémon forth being Pikachu.

Since Charizard wanted to visit Kalos he had gotten him transferred several days ago.

He also had his Gibble with him, since Bonnie was so eager to meet him, Ash got Gible transferred and certainly Greninja didn't want to leave him.

"Well buddy we have an eight hour long journey ahead of us" he told Pikachu

"Pika Pikachu" nodded Pikachu.

Serena had boarded a high-speed train to Vaniville Town after Clemont's father bought her a ticket. He didn't want her to travel alone. She had a two hour journey ahead of her.

***2 Hours Later***

Serena reached her home town and was picked up by her mother.

She came back home it was 5PM after chatting with her mom thirty minutes she got a call on the video phone there were two familiar faces but both of their eyes were soaked.

"Clemont, Bonnie what happened why are you crying?" Serena questioned quite surprised.

"S-Serena" Bonnie said, but started to Sob

"Guys what happened?"

"Serena *sniff* why don't you watch the news..." Clemont said and Hung up.

'Well that's wired...' She thought.

Serena went to the TV and turned it on.

"Who is it Serena?" Grace asked.

"It's Clemont and Bonnie the told me to watch the news" Serena replied and went to fetch some coffee from the kitchen.

Kalos Now was the top news channel of Kalos.

"Oh my there has been a plane crash" Grace said looking at Serena who just entered.

TV Reporter: "The Aircraft which was bound to Vermillion City Kanto from Lumiose international has crashed in the ocean somewhere in-between the cost of Sinnoh and Unova. The exact location is unknown, but debris of the plane are washing up of the cost of Unova"

Serena's eyes widened "It can't be". She thought

"All 234 passengers were killed including the New Kalos champion Ash Ketchum who was returning home in Pallet town for holidays is declared dead"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Serena, who was standing dropped her coffee mug.

* * *

Thank you for Reading.

Please Review and do remember this is my first FanFic.

Until next time...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all,

Thank you for all the reviews it means a lot to me.

espeon44: Thank you :)

Victor: Sure I will complete it.

UBERSMARK: Well I thought pairing Serena with Calem and Ash to Someone else but it didn't quite work out and hey good luck with your story too.

Guest: Sure, Like I said to Victor I will complete this story.

Idan Phoenix: Lol!

Anyways on with the story...

Oh and I had to take some help for my sister for this Fic (Idan Phoenix) so I Thank Her.

Update: If anyone were welcomed by a weird chapter (with no Paragraph and all) I am really sorry because I uploaded my document in the new FanFiction App...

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and it belongs to their respective owners

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Pallet town, Kanto**

It was a sunny day in quiet town of Pallet but today it was even more quiet since their little champ was no more.

Oak's Lab, Kanto

Professor Oak's research facility was well known for its specifically designed multi habitat area for all types of Pokémon. But today there were more humans than Pokémon.

Deep in the facility there were a lot of people assembled. It had been two days after the crash in which Pallet's young trainer had died. The rescue workers had only found 137 bodies the rest were taken in the wild sea current (A/N: I think it's sea current if it's called something else please let me know), the region was known for. The only thing that was found was Ash's red cap he wore in that region. There were some Pokéballs found but none of them belonged to Ash.

Pikachu was also presumed to be swept far away due to the force of the crash.

Professor Oak had built a small memorial of Ash and his lost Pokémon in his ranch.

It was made up of brown marble and stood tall, which was decorated with flowers and several bouquets. There was a picture of Ash and all his Pokémon (Charizard, Pikachu, Gible and Greninja) which they had taken in front of the Lumiose tower installed on it.(in which Pikachu was on Ash shoulder, Gible was biting Ash's head, Greninja looked worried and Charizard was shooting random flamethrower.)

There were several people standing in front of the memorial.

All of Ash's travel mates and some of his rivals were present.

There were some GYM Leaders, Elite four members of Kalos and some more from different regions, and all the champions of all the regions were present. Even the EX Champion Diantha was also present.

Then there were his Pokémon, Everyone were completly devastated. For some he was a Master. For some he was a friend. For some he was family.

The Pokémon worst affected was Ash's Squirtle and Bayleef.

Bayleef was in depression, she neither talked or ate anything.

Squirtle attacked Officer Jenny when she broke the news. He couldn't believe it.

And there was Buneary who was crying because she lost her crush Pikachu.

The silence was broken when Gary Oak, Ash's rival and best friend spoke up while clenching his fist.

"H-He Didn't deserve this" he said with tear filled eyes.

"He really didn't deserve t-this after he achieved his g-goal" he said still looking at the floor.

"I know" Brock said in a sad tone as he placed his hand on his shoulder. He couldn't say anything more.

Brock stared at the memorial but was interrupted by Max.

"H-he p-promised me to a battle after I b-became a t-trainer" he said and started to sob.

To Max after his dad Ash was his role model. He had travelled with him for a year and a half and was completely inspired by him.

May hugged her brother. She couldn't think of anything else.

Dawn who stood next to May was staring at the memorial and hugged Piplup as tears started to fall from her blue eyes. She felt a weight on her shoulder. Wiping her tears, she turned to look at her traveling partner Kenny.

Dawn had decided to go on a journey with Kenny after Buneary's photoshoot.

"Ash wouldn't want to see you cry for him, right" he said with a weak smile.

Dawn stopped crying. But was still looking down.

Behind them there were Ash's travel buddies from the Kalos region who were sitting next to Ash's mother.

Clemont was staring at the ground and crying for the guy who taught him a lot about life. The one who gave him the courage to try something new and most of all, a really good friend.

On his lap Bonnie who was still weeping hugging her brother.

Serena was sitting near a tree and was sobbing.

She was surrounded by her Pokémon who also were about to cry.

"Why Ash why *sob* why did you leave me *sob*" Serena said not aloud but her Pokémon heard it they all tackled her to the ground where she was still crying.

Professor Oak, who was like a father and the one who gave him his first starter was sitting next to Tracy with his face in his hands.

And then there was Ash's mother Delia who sat expression less, next to her was Mr. Mime and Misty.

Misty tried to cheer her up a bit but failed miserably.

"He died just like his father" Delia spoke up.

"What do you mean" Misty said in a sad tone.

"Nothing, I will tell you another day" she said in a cold tone.

Misty looked at her expression less face wondering what she just told.

Meanwhile a thousand miles away from civilisation

"Ugh" a raven haired teenager groaned.

Opening his brown eyes, he saw the roof of the building it was made up of coconut tree leaves.

"Pikapi!" he heard and turned to his right to find his partner Pikachu.

He tried to get up but felt something pulling him towards the floor.

'Why can't I get up' he thought.

Out of nowhere his question was answered by a male voice who sounded familiar to him.

"Because the gravitation force in this island is more than any other place on this planet" he said.

"An island?" Ash asked in a questioning tone.

"Yes, an island" the voice replied.

Ash used all his strength to get up. Pikachu didn't jump on his shoulder as he knew his trainer cannot withstand his weight.

He turned around to see a Pink Pokémon with his hands behind its back and had crown like shell.

"It's been a long time chosen one, you were sleeping for Two whole days..." it said calmly.

Ash's mouth fell open. 'A talking Slowking! ' he thought

"Wait, did you call me The Chosen One?" he questioned the smart Pokémon .

"Yes, Yes I did" the Pink Pokémon replied and continued "Get ready for training Chosen one that is the only way to get out of this island" he said.

"What?" Ash said scratching His head.

 **Pallet town, Kanto**

Two mysterious figures walked their way with a bouquet of flowers. With them was a Meowth.

As soon as Dawn saw them she shouted angrily.

"TEAM ROCKET WHAT DO YOU WANT? CANT YOU SEE US ALL IN PAIN?"

"Nothing to worry twerpette, we have come to pay our respects"

"Why you" Paul muttered pulling out a Pokéball only to be stopped by Brock.

They placed their bouquet and knelt down. After several seconds all the three stood up walked to Delia.

"I am sorry for your loss" Jessie said.

Delia didn't respond.

"To make up all the bad things we have done to your son we will work for you without a payment" Jessie said.

"NONONONONO" Iris shouted shaking her head vigorously.

"We are not going to fall for your tricks again" she shouted.

Everyone was ready with their Pokéballs in their hands when James muttered something to Meowth.

"I knew it" He said "I knew that none of you would believe us, we have proof that this time we have left Team Rocket for good" he said.

Meowth held a cubical device. A Halo caster.

A Holographic image of Giovanni.

Halo caster POV

"Well Jessie, James and Meowth" he said

POP "Wobuffet!"

"and Wobuffet you three oh four are Officially fired"

"But" James said

"No 'Buts' since the champion is dead I have no other work for you fools, since you have no criminal records you are safe to go anywhere with your original identity and STAY OUT OF TEAM ROCKET'S AFFAIRS!" he shouted.

The four Ex-Rockets flinched.

"If you give put any critical info about Team Rocket I will personally find you all and kill you. You understand!" he said in a serious voice.

"Yes sir" the three said.

End of Halo casters POV.

"Now do you trust us?" Meowth said

"NOOO!" Brandon the Pyramid king shouted

"No… we refuse to believe you" Clemont said on a cold voice.

"Ok then" Jessie said with her hands stretched

"Blast us away, now" she said in a serious tone.

"That's enough" Delia said walking towards Jessie.

"I needed someone to stay with me anyways" she said with a small smile.

"But" Brock opened his mouth but was cut off by Delia.

"No buts Brock, it's my decision" she said.

The three Ex-Rockets were shocked and happy. All of them were in tears and Jessie hugged Delia whereas James hugged Meowth.

 **Meanwhile on a deserted island.**

Ash was standing looking at the sea.

He was surprised to see Charizard, Greninja and Gible were still alive.

He then remembered the plane they were in had crashed and he was somehow saved and thanks to his Pokémon he was alive.

"Ok guys the only way to get off this island is by defeating the Dragon and water types guarding this island" he said as he saw a Dragonite flying around the island.

"We just have to get stronger" he said.

All his Pokémon cheered except for one.

"Gib, Gib, Gib" everyone turned to see Gible happily biting a rock.

Everyone sweat dropped and Slowking whispered to himself "This is going to take a Lot of time".

xxxxxxxxxxx

Thank You for Reading Guys and don't forget to review.

Until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all and i am back with another chapter.

Reviews:

bankerrtx10: Sorry for the problem I used the new Fan Fiction app to upload the Doc and it got messed up somehow...

kumarvicky279: Glad you like the Plot! I hope I meet up with your expectations.

Guest: Thank You :)

Idan Phoenix: Thanks...

Uchimaki adi: Thanks Bro!

Now on with the Fic I hope this Chapter meets up to your expectations...

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and it belongs to their respective owners.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been five days after the Plane crash, Ash and his team were training in the island but was interrupted by Slowking whose eyes were glowing blue and next to him a Big Fat book was floating in the air.

"Hey Slowking, where did you get that huge book? And what is that for anyway?" Ash asked looking at the book which was moving towards him.

"This Book is called the Ways of Aura" the Pink Pokémon replied dropping the book in Ash's arms.

"Whoa!" Ash muttered surprised by the weight of the book.

"Man! This book is heavy" he said still looking at the huge book.

"You'll have to study the whole book and Master the art of Aura" Slowking said royally.

"What!" Ash shouted "I was never good at studies"

"That's the only way you can cope up with the next part of the training" the Pokémon replied.

"And what's that?" Ash asked innocently

"Finish mastering Aura then I will let you know Chosen One" it said before walking to its cave.

"Oh Man!" he said looking at Pikachu "There are almost three thousand pages in here!"

Pikachu looked at its trainer and said "Pika Pikachu chuu Pika Pika Pikachu" (Translation: "You'll have to start to work now we cannot afford a delay ")

Earning nods from the rest of his Pokémon except one.

"Gib Gib Gib Gib" Gible was biting a rock nearby.

Everyone sweat dropped and Ash approached Gible.

"Come on Gible stop biting that rock" he said pulling the land shark Pokémon who let go of the rock and bit Ash's head.

All of Ash's Pokémon Face palmed while Ash was running around shouting Gible to get of his head.

*Pallet Town, Kanto *

All of Ash's Travel mates were still in his house.

They still had the sad look on their face for losing their friend until Delia came to the living room.

"I think you all need to leave now" she said not wanting to sound rude she added " You all have your work and all of you have your own dreams" she said continuing "Ash achieved his dream and it's now time for all of you to achieve your dreams" "He wouldn't want any of you to be sad because of him" she said with tears in her eyes and went back to the kitchen followed by Jessie.

Brock looked at the others and said "She is right, we should get back to our work and we should achieve our goal for Ash who made us all realise our goals" he said with tears forming in his eyes.

She was right if he saw them like this it would surely make Ash sad.

Two Years later...

Ash was sparing with his Greninja while Pikachu, Charizard and Gabite were polishing their move. Ash had become tall and had a good body Physique for a 17 year old.

Ash felt somebody watching him. He closed his eyes and scanned the area around him.

Pointing out to a bush at his right "Come out and show yourself Pokémon, I know you are hiding in that bush"

A light blue Pokémon with red eyes and it had black ears. It had a light blue tail and some patches of black on its body.

"Rio! Ri Rio Riii Ra Riiioooo" it said happily jumping around the raven haired trainer. (Translation: Wow! I have never seen a human fighting a Pokémon!)

"Rioo!" exclaimed the dog like Pokémon with sparkle in its eyes. (Translation: Cool!)

"I am glad you feel that way Riolu" he said with a smile on his face.

He knelt down near the Pokémon and patted its head and said "You're a friendly Pokémon aren't you Riolu?" he said.

Riolu turned to Greninja and stood in an attack position and called out to Greninja.

"So you want to fight Greninja, do you?" he asked and got a nod in return.

"Ok then" he stood up and turned to face Greninja and said "Would you give this Riolu a fight Buddy" he asked.

Greninja hesitated still looking at his Trainer's odd request.

But without warning Riolu ran towards Greninja at high speed and jumped in front of it. He turned a full 360 degrees and landed a kick from his left leg on Greninja face.

Both Pokémon and Trainer looked in awe as Riolu followed the assault on Greninja by using the momentum from the spin and landed an attack again on Greninja's face by using his tail.

Greninja was impressed and took its fight stand.

(Pokémon Speech Translator starts.)

"So you want to get serious young one?" Greninja asked Riolu.

"Hell ya! Don't underestimate me I am the best on the island"

"Is that so... Ok then we will not use any fancy attacks but go for fist to fist just like Master and I were fighting earlier, So would you accept this young one?" he asked.

The Riolu smirked "Deal, so let's start!" it said excitedly.

(Pokémon Speech Translator ends)

Ash didn't understand anything Greninja told nor what Riolu replied. ' _Man this is one Determined Riolu_ ' he thought.

Then suddenly Greninja leaped forward towards Riolu with a punch. Riolu jumped and rotated 360 degrees and again tried to land a kick again like before but Greninja defended by bending down to its back.

Riolu didn't stop its assault and used the momentum to hit its opponent by his other leg only to be caught by Greninja but it was surprised when Riolu flipped and escaped Greninja's hand. He then bent down and used his right leg to trip Greninja but the Ninja Pokémon jumped but was hit by a punch by the Riolu. Greninja used his right arm to push away Riolu's arm and punched the Aura Pokémon's chest.

Riolu clenched its teeth but immediately recovered by jumping in the air to doge Greninja's low sweep but was met with Greninja's right leg pushing the Riolu back.

Riolu fell down but was up on its knees when Ash interferes and stopped the battle and ran to the fallen Riolu.

He smiled at the brave Pokémon and said "You fought extremely well for such a young age Riolu" he said checking the Pokémon if it had any injury, luckily it didn't have any injuries.

"You're a really special Pokémon Riolu" he said still checking for any injuries.

Riolu stared at Ash's face impressed by his love of Pokémon.

After some time healing Ash let the Riolu return to its home but was surprised when it refused to go back. Pikachu had a talk with the Riolu. Pikachu than happily told its trainer Riolu has decided to join their team. Ash was really happy. Now he can fully master the art of Aura. But Ash couldn't capture the Pokémon because in this island Electronic devices do not work. Luckily for Ash his Pokémon somehow managed to get out of the ball when they first arrived at the island.

The whole act was witnessed by the Pink Pokémon who muttered to himself "Everything is going according to plan" he smiled and returned to his cave.

*Vaniville Town, Kalos*

A young girl who was about 17 years was sitting on the roof gazing the sky. She had Honey blond hair which had grown over her shoulder. She had beautiful blue eyes which were staring at the night sky...

"If only you were there Ash" she told in a low voice.

Serena once again had defended her title as Kalos Queen for two years.

"If only you're there to congratulate me now" she said again in a low voice and gazed the night sky.

***Three Years after the crash***

Ash had just finished the last part of training Slowking assigned to them and it was the day as was going to leave the island once for all.

He had packed his stuff in his old bag and pocketed his Pokédex.

He turned to look at a familiar figure approaching him. Ash smiled and said "Well i can't believe it's been three years and finally I can go home" he said excitedly.

"Sure Ash and remember your Training and be yourself" the Pink Pokémon said happily.

"I will miss you Slowking, Promise we will meet again" Ash said smiling.

"Sure Ash, We will meet again" it said to Ash.

"Ok then Bye Slowking! Until Next time" Ash told in a loud voice after sitting on Charizard.

"Pika! Pikachu Pi" Pikachu shouted from Ash's shoulder

"Rah Ra" Lucario said smiling who was behind Ash on Charizard's back waving his hand to the Pink Pokémon.

"Ninja"Greninja said nodding and jumped on back of Garchomp.

"Gar gar" Garchomp said before Ash pulled out a small stone. It was Pure white in colour with a Golden Mega Evolution symbol inside it.

All Pokémon except Greninja had shiny stones in their hand. They all glowed when Ash raised his hand in the air and all the Pokémon changed.

Now Ash was sitting on a Black Charizard with Blue flames and instantly they took off.

' _It's time to return home i wonder how Mom will react seeing me_ 'Ash thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how was the chapter?

Please review and if you find any mistake Please point it out to me.

Riolu97 signing of.

Until Next Time...


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Guys,

I am here with a new chapter.

Guest: Thanks!

Idan Phoenix: Ash will retain some of his character.

Beta117: I am glad you liked it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and it belongs to their respective owners

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pallet Town, Kanto **

It was yet another busy day at Professor Oak's Laboratory.

Today was the day he created a backup of the Trainers vital information to his secondary storage and had to make sure that all the data he had matches the trainer's Pokédex.

Professor Oak was doing some paperwork while Tracy was working on the computer.

Tracy was a big help for Professor Oak, who used to manage all of his work by himself. Thus he declared Tracy has his apprentice since his Grandson Gary Oak had specialised in fossil and ancient legendary Pokémon.

"Professor Oak!" Tracy exclaimed in a panic voice.

"What's wrong Tracy?" Oak asked looking at him who was several metres away from him.

"You won't believe it" he said in somewhat shocked tone.

**Several Miles from civilisation. **

Ash and his Pokémon had finally managed to defeat the powerful Pokémon surrounding the island. He realised what Slowking meant by strong Pokémon. They were really hard to defeat. But somehow his Pokémon pulled it off and then he realised why the island was protected heavily. It was because the island had all type of Mega Stones.

"We did it guys!" Ash exclaimed in happiness.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said in his victory pose.

"Raaaaa!" Charizard announced their victory with a Sky Blue Flamethrower.

"Gar Gar" Garchomp said happily to Ash.

"Yeah buddy we can finally go home" Ash said in a slow voice thinking how his mother would react seeing him.

Ash still wore the same clothes he wore when he was in the Kalos region except his hat which was washed away.

He had become tall in the past three years. The Clothes didn't fit him perfectly. His Pants were at his knees. The Black T-shirt he wore fitted him tightly. He couldn't zip his jacket too.

He had grown some beard and his messy hair was even messier since it had grown long. (A/N: Basically imagine a man stranded on an island for three years, Like in the movies).

Looking at the Blue sky while flying on Charizard's back Ash was thinking how he spent Three years on the island, how he met Lucario who was a Riolu, How Gible evolved to Gabite and then to Garchomp.

His thoughts were interrupted by a weird sound from his Pocket. He pulled to look at his Pokédex.

On the screen it displayed Devon Corporation.

"Look Pikachu it's working finally" Ash said while the device showed 'Dexter Version 7.2.1'.

"Pika" Pikachu said.

"Once we reach land I will capture you Lucario" Ash said to Lucario who was on Garchomp's back.

Lucario replied with thumbs up.

Ash smiled at how Lucario had changed in one year.

"Pika Pikachu" Pikachu snapped Ash from his thoughts.

With a questioning look he looked at his starter who was pointing forward.

"Finally Land" he said in a low voice.

**Mysterious island **

There was a Pink figure watching Ash as he battled on of the Powerful Pokémon guarding the island.

The Mysterious Pokémon suddenly changed its form to a Pale Pink Cat like Pokémon which was floating the air. It had a thin long tail and suddenly disappeared.

**Pallet Town, Kanto**

"It c-can't b-be" the regional Professor exclaimed.

"There is now way Ash's Pokédex would have survived that harsh crash or the underwater pressure" he said while standing next to his assistant looking at the computer.

"There is only one way to find out" Tracy said moving towards to Video Phone and dialled a number. The call was received in several seconds by a Yellow Blonde Boy.

**Video Phone conversation started**

"Hey Clemont how are ya?" Tracy spoke smiling.

"Oh Hey Tracy I am fine Thank you and where's Professor Oak?" Clemont asked politely.

"I am here my Boy" Professor said while coming next to Tracy.

"Clemont we need a Favour" Tracy asked seriously.

"What is it Tracy? Is something wrong" Clemont questioned him.

"It's Ash's Pokédex. It is connected to our servers"

Clemont's eyes widened "How's that Possible!" Clemont exclaimed.

"We have no idea" Tracy replied "Can you track it?" Tracy asked.

"Sure, Can you give the Unique Identification Number of Ash's Pokédex" he replied.

He usually would say ' **THE FUTURE IS NOW THANKS TO SCIENCE** ' But he didn't it was a very serious situation now.

"Here it is" Tracy typed on the Computer.

"I've mailed it to you" he said.

"OK, Give me a minute" Clemont started typing in his Computer.

"Oh. My. God" Clemont said slowly.

"Tracy you won't believe it" he said as he casted a screen of his own computer screen on Professor's Computer.

On the screen it was all blue with a solid dark blue circle which was surrounded by a big circle.

"It's not very accurate because the Pokédex has only established connection with 4 Satellite for some reason…" he said while he continued typing.

"Professor how is this possible?" Tracy questioned.

Oak was silent he had the answer but didn't have the courage to speak about it.

"Tracy may I suggest a theory if you don't mind" Clemont said in a slow voice.

"Sure Clemont" Tracy replied.

"I think some water Pokémon has found Ash's Pokédex or it has found… A-Ash" he said looking down.

"What do you mean...? Oh" Tracy realised what Clemont. It was possible for a wild Pokémon to have found his corpse.

Professor Oak was in Tears.

"I am sorry Professor I shouldn't have suggested that" the Boy Genius said sadly.

They were suddenly interrupted by Clemont Computer.

The Blue dot was on land.

"Where is it" Professor Oak asked?

"On the shore of Fuchsia City" Clemont said but was interrupted by Tracy.

"Professor Oak a new Pokémon has been captured and has been registered to Ash's ID".

"What are you saying my Boy!"

***Meanwhile on the shores to Fuchsia City. ***

Ash had captured Lucario and gave some Berries to his other Pokémon.

He then decided to Fly on Charizard till Viridian City and walk from there.

He recalled all his Pokémon except Charizard and Pikachu and took off to Viridian City.

**Meanwhile in Professor Oak's Lab. **

"Oh my! That Pokédex is moving fast! I think it is on a flying Pokémon or a Plane… What's happening! I don't understand" Professor Oak said looking at the shared screen.

"Excuse Sir! You have a challenger" Clembot approached Clemont.

"Sorry guys, but I got to go" Clemont said and continued "Do you want the live feed to continue?" he asked.

"We wouldn't need it my boy." Professor said and turned towards Tracy and spoke "We will think about this later after we finish our work." he said earning a nod from the young assistant.

"Thanks Clemont" Tracy said with a smile.

"Glad I could be of help" Clemont said before disconnecting the call.

**Viridian Forest, Kanto**

Ash had stopped for a break near a river when he heard the noise he was very familiar with… A Pokémon excitedly ran towards to the sound to look at a Blastoise which was battling an Ivysaur.

"Blastoise use Hydro Cannon!" yelled the trainer while the Hydro Cannon scored a direct hit and the Ivysaur fainted.

"No! Ivysaur!" the kid ran towards his fallen Pokémon.

"Now Kid about the bet, give me all your money" the Blastoise trainer demanded.

The Boy flinched and gave away all his money.

"That's all you got! You big time talker!" he caught the small boy by his neck.

"I P-Promise T-That's all I got" the small boy told struggling to breath.

"Hey leave the kid alone" Ash interrupted.

Both the Kids looked at Ash and the Bully muttered "You Homeless man, Get lost" he said.

Pikachu was in his attack position with sparks flying from his cheeks.

"You think your puny little Pikachu can defeat my Blastoise?" he asked.

"We don't think we will… We Know" Ash said turning towards Pikachu he said "Right Buddy?"

"Pikachu!" the yellow rodent replied.

"Oh yeah bring it on! Another victim! " He yelled and released the big turtle like Pokémon which had a collar and a Mega Stone in it.

"Go Pikachu" Ash said to his starter which stood in front of the giant turtle.

"I will start things off, Blastoise use Hydro Pump"

"Blast!" It said before releasing pressurized water from its cannon.

"Doge Using Quick Attack and Thunder Bolt"

"Pika!"Pikachu Dodged skilfully and went near it opponent and used Thunder Bolt.

"Blastoise No!" looking at his turtle and asked "You ok?"

"Blast" Nodded Blastoise.

"Ok then I will take this to the next level" he said raising his right arm "Blastoise Mega Evolve" he said with a finger on the bracelet.

The Turtle glowed and was increasing its size .Now it had three cannons.

"Ha now what will you do? Your completely out of you League, Your Pikachu cannot Mega Evolve" he said in a cocky tone.

Ash stood there with a smirk on his face as he remembered the words of Slowking.

 _'And that's where you're wrong kid'_ he thought.

 _***Flashback***_

Slowking handed Ash a Golden stone with a White Mega Evolution symbol inscribed in it.

"What's this?" questioned Ash.

"It's a special Mega Stone, It can Mega Evolve Any Pokémon if the Trainer shares a good bond with the Pokémon"

 _End of Flashback_

"So you quit" Taunted his opponent.

Ash smile widened.

"You were Right, Your Blastoise is strong. But you were wrong about Pikachu Not Mega Evolving" he said with a Bright smile.

His opponent was in shock as Ash tossed a stone at Pikachu and suddenly the golden light surrounded them.

When the Light faded away there stood a Yellow Pokémon.

It was slightly taller; it had a Longer Tail with a Lightning Bolt at the end of it.

It had white Fur at its chest; it had slightly longer legs and Hands.

(A/N I am really sorry I cannot describe it correctly, so please think of a Cool Pikachu In your Mind)

"Volt-Tackle" Ash said with his Fist in the Air.

There was a yellow flash and a yellow beam coming towards the Big Turtle and there was an Explosion.

As the smoked cleared up there was a Fainted Blastoise.

Pikachu returned to Ash who thanked him, Released Charizard and threw a look on the trainer before flying away leaving two shocked Trainers.

While in the Air Ash told to his Partner "Well that was Awesome, Right Pikachu"

"Pika!" his partner nodded.

"Man That trainer only talked big his Blastoise was weak." Ash said when something caught his Eye.

Ash had flown for about 30 minutes on Charizard when he spotted something suspicious.

There were 5 Helicopters landing on a mysterious building.

Ash Landed near the Building where he found a big R in red was inscribed on one of the walls.

He saw a Door where he sneaked inside. It was a Long Corridor, but Ash felt something Powerful Inside which needed his help.

He didn't face any rocket Grunts because all of them were at the top floor protecting their Boss.

He followed his Instincts and went three floors underground. There was a Room with a Metal Door which was locked.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail" Ash told to his Partner on his shoulder.

Pikachu's Tail Glowed and hit the lock. But it didn't open.

He Pulled out a Pokeball and threw it. The Pokémon Materialised was Lucario.

"Use Bone Rush" he said and with three hits the door was Blown Open.

There were several Big Computers, but something caught Ash's eye. He saw a big Glass Cylinder in which rested a familiar Pokémon.

"MEW TWO!" Ash said in shock "Lucario use Bone Rush and Pikachu use Iron Tail" the glass shattered open and there was an alarm.

'Shit!' Ash thought he completely had forgotten about the alarm.

Mewtwo opened its Eyes.

"Mewtwo are you alright?" Ash asked.

"Ash? Is that You?" Mewtwo Asked.

"Yes" Ash replied.

"You saved me again..."Mewtwo said in a somewhat happy voice.

"Let's Go" Ash said before Helping Mewtwo to stand up, but he couldn't.

"Ash, I can make this easy for you" it said in a serious voice.

"How's that?" Ash asked in a confused tone.

"Capture Me" It said.

Ash's eyes widened with Mewtwo's request.

"No I can't Mewtwo what will all the Clone Pokémon Do without you?"

"They were all killed by Team Rocket with their stupid experiments" Mewtwo said coldly.

This hit Ash hard. It felt like having been stabbed to death.

"Besides If I want to be with a Trainer It will be always you, because I trust in you" Mewtwo said in a serious tone.

"Ok then… " Ash took out a Pokeball and tapped it on Mewtwo's Head and the Psychic Pokémon was sucked into the ball.

Ash sneaked out easily while the G-Men were all deployed from the Copters.

He then Released Charizard to head home.

** One Hour Later**

Ash and Pikachu were standing in front of their house. He took a deep breath and walked was no one in the living room but he could hear the sound of running water from the kitchen.

'Here goes nothing' he thought.

"Mom! I am back home!" he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How was this chapter? Review or PM me...

Riolu97 signing out.

Until Next Time...


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Guys,

Sorry for the late update...Damn Headache... anyways

Guest: What can I say; I am a man of surprises... I'm Glad You like my story and let me tell you there are still surprises yet to come...

Bleachedred shinigami pokemon: Sure the team members are:

Pikachu, Charizard, Lucario, Garchomp and Mewtwo. This will May change in the following chapter but for now Ash these Pokémon.

bankerrtx01: Well the only way you would know that I am fake or not is by reading this chapter! :P

On with the Fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and it belongs to their respective owners.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom! I'm back home" Ash said aloud.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu squealed in the same tone as Ash.

There was a brief moment of silence. Then he saw his mother coming out of the kitchen. He could see her tear filled eyes. Seeing his mother unknown to him there were tears falling on his cheeks.

"W-Welcome back honey" his Mom told in a soft tone and hugged him.

"M-Mom...Can't... Breath" Ash said, but then he noticed he was about the same height as his mother. He was quite surprised that he had grown so tall. His Mom let him go and Pikachu jumped on her. She petted Pikachu and its head to which Pikachu responded with a 'Chaa'. She then looked at him and said "Go and get fresh, Lunch will be ready in Ten Minutes." she said smiling.

Ash was surprised he thought his mother will ask about his whereabouts for the past Three years but she didn't. He was snapped out of his thoughts when his Mom called his name out. He looked at her holding Pikachu in her arms.

"Ash honey, did you change your underwear all these years?"

To this Pikachu burst into Laughter.

Ash turned Red he was staring his Partner who knew the answer.

He never did.

"No... I mean Yes! I did" Ash said embarrassed.

To this Pikachu's laughter increased.

"PIKA PI PIKACHU PIKA!" it said pointing his finger (or Paw) towards Ash. (A/N Guess What :p)

Ash then remembered something very important.

"Mom one of my Pokémon is seriously injured, I should take him to Professor Oak immediately" Ash said.

"Oh my, what happened Ash?" his mother asked worriedly.

"I will explain it later Mom" he said and turned towards the door when the door swung open.

"I am back!" James said holding a bag of grocery.

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted when Pikachu jumped in front of Ash with sparks in his cheek.

All of a sudden James came forward and hugged Ash (A/N: A brotherly hug mind you!).

Ash was about push him when his Mom spoke up.

"It's ok dear they are not in Team Rocket anymore; they are helping me from past three years."

Ash was really surprised; Team Rocket helping his mom was something unimaginable.

Pikachu was shocked too.

"I missed you and Pikachu a lot Ash" James said.

Ash stood there stunned. James called him by his name instead of Twerp.

"I-I will meet you guys later "Ash managed to tell.

"I will come with you" James said handing the bag to Delia and said "Jessie and Meowth will be here in about Fifteen minutes" he said to this Delia nodded.

After the left Delia sat on the couch happy that her son is back and has grown up.

' _Such a Handsome young man he has become_ ' she thought.

**Meanwhile at Professor Oak's Lab**

Tracy came running inside the lab where Professor Oak was reading a book.

"Professor Oak" he said in a loud voice to gain the Old man's attention.

"I saw a Charizard landing near Delia's house when I was watching Pokémon." he said.

Oak stood up saying "Let's go check it out".

They reached the door and opened it to find James standing.

 _'Are they Psychic?_ 'James thought.

"I have a very special guest here Professor" he said as he walked inside.

He was followed by a man who was very shabby and had a Pikachu on his shoulder.

Both Professor and Assistant Professor froze when they saw the man.

"Hi Professor" he said coolly looking at the Old Man.

"Hi Tracy it's been a long time" he said looking at the Old man's assistant.

"A-Ash i-is that y-you?" the Old man managed to speak

Ash nodded and Pikachu added its name.

The Old man hugged him with tear filled eyes.

"Where were you all these years!" he exclaimed.

"I will tell you later Professor, but now one of my Pokémon is badly injured." Ash replied in a slow voice.

Professor Oak broke the Hug and told him to follow. Tracy hadn't recovered from the shock yet but kept following them.

' _He hasn't changed at all, He still cares about Pokémon_ ' Oak thought.

When they reached the room where Pokémon were treated. Ash quickly closed the Door and windows and pulled down the curtains.

"Guys Promise me that you would not tell anyone about this Pokémon" Ash said in a serious tone.

Everyone nodded to his request. Ash pulled out the Pokéball and released the Pokémon.

When the Pokémon materialised everyone except Ash and Pikachu were shocked.

"Mewtwo" James spoke up looking at Ash.

Ash nodded and said "I will explain everything after you treat Mewtwo" then he looked at Mewtwo and told him to trust them. Mewtwo gave a small nod and rested on the bed.

Professor Oak broke from his shock.

"Oh my, he is seriously injured I need your help also James" Oak said.

"Right" James approached Tracy with some equipment.

"Meanwhile you can talk to your Pokémon my boy" Oak said.

Ash left the Lab and went towards the ranch. He looked around but none of his Pokémon was spotted. He sat under tree thinking about his conversation with James earlier.

 _**FLASHBACK**_

Ash was walking next to James to Professor Oak's Lab.

"Welcome to the land of the living Twerp I-I mean Ash" he said smiling and added "You to Pikachu".

Ash was still uncomfortable about James and he could feel Pikachu felt the same also.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I will tell you all soon, Ok" Ash replied.

"I wanted to tell you something important Ash" he said looking at the sky.

"What?" Ash asked in a questioning tone.

"You see all those years Giovanni used us only to keep an eye on you. After he heard you were gone he fired us". Ash looked at James surprised.

Ignoring the surprised look from Ash, James continued "The Plane crash was not a natural disaster" James said in a cold tone.

Ash was shocked.

"T-Then?" Ash replied nervously.

"Nobody knows this Ash. Even I didn't, I found this when I and your science friend Clemont hacked Team Rocket's server a year ago. I found out that you being a champion was a threat to Team Rocket, so he planned to assassinate you in a Plane crash."

Ash was stunned at the revelation that Giovanni would go to that extent to remove his obstacle that he killed 233 passengers while trying to kill him, Ash clenched his fist.

Looking at Ash, James spoke "It's better you don't reveal your identity to any strangers."

Ash nodded as they reached Professor Oak's Lab.

 _** FLASHBACK ENDS **_

His Thoughts were interrupted when a certain green Pokémon jumped on him licking him.

"Hey Bulbasaur it's nice to see you" Ash said hugging his Pokémon.

"Pika Pikachu" Pikachu said to his grass type friend who then jumped from Ash to Pikachu giving him a high paw.

"Bulbasaur can you call all of my Pokémon, Please" Ash asked.

"Bulba!" Nodded Bulbasaur and launched a Beautiful Solar beam to the sky.

"Wow that's awesome Bulbasaur!" Ash complimented his Pokémon.

There was a few seconds of silence. Then Ash saw his flying Pokémon were flying at great speeds except Noctowl who wasn't quick like the others.

They all together tackled him.

"It's nice to meet you too guys I missed you all " he said. He looked at them, Swellow was about to cry, Staraptor was very happy, Unfezant was nudging him, Talonflame was looking at him, Noctowl stood on his shoulder.

Suddenly from a distance Ash heard another flying Pokémon which Landed on his face while all the other Pokémon ducked.

"Gliscor Gli" It said with its eyes filled in tears.

All the other Pokémon saw Pikachu and tackled him while Ash was talking with Gliscor.

Ash then saw Noivern Next to him and hugged the Overgrown Bat.

"I missed you too" he said

Then he heard a sound which he could recognize anywhere.

It was his 30 Tauros on a stamped.

"Oh no!" Ash Panicked.

"I know you are happy to see me Tauros" Ash shouted but the Tauros were happily running to their Master.

Just when he was about to get hit, He was lifted by a yellow Pokémon with a leaf on its head.

"Bay Bay Bayleef" Bayleef said jumping on Ash.

Then Ash heard his Grass type Sceptile folding his arms and with a small twig in his mouth, Ash somehow managed to stand us and gave High Five to him.

Behind Sceptile was Torterra he petted its head and it tackled him to the ground and licked him.

Snivy Looked at Ash in disgust and then Ash patted on Snivy and asked "How are you Girl?"

She replied "Snivy ve" Ash smiled.

He then saw Heracross chasing Bulbasaur. Ash caught Heracross and hugged who replied with licking him.

Snivy again looked in disgust and face-palmed.

 _'Boys'_ she thought.

Ash saw Leavanny and spoke "How are ya?" he asked "Leavanny!" she exclaimed.

He then saw Pikachu with all the Pokémon.

"Corphish Cor!" he heard and saw all his water Pokémon running towards him. Surprisingly Corphish was the first to reach him.

"Hey Corphish " Ash said and was replied by a crab hammer.

Then Oshawott pushed Corphish away and hugged Ash crying "Osha OSHAWOTT!"(A/N: Imagine Oshawott crying when Meloetta left)

But then Corphish pulled Oshawott and they started to quarrel.

"Oh no come on you two!" Ash yelled but was interrupted by another crab hammer.

"OH Hey Kingler"

"Cokye Cokye!" it replied

"Toto dile" Tutorial bit Ash's head and was also frozen by Goalie.

Seeing this our oversensitive Torkoal started to cry and Quilava started to giggle.

"Torkoaalll!" it used flamethrower to melt the ice.

After Ash met his fire types he was searching for his Infernape who was running towards him.

Ash grabbed him and hugged him spinning.

"It's nice to meet you again buddy... How were you?" Ash asked his fire monkey.

"Infernape!" it replied.

Infernape was followed by Buizel.

"Bui Bui!" it said hugging Ash.

"I am fine Buddy" Ash said.

He then saw Krookodile, Boldore and Donphan.

After meeting his Old Pokémon he released the Pokémon he had and introduced Greninja, Lucario.

Garchomp didn't need any introduction because as soon as he saw his trainer he started to bite his head while Ash yelling for him to get off.

Pignite and Charizard had a Flamethrower competition.

After several hours Ash's stomach grumbled. To this all Pokémon sweat dropped.

"Guess I am a little hungry" Ash said scratching the back of his head.

Ash left all his Pokémon at the ranch including Pikachu and headed towards the Lab when something caught his eyes.

It was a memorial. It had a Picture of him, Pikachu, Charizard and Gible. There were also something written on it.

 _'In the memory of our best friend/trainer/rival Ash Ketchum and His_ _Pokémon Rest in Peace'_ was inscribed on it.

Ash wondered how much they all missed him.

He went back to the room where Mewtwo was been treated to find his Mom outside.

"Hi Honey I wanted to invite Professor Oak and Tracy for lunch so that they also can hear your explanation" she said stressing the last word.

Ash scratched the back of his head nervously.

He went in to see Mewtwo sleeping.

"He just needs some rest young man while you have some explanation to do..." Professor Oak told.

Just as they were leaving Mewtwo spoke up "I will also come with you Ash" It told telepathically.

Everyone except Ash and James were stunned.

 _'And I thought Meowth was the only talking Pokémon'_ Delia Thought.

"But Mewtwo you need to rest" Ash said in a polite voice.

"I will rest in the Pokéball" Mewtwo declared.

"Ok then i will do as you tell" Ash said and returned Mewtwo.

**10 Minutes Later**

When they reached home they found Jessie and Meowth who welcomed Ash with a hug. Meowth was happy that Ash, Pikachu and all his Pokémon were safe.

Ash narrated his entire story from the weird island to the Base of Team Rocket.

"So that was your Lucario which was registered today?" Professor Oak asked.

"Ya Professor, He with all the others back at the ranch" Ash explained.

"But its gud to hav ya back frum all the years Ash" Meowth spoke. (A/N: I am really bad at Meowth Language I tried my best)

"What do you mean by all the Years?" Ash asked.

Everyone looked at him dumbfounded.

"What?" Ash questioned them.

"Ash you were away for three whole years" Tracy spoke.

-Silence-

"WHAT! I WAS GONE FOR THREE WHOLE YEARS?" Ash shouted.

Just then there was a door knock.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*knock*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who is at the door? Is it Giovanni? Or is it Arceus or is it an Alien from outer space...

Find out in the next chapter...Stay Tuned.

NOTICE: I will be on Vacation Guys I will try to Update Next Wednesday if not it will be Next Sunday or the day after. I am really sorry Guys...

Riolu97 signing out

Until Next Time...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys...

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Pokémon and it belong to their respective Owners.

Please forgive me Hawlucha!

Hawlucha: Lucha Lucha (Refusing)

Please!

Hawlucha: Lucha (uses Flying Press on the Author)

Reviews will be answered at the Last!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Knock Knock*

"Would you go and answer the door Mimey" Delia asked her Pokémon since they were having lunch.

"I didn't expect this kind of reaction on seeing me Mom" he said smiling at his mother.

Delia smiled at her son and replied "At the bottom of my heart, I knew you were alive" she said earning a nod from Professor Oak.

Tracy was about to speak when they heard a familiar voice.

"Same old Ashy boy still a gluten" Gary said grinning.

Ash who had finished his lunch got up and hugged Gary.

"I missed you a lot buddy" Ash told.

"Same here Ashy Boy" Gary replied.

Delia and Professor Oak were surprised when Ash did not react to his Nickname.

"Hello there Ash, It's good to see you again." told a man behind him.

He had Red hair, Red eyelashes and had Ruby eyes. He was wearing a Black and Red jumpsuit.

"Lance" Ash spoke up in amazement.

"What are you guys doing here and how did you know that I am here?" Ash asked still in amazement.

"Well Ash when Gramps told me that you were alive I didn't believe him at all, when he was very serious about it I just came here. Lance also tagged along with me. He has some special request if you don't mind" Gary spoke.

"Sure thing why don't we speak about this in the living room" Ash said.

Every settled down in their living room.

Lance started to speak "You guys know the death of the Indigo or the Kanto Champion right?" Everyone nodded except Ash.

"I don't know anything about that, what happened Lance?" Ash asked.

"You see Ash our new champion was killed in a car crash."

"Oh" Ash looked down sadly.

"So I was saying that the car crash wasn't due to the driver dosing away." Lance told shocking everyone except Gary.

"When I went to the spot we found traces of sleep power in the car's AC vents" Lance was about to continue when he was interrupted by Ash.

"Uhh what's an AC Vent?" Ash asked and everyone fell from their seats anime style.

"Come on Ashy Boy don't Act stupid, it's the place where the cold air from the Air Conditioner get releases inside the car cabin" Gary scolded.

"Oh I'm sorry guys" Ash looked down in embarrassment.

'Man how could I be so dumb ' Ash thought.

"Ok so I asked Gary to investigate and find out which Pokémon it was. While he was doing his work I overheard the conversation so I joined Gary to come here "Lance finished.

"So what has that to do with me?" Ash asked.

"Ash I know it's hard for you since you returned only several hours ago after several years but still" Lance took a Deep breath "Will you challenge the Indigo league?" he finished earning surprised look, Especially from Delia.

Ash spoke up "Why?" he asked in a serious tone.

"It all started 4 or 5 years ago in Sinnoh which you participated in, as you all know Tobias won and a year later he defeated Cynthia. Then there was another league where one strong trainer with very strong Pokémon won after that Tobias gave up as a Champion and the strong trainer took the spot.

The weird thing is this happened in all the regions except Kanto and Johto." Lance paused.

"Why is that?" Ash asked in curiosity.

"That's because Kanto had a new champion and the Indigo League still hasn't started and Johto's silver conference's stadium was destroyed by an earthquake, so there is no Championship till it's rebuilt." Lance finished his explanation.

"So what's your answer?" Lance asked.

'Oh no Ash is going to be in danger again but he also must help save Kanto too' Delia was thinking but snapped out when she was met by Ash's gaze.

She smiled and nodded slowly.

He then gazed at Professor Oak and got the same.

"Ok Lance I will help you" Ash replied.

"Then Ash I suggest we leave tomorrow I have to show you some stuff" Lance told getting up.

"Lance" Delia Spoke up earning his attention.

"Yes mam" Lance replied.

"Could you let Ash stay for another couple of days, I suppose you understand" She spoke smiling.

"It's Ok Mrs Ketchum I can understand" Lance replied. He then turned towards Ash and spoke "Me and Gary have some work in Johto. I will come after two days Ash" Lance told Ash to which he nodded.

"Come on Gary" Lance told Gary who stood up.

"Hey Lance!" Ash called out in a nervous tone.

"Yea Ash"

"A-Are we going b-by an a-airplane?" he asked nervously.

Lance smiled and replied "I know you are afraid, so let's go by a Flying Pokémon" he replied still smiling.

"Smell ya later Ashy Boy" He told as he left.

"We will also return to the Ranch Delia it's almost 6 PM" Professor Oak announced as he and Tracy stood up.

"By Ash I'll meet you tomorrow ok" Tracy said and both exited the house leaving Delia, Ash and and the Ex-Rockets alone.

Surprisingly the Rockets didn't speak a word and excused themselves and went to work.

Ash then spoke up "Mom... How's everyone" looking at the Photos of his friends on the wall.

"They are all fine Ash, Thanks to you they have all reached their goals" Delia said happily.

"What did I do?" Ash asked in a confused tone.

"You were the one who made them realise their dreams Ash"

"Really?"

"Ya really"

"Tell me more Mom" Ash spoke with a wide smile.

"Sure Honey, Let me see...

Brock is now the Top Pokémon doctor of Kanto, Misty is Cerulean city Gym leader who is undefeated like Sabrina, May won the Hoen Grand Festival last year and now is a top Coordinator, Max reached top 16 in Hoen League and visited Pallet a week ago, now he will be challenging the Indigo League."

'Oh now I must face Max' Ash thought smiling the he kept his promise alive.

Delia continued " Dawn like May won Sinnoh Grand Festival and is also a Pokémon model and a Top coordinator, Iris is the Gym Leader of Opelucid City Gym leader and a Dragon Master, Cilan is the Striaton City Gym Leader, S-class connoisseur and a Top chef and there is Bonnie who is now a trainer and Clemont is an inventor and one of the strongest Gym leader of the Kalos region." she paused and then continued "Serena is the undefeated Kalos queen for three years" she finished to find Ash crying.

"What's the matter dear?" Delia asked in grief.

"Nothing Mom, H-How's Serena?" Ash asked.

"To be frank Ash, She was the most broken one when she found out you died, But now she is fine" Delia looked at her son and continued "Why did you Ask" she questioned him.

"Well Mom" he narrated what happened at the airport and started to cry.

Delia hugged her son.

"Don't worry Ash I bet she still have feelings for you" she said trying to brighten the mood.

"How could you be so sure Mom? What if..." but was stopped by Delia.

"Now Ash you look very tired I will make your favourites for dinner" she told walking towards the kitchen.

Ash heard some noise and went out to find Staraptor and Pikachu.

Pikachu thanking the bird for dropping him off.

"Hey Staraptor" Ash petted on its head.

"Starrrr" it replied.

"You must be Hungry Staraptor why don't you go back to the Ranch for some food"

"Star!" the bird flew.

Ash had his dinner in silence, not many words were exchanged.

"PIKA!"Pikachu shouted looking a bottle of Ketchup and happily hugging it.

Ash went to bed and slept like a log.

The next day he woke up and looked at his clock. It was 12.30 PM and Pikachu was nowhere to be seen.

'Man why didn't anyone wake me up and where is Pikachu' he thought.

He went down stairs to meet his Mom and James who were looking at him happily.

"Mom why didn't you wake me up and where's Pikachu?" he asked

"You were really tired honey and as for Pikachu" she was cut-off by a loud 'Chaaa' and a Pikachu holding a ketchup Bottle

"Ash we have something for you" James told and handed him something.

It was made up of golden metal and had a large glass. On its back there was a symbol of a fruit. (A/N: I do not own Apple. Inc. so don't sue me...) It was an Apple fruit.

"What's this?" Ash asked.

"A Smartphone, You can Video call, Browse the internet, and do anything on this device it even can project holographic image. " he told.

"Cool!" Ash exclaimed.

"Isn't this very expensive?" Ash asked.

"Yes it is honey, it costs 400 dollars" Delia said normally.

Ash and Pikachu's Jaw dropped

"What! 400 dollars" he exclaimed.

"That's nothing for a Billionaire "Delia replied.

"What do you mean Mom" Ash questioned.

"You have 1.8 Billion dollars in your Bank Ash" James replied.

Ash's Jaw dropped further and Pikachu dropped the bottle of Ketchup when his Mom handed him a Debit card.

"How?" Ash managed to spoke.

"Well you had Participated in so many league and Tournaments plus the money which was given by Professor Oak, you made yourself a small fortune Ash" his mother replied.

"Ash I will tutor you on using this Phone" James told pulling Ash who Pocketed his Debit Card.

After several hours, Ash's hairstyle was completely changed, now he had a less messy hair and a clean shaved face.

He went shopping with his Mom, Jessie and James.

James also declared that he and Jessie were dating each other (Which Ash felt a little weird).

The day Passed by without any weird incidents. The next Day Ash received a parcel containing Luxury balls which he bought on an online sale for all his Pokémon and transferred all of them.

He was reunited with Hawlucha who reunited with had gone to solve some problem with the fighting Pokémon in the forest.

After Dinner Ash went to his room and lying on his bed he thought about all the incidents which happened all these years and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So it wasn't Serena and the winner is Km (Guest)!

So I updated (Yah!)I will be Updating after 10 Days or so (Nooo!)

Anyways

bankerrtx01: Ya i know I think I messed up a bit which is suppose it gets solved in this it was not Serena they will reunite in the following chapters...

ThePsychoPath96: Sure they all will come i am really sorry I didn't include Hawlucha... and the Answer who was at the door...You just found out.

Son gogeta: Sure How can I miss him! He will come in the future chapters...

Nexxus176: Sorry to disappoint you :P

Km (Guest): You guessed it right it was Gary will get to know about Giovanni's Plan as the story continues.

Thanks for the review Guys!

Stay Tuned for the next Chapter!

Riolu97 signing Out!

Until Next Time...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I was going to update this chapter sooner but when Ash lost another league that got me completely out of writing mood.

Bleachedred shinigami pokemon: Sure I will be adding him and some more of Ash Pokemon in the Following chapters.

TheLegendaryGuy: I am glad you Like my story! Thanks for supporting me! :)

On with the Fic!

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Pokémon and it belong to their respective Owners.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ash Honey! Wake Up!" Delia said trying to wake her son.

Ash slowly opened his eyes, rubbing it.

"Good Morning Honey!" Delia greeted cheerfully.

"Morning Mom..." Ash while he felt a cold breeze from the nearby window. He got up from the bed and walked towards the window.

'Man, Its cloudy out there' he thought.

"PikaPi Pikachu" Pikachu squeaked.

"Good morning buddy "Ash replied smiling.

He took all his new clothes and went to the shower.

After he washed himself, He wore his new clothes and came downstairs.

He went towards the kitchen from where there was a strong aroma of his favourite breakfast...

Pancakes.

He sat on the dining table and looked at his mom making some.

"It will be ready in a few minutes honey" Delia spoke as she tossed a pan cake.

"Where are Jessie, James and Meowth?" Ash asked

"They went to the hotel for breakfast service" she replied.

"Ok" Ash answered staring at the celling.

He wasn't happy, He didn't know why. He looked at Pikachu sitting next to him on the table happily drinking (or eating) a big bottle of ketchup.

He then thought about Serena. Their adventures together, the last day he saw her at the airport, her beautiful Performances and most of all her cute face. Why! Why was he thinking about her now? She would have forgotten about him and moved on. She may also have replaced him since she is the Kalos queen.

"Ash honey why don't you start eating now, Lance will be here to pick you up now" She told placing a plate with Five Pancakes. Ash didn't respond, He was staring at the ceiling.

"You okay honey?" Delia asked worriedly. Pikachu stopped drinking ketchup and looked at his trainer.

"Uh oh I am okay" Ash replied with a bit of sadness in his voice. He started to eat his breakfast. Delia was going to question him but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll go and get it" Delia told and left the kitchen.

Ash being Ash, started to stuff himself.

Delia opened the door to find Lance. She was expecting him since he was a very responsible person.

"Good morning Mrs Ketchum" Lance told with a smile.

"Welcome Lance, Why don't you join us for breakfast?" Delia asked as Lance entered the house.

"No thank you I finished my breakfast" Lance replied. Just then Ash and Pikachu came out of the kitchen.

"Ash, did you finish the breakfast?" Delia asked.

"Yes mom" He replied and then turned towards Lance "Hey Lance" he asked.

"Hello Ash, You ready?" Lance asked.

"You bet I am!" Ash replied.

"So let's get going" Lance replied walking towards the door, But stopped when Ash spoke up "Where are we going anyways".

"To the Kalos region" Lance replied walking out of the door.

"Kalos region!" Exclaimed Ash.

"Ash honey, Take this backpack and call me often, don't forget your credit card" she said handing him a backpack, His Phone and his wallet.

"Oh and take this too" She said it was a Mega Stone collar and a Bracelet for the Key stone. "Thanks mom "Ash spoke and hugged his mom.

He was about to leave with Pikachu on his shoulder when his mom spoke aloud.

"Don't forget to change your underwear" She spoke almost smirking.

Ash Faceplamed

Pikachu tried not to laugh.

"Ok bye mom" He told and got out of the house to see Lance leaning against a car and waiting for him.

"Hey Lance, I thought you came on Dragonite?" Ash spoke looking at his silver car.

"You see Ash" Lance hesitated "The weather is not good for flying on a Pokémon".

Ash's eyes widened. Even Pikachu looked shocked.

"T-That means" Ash spoke in fear.

"I am sorry to say Ash "Lance Paused and continued "We have to fly via my private plane"

"Oh Noo!" Ash screamed while Pikachu looked very scared.

"It's okay Ash we are not gonna crash" Lance chuckling and getting inside his car.

Ash gave his mom a hug and had sat in the car with Pikachu.

'Kalos here I come' he thought.

***Lumiose City, Kalos. ***

A Honey Blond girl was sitting on a big couch and was watching Television.

Suddenly her phone began to ring. She looked at the picture and smiled.

The girl in the Picture was fair and had long blue hair and blue eyes

It was her best friend Dawn.

Dawn and Serena had become very close after Ash's death. Dawn knew about the relationship between Ash and Serena. She helped Serena get out of her depression and got her back on track on her dream as a Performer. It was because of Dawn's encouragement Serena went back to Performing and stopped whining about Ash's death.

She Picked the Phone up and tapped the answer button and a live video chat was started.

Dawn was sitting on a bed of a hotel room and Kenny can be seeing playing with a Gaming Laptop.

"Hey Serena!" Dawn told cheerfully.

"Hey Dawn! "Serena exclaimed and continued "Are all the Promotions over?" she spoke.

"Yes it did" Dawn told in a tiring tone and a chuckle was heard from the background.

"Ugh! Stop it Kenny! Go play that damn video game elsewhere, I am trying to talk you know. "Yelled at her fellow competitor.

"Dawn I killed Barry 10 times! Man he is so gonna pissed!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Idiot! Anyways Serena how about we go for shopping the day after tomorrow?" Dawn questioned.

Before Serena could answer, Kenny looked at Dawn in horror.

"W-What do you mean by 'We'?" Kenny asked face full of horror "And you just shopped three days ago!" Kenny told her in a nervous tone.

"You are coming Mister! Besides you need to hold our bags." Dawn replied coolly

Kenny gulped and heard Serena laughing from the device.

"Sure Dawn I will" Serena replied.

"Anyways I will go to sleep now, Good Night Serena" Dawn told yawning earning a chuckle from Serena.

"Good Night Dawn" Serena replied and ended the call.

*** In the middle of nowhere ***

Ash was in Lance's private jet with him and Pikachu shivering like Hell!

"L-Lance" Ash called out and Lance who stopped looking at his laptop looked at him in a questioning look on his face.

"How L-Long does it t-take to r-r-reach? "Ash questioned still shivering.

"Calm down Ash, We will reach in an hour and you can sleep in the Hotel then..." Lance replied typing something in his Laptop.

'Oh boy!' Ash though who was sitting next to the window seat.

*** 1 Hour Later ***

"Finally! Land!" "Pika! Pikkaaachuu" both Ash and Pikachu yelled falling on the ground or the tarmac of the Airport.

Lance sweat dropped and got a cloak from the Plane.

"Come on Ash! You will get attention from the Airport employees" Lance whispered angrily earning Ash's attention who stood up and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry Lance" Ash replied. Lance threw him the Black Cloak "Wear this all the time with the hood on, don't tell anyone your real identity." and then handed him an ID.

Ash looked at the ID and Pikachu jumped up to his trainers shoulder.

"Alex Satoshi?" Ash spoke aloud as he turned towards Lance waiting for an answer.

"Yes Ash You shall not reveal your identity to anyone, okay?" Lance told while looking at his plane.

"Lance I cannot hide my identity from any of my friends" Ash told with a bit of anger in his voice.

Lance didn't say anything but was inspecting the wing of the Aircraft.

"I thought you would say that" Lance turned towards Ash and Placing right hand on his left shoulder (Pikachu was on his right).

"You will only reveal your identity when any of your find out who you are" Lance told him in a serious voice and started to walk towards the Limo which just arrived.

"But Lance!" Ash shouted but Lance didn't turn around instead he opened the car door and sat in it.

*** 1 hour later ***

Ash reached the hotel with Lance wearing a cloak; they got in the lift and went to their respective rooms.

Ash fell on the bed and passed out and Pikachu curled up next to him.

The Next day Ash woke up with the sound of the room bell. He lazily got up and walked towards the door and looked through Lens. It was Lance.

He opened the door to look at a very fresh Lance.

"Good Morning Lance" Ash greeted him yarning.

"Good Morning Ash, Get ready soon we have places to be..." Lance replied.

"Okay" Ash muttered while Lance left. He closed the door and made sure he locked it. He looked at Pikachu who was still sleeping. He smile at his yellow rodent and Picked up a Towel and went to take a shower.

After several minutes he went to the lobby to check for Breakfast and was followed by Pikachu.

Lance was nowhere to be seen; maybe he decided to eat in his room since he was a champion? Who knows?

Ash was wearing the cloak now since he was in public and left Pikachu at the Hotels Pokémon Care Centre since Pokémon were not allowed in the dining hall.

He sat with a plate filled with food and started to dig in when he heard a very familiar voice.

"No need to worry Kenny! Buneary and Piplup will take care of your Eevee" Dawn told in her usual cheerful tone.

'Oh Crap Pikachu is in trouble' he thought and looked at his old friend.

"That's when I worry the most" Kenny muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Dawn snapped angrily.

"N-Nothing" the brown hair replied nervously.

Ash looked at his best friend who now sat just after two tables to his right.

She now had changed a lot.

Ash had tears in his eyes. He couldn't speak to her after all these years.

'I shouldn't stay here long' Ash thought and finished his breakfast and ran out of the hall crying.

He went to pick up Pikachu. His eyes widened when he saw two other familiar Pokémon.

"Oh No" Ash muttered looking at his poor friend.

"BUN! BUNEARY! BUN BUN BUNEARY!" Buneary was screaming and crying hugging Pikachu.

"Piplup Pi Pip Lup" Piplup was hitting Pikachu on his chest crying.

Pikachu then hugged both,

"PIKACHU PIKA!" Pikachu started crying holding his friends.

'Busted' Ash thought.

"Pikachu" Ash called out slowly.

Both Buneary and Piplup looked at Ash and back at Pikachu. Pikachu told something to both of them, and then all of a sudden both the Sinnoh Pokémon tackled him.

"I am happy to see you guys" Ash told hugging. He never felt so emotional in all the years till now.

He had small droplets in his eyes.

Suddenly at the corner of his eyes he saw Dawn and Kenny walking towards him.

"Please Guys don't tell Dawn now I will surprise her later" Ash whispered.

"I am very sorry Sir" Dawn told Ash pulling Piplup from Ash who was refusing.

"Behave Piplup!" Dawn yelled to which the Poor water type flinched at the yelling.

Buneary jumped from Ash and blushing nuzzled Pikachu who was also Blushing.

Buneary walked towards Dawn shyly.

"I am really sorry Sir for their misbehaviour" Dawn told Ash still thinking what her Buneary did to that Pikachu.

"Its Fine mam, they are very friendly Pokémon" Ash told has he petted Buneary. He then turned towards Pikachu and said "Let's Go Pikachu".

Pikachu hopped on his shoulder happily.

Dawn stood there in shock 'T-That's just like how Ash used to speak' she thought as Ash left the area.

"There you are Eevee" Kenny spoke picking up his brown Pokémon and turning towards Dawn "Let's go Dawn; we don't wanna go late do we?" Kenny spoke as he moved towards the glass door.

He didn't hear anything from Dawn. He stopped and turned back slowly "Dawn! Is there something wrong?" Kenny asked. Dawn didn't budge.

Kenny walked up to her and shook her shoulder.

"Uh Oh ok" Dawn muttered quickly.

"What's wrong Dawn?" Kenny questioned her.

"Nothing Let's Go" Dawn replied and moved towards the glass door.

*** Lobby ***

"Man that was too close, Right Pikachu" Ash asked his partner who was on his shoulder.

"Pikaaaa Piiikachuuuu" Pikachu replied dreamily blushing.

"Uhhh" Ash was out of words.

What's wrong with him anyway?

"Hey Ash, Sorry to keep you waiting" Lance spoke earning Ash's attention.

"Hey Lance, That's Ok Lance" Ash smiled and continued "I can understand".

They left the building and got into their car where Lance drove to a hospital.

"Hospital?" Ash asked.

"Well Ash this is top secret" Lance told him walking into the Hospital.

"But I will tell you anyways. We raided a Team Rocket Base here in Kalos recently and some of our men injured are here "Lance told looking to the ground.

"And there is someone you know too" Lance told walking in a room.

There were two more G-Men inside and there was someone on the hospital bed. He was bandaged around his head, Left hand, Ribs and right leg.

As soon as Ash looked at his Face he trembled to the ground.

"R-Ritchie" Ash spoke weakly.

"Yes Ash your friend joined the G-Men from the day you disappeared" Lance replied.

"His Pikachu was also severely injured but it is treated by the best, back in Kanto" Lance added.

Ash sat there for several hours.

It was almost night, Ash and Pikachu decided to take a walk around Lumiose city. He wore his cloak and Pikachu was on his left shoulder since he left his bag in the Hotel.

He walked around the city and noticed how much it has changed over these years after the attack of Team Flare. He went to the Park and sat on the bench, looking at the stars and thinking about all the people he has met in his journey and then thinking of Serena.

It had become dark so he decided to head to the Hotel.

He stood up and started to walk, He then saw a figure approaching him. He stopped and then looked closely at the figure. It seems the figure was a human and was running towards him. Since there was little light and there were no street light at the part of the park Ash couldn't identify the person. Then when the person was closer he could distinguish the Person as a woman, a very familiar one too. She had a fair face with long hairs which looked like Honey blond.

"Oh Arceus " Ash muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cliff-hanger! So what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter :P

I want this story to be the best and I have done some changes in my writing style, so you can all suggest me new things and thanks for supporting me with this story so far.

Another news is that I have joined a College (Or a university) so the updates will be delayed.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter... and please review to support me...

Riolu97 signing Out!

Until Next Time...


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys! How are you all? Me well not that good anyways

ThePsychoPath96 : Well I forgot two, Scraggy and Palpitoad... Thanks for pointing out I will add them in some I suppose this chapter will meet your expectations.

bankerrtx01 : Should I have to? probably not... :P

TheLegendaryGuy : I am glad you like this story!

So not wasting any time let's get going!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and it belongs to their respective owners.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh Arceus " Ash muttered.

"Pikachu go and hide in that bush" Ash whispered.

Pikachu looked at him in confusion but nodded.

He jumped from his trainers shoulder and ran to hide in the bushes.

The girl who was running towards Ash had tripped and fell to the ground.

"Serena!" Ash shouted and ran towards her. She had fallen to the ground and hurt her leg.

She was sobbing with her face in her hands.

Ash went near her who was still crying fallen on the ground. Looking at Serena made his heart skip a beat, But why was she crying? Did she come to know who he was? Or does she have another problem?

Ash was about to place his hand on the shoulder when she yelled in anger.

"Go away! How many times I have told you I don't want to be your girlfriend!" she yelled. Ash was shocked by her response. He never saw her shout at him like that. This broke his heart.

Serena lifted her head to look at Ash who was wearing a cloak. She stopped crying and continued to look at Ash.

Ash felt shivers down his spine.

'If she continues to stare at me, s-she will know who I am' Ash thought.

"W-Who are you?" Serena asked to Ash's relief. A part wanted to hug her and tell who he is. But he had promised Lance that he will reveal himself if his friends found out.

"I-I am" Ash paused for a second 'What was that name? ' Ash thought hard. Pikachu who was watching everything by the bush wanted to thunderbolt him.

"Oh It's Alex Satoshi" Ash shouted in happiness and then realised Serena was staring at him, looking confused.

"Sorry about that" Ash told a Serena rubbing the back of his neck. Serena was now staring at him.

'Why does she look like she has seen a ghost? '

Ash offered his hand to Serena who hesitated and tried to get up on her own But a strong sensation of pain was felt due to the cut on her right leg she was unable to get up.

"Please Mam, Let me help ya" Ash told as he offered his hand. Serena looked into his eyes which made Ash nervous. She gave him her hand and Ash pulled her. Due to the force Serena was now too close to him.

'Why does he seem so familiar?' Serena thought but snapped out when she heard a annoying familiar voice.

"Come on Serena! Why don't you date me?" In front of Ash was a boy of almost their age. He had long blue hair which were nicely groomed. He was wearing white shirt with a black sleeve less jacket and black trousers. He also had a sunglass in his pocket.

Ash looked at him.

'I think I have seen him somewhere" Ash thought.

"Come on Serena, That loser Ash is dead already and he was too stupid for a beautiful girl like you" the other teen told.

Ash felt his blood boil.

'Why you' Ash thought of crushing him there but was interrupted by Serena.

"I am not interested Damian, Please leave me alone! " Serena shouted hiding behind Ash.

'That's why he is familiar! I wish I had Charizard now' Ash thought mentally smacking himself.

"Hey you Homeless man! " Damian called out referring to Ash.

"Leave her alone or else! " he was cut of by Serena

"Or else what? " She snapped holding Ash's hand tightly.

"Then I would have to do it the hard way" Damian snapped and was joined by two more guys.

"Serena I am asking you one last time" Damian spoke as the other two pulled out their Pokéballs.

Serena looked away and pulled out her Pokéballs and was about to throw but was stopped by Ash.

"Let me handle this " Ash told cooly.

"Trying to be a hero eh? " Damian shouted.

"Come on guys teach this punk a lesson not to mess with an elite" Damian commanded.

'He is an elite! ' Ash thought but he put that aside for now.

"Go scizor" one of the men shouted throwing a Pokéball.

"Snorlax Go" the other shouted.

Ash picked his ball from his belt. Serena watched his every action and was lost in thoughts.

"Infernape, I choose you" Ash called out throwing his ball. Serena snapped from her thoughts when she heard him talk like that.

'T-That is just like Ash, Even his posture while battling and how he throws the Pokéball and how he calls out his Pokémon is just like Ash' She thought looking at him in shock.

'Could it be' she thought but was interrupted by Ash's command.

"Volt-Tackle on Snorlax and Flamethrower on Scizor " Ash commanded.

Suddenly there was a yellow flash of light from a bush and then there was a beam of light which hit Snorlax fainting it instantly. Pikachu stood in front of Ash.

"Pikachu! " it shouted taunting them.

Infernape had cancelled out Scizor's hyperbeam with a flamethrower.

"Now Infernape use your strongest flare blitz" Ash told to the fire monkey who was now surrounded by fire which turned sky blue and hit Scizor fainting it instantly.

"Why you son of a, I will teach you a lesson " He yelled and threw a Pokéball in which was a Machamp had materialised.

Serena looked at Pikachu and its trainer in awe.

*** 15 minutes later ***

All of Damian's so called 'dogs' Pokémon were out cold.

"You fools you didn't make him lose even one Pokémon! " he yelled at them. Stepping forward" I will crush you myself" he told pulling out a Pokéball.

"Electivire go! "

"Electivire! " the Pokémon yelled.

"Ok Infernape use Mach punch! " Ash spoke.

"Counter with Thunder Punch"

"Flamethrower! "

"Protect" Damian yelled as the Pokémon was surrounded by a green light.

"Infernape Jump and use Flamethrower! " Ash spoke as infernape jumped and used Flamethrower.

"Protect! " Damian spoke.

"Follow it by Flare Blitz" Ash told calmly as Infernape ended the Flamethrower and the green light which surrounded Electivire faded. Infernape was covered in a Flame and turned blue hitting Electivire.

"No Electivire! " Damian yelled.

"Use Mach Punch with Close Combat" Ash commanded.

Infernape's hands starts glowing and starts to punch its enemy at high speed.

Electivire fainted due to the assault.

Damian stood with his eyes widened in shock.

'How could he take out my Ace Pokémon that easily ' he thought and then realised he had left his Pokémon for a check up at the Pokémon centre.

The other two People attacked Ash but was answered by a strong punch in their faces.

"I-I will take care of you" Damian spoke as he and his friends run from the spot.

This left Ash and Serena alone in the park under the lamp.

"So Alex, will you join me for a walk? " Serena spoke and started to move.

"O-Ok " Ash replied as Pikachu hopped on his shoulder.

"You see Alex, You remind me very much of a friend of mine " Serena spoke as Ash gulped.

"He was a brave, strong and a great Pokémon trainer. He loved Pokémon so much he was ready to give up his life for them. I had a crush on him, well I loved him and he loved me back" As soon as Serena spoke the last word there were tears in her eyes. Ash was about to cry when Serena stopped. Still her back in front of him" I-I lost him, T-That's what I thought b-but I meet him again, he saves me from a maniac and l-lies to me about his identity" Ash's eyes widened and realised his cover is blown. For some reason a part of him was happy.

Serena turned towards him looking him in the eye still crying.

"Why Ash! Why did you lie to me! " Serena yelled and both Ash and Pikachu flinched.

'He is soo dead' Pikachu thought and jumped of his shoulder.

"S-Serena I-I can e-explain " Ash stammered when Serena slapped him.

'SLAP!'

'Ouch' Ash thought.

"Why Ash! Why don't you like me anymore! " Serena yelled and was now punching his chest with both her hands. The force of each punch decreased and Ash managed to hug her as she cried on his shoulder.

"I am sorry Serena, I didn't want to hurt you " he whispered to her stroking her hair "I will explain to you" he whispered as she hugged him tight and stopped crying.

Their moment was interrupted by a flash of light.

Serena looked at the direction of the light, pulling away from Ash but still holding his hand.

"Its you! Can you stop following me already!" Serena yelled.

"Who is he? " Ash asked.

"Paparazzi " Serena replied.

"Papa.. What? " Ash asked in confusion.

"Get his camera to me, I will explain later " Serena whispered to him which he nodded.

"Lucario come out" Ash spoke calmly when one of his balls bursted open from his belt.

"Lucario could you get the camera from that guy who is running there? " Ash asked.

Lucario nodded and used extreme speed and got the camera in a second and handed it to Serena who looked thought the photos.

"Hey that is my Camera! " The photographer yelled.

"Then this is my life! " Serena snapped angrily.

"I'll show you! Go Vigoroth "

"VIGOROTH! " the Pokémon yelled.

"Close combat follow it by a Mega Punch and Aura sphere " Ash calmly commanded.

Lucario's eyes widened, hitting his opponent at extreme speed.

Lucario landed a last kick on Vigoroth and stood looking at Ash while Vigoroth fainted.

Serena deleted the photos and handed it to Ash who gave it to Lucario.

"Use Extreme speed and carry the man far away" Ash told his dog pokémon who saluted and before disappeared with the Photographer Lucario took a selfie. Ash facepalmed thinking why he loved taking photo's of himself.

Ash then turned to Serena who was staring at him. He looked into her eyes and went closer to her.

Pikachu's POV

I Saw the looking into each other and they both moved had his hand warped around Serena and she had her hands around his back. I saw in joy as they move Closer, Closer, a little more!

"Serena are you alright! " I heard a voice.

"Damn! " I muttered snapping my fingers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anyways from now on I will be updating on Saturdays from now...

Thanks for the review Guys it really inspired me for writing this story.

Riolu97 signing out...

Until Next Time...


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys!

So how is it going? I am here with another Chapter and again to remind you guys I will be Updating every Saturday...

bankerrtx01: C'mon Man! You know I am not that crazy!

Prathik (Guest): I am really Glad that you Like My story! Thanks for the support

TheLegendaryGuy: The Journey surely will continue! Thanks for the support man! ;)

Idan phoenix: You questions will be answered in this chapter :P and here Ash's Lucario is a bit fun loving so you can expect things like that more often..

zippythecellist : Well isn't that obvious! I am glad your enjoying it...

Update 2: I am really sorry guys! This chapter had so many flaws that I got really Sad. I really want this story to be perfect in terms of Grammar and spelling, So I will work hard on each chapter (From the start till now) And i'll get rid of all the flaws...I really cannot publish a sub-standard work here..

Update 3: A few changes here and there to make it all the more interesting for you guys! Lemme know how it is! Awaiting your feedback as always.

I really thank TheLegendaryGuy for pointing out my flaws and giving suggestions and I will promise that I will do my best from now on and get rid of any other Flaw...

Suggestions are Always welcome :)

Anyways on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and it belongs to their respective owners.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Serena are you alright!? " They heard a voice and backed away from each other, blushing.

Serena looked towards the dark when she saw a familiar face approach them.

Ash was staring at Serena. He felt a different kind of feeling, that he had never experienced. This weird feeling thinking about her, he started to feel Butterfree's in his stomach and his face heated up thinking about it.

"Oh my God Serena, I'm sorry I am late " A young lady with familiar blue hair spoke as she hugged Serena.

She looked at the man standing next to Serena with an angry face .

"What were you doing to her Mister" She spoke when she recognised the hooded man and the Pikachu.

"Hey! You seem like the guy I saw today morning! I didn't expect you to be troubling Serena!" She yelled as she got her Pokéball in her hand.

Ash snapped out and realised what Dawn was gonna do.

"Wait Dawn! I can explain" Ash snapped, not wanting to battle his friend.

"Wait a minute...How do you know my name?" Dawn asked, looking at him for an answer.

'Now you're BUSTED !' he heard a voice in his head which belongs to Lucario, who was behind him.

"Dawn... No.. What are you doing? He was the one who saved me " Serena instantly spoke up.

"Oh..." Dawn Paused.

"But still how do you know my name?" Dawn asked in a curious tone.

"Well Y-Your the Princess of Sinnoh" Ash managed to speak which seemed to have answered the question, when suddenly Serena who was really pissed stood next to Ash glaring at him.

'I don't like the look on her face' Ash thought wondering what she was upto.

"Why are you lying Ash!" Serena shouted.

'Oh No' Ash thought wondering what to say next.

'Now you're really BUSTED' Lucario spoke through Aura.

Dawn stood there in shock. She realised what Serena yelled, it took her some time to register what she had shouted.

She looked at the person who lowered his hood revealing his Raven hair and the brown eyes they were familiar with.

'It Can't Be' Dawn thought and took a step backwards shaking her head sideways.

"It can't be" She muttered in a low voice before _**fainting.**_

*** 1 Hour Later ***

Dawn opened her blue eyes and was trying to focus on the objects around her, still lying on bed.

She then realised what happened before and suddenly woke up from the bed.

She realised it was Serena's Apartment.

She walked towards the door, opening it to look at three people who were sitting on the couch and watching a movie.

Dawn stood in front of Ash with a frowning face and had a "YOUR'E DEAD..." look on her face, immediately realising he had just got back from the dead!

"Ash Ketchum where the hell have you been!" She shouted

"I will explain once you calm down" Ash spoke hoping she would sit and relax.

Ash then told them about what had happened in the past three years and the favour Lance asked him.

"So that's why I didn't reveal my identity" Ash finished.

Serena was in the verge of tears, While Dawn was very happy. She went to Ash and gave him a friendly Hug.

"I am so glad you're alive Ash " She told him with tear filled eyes.

Ash was out of words. He had just realised how much his friends had missed him.

'Man! I guess all my buddies will be this emotional when they find out who I really am' Ash thought.

Dawn took a seat next to Kenny and announced " So guys... Let's go shopping tomorrow!" She said cheerfully. Kenny looked at her, scared as hell but nobody noticed his expression.

"OK then" Serena stood up walking towards the kitchen.

"How does Pasta sound?" Serena continued.

"It sounds deeelicious!" Dawn said cheerfully stood up and walked towards Serena and said "I'll help you Serena" and both the girls walked into the kitchen, leaving Kenny and Ash alone.

"You wouldn't know how much Dawn cried the day you died Ash" Kenny spoke up, gaining Ash and Pikachu's attention.

"Not only Dawn, but all your friends and Pokémon were sad. Serena and your mom were most affected and inconsolable. They were in depression for several months Ash!" Kenny paused looking towards the kitchen, secretly hoping that Dawn would not ruin the pasta.

"Ya Kenny I know" Ash replied in a sad voice." Mom told me everything" he continued.

For the next Fifteen minutes Ash and Kenny spoke random stuff, while the girls prepared them dinner.

"Dinner isss Readyyy " Dawn sang.

"Oh yeah, Finally!" "Pika!Pikachu!" Ash and Pikachu yelled as they ran towards the dining table with their tongues hanging out.

"He still hasn't changed" Dawn sweat dropped.

'He is still the boy I love' Serena exclaimed, hoping that she did not say it aloud.

"Wow ! Serena and Dawn, this Pasta is amazing!" Ash spoke while stuffing his mouth.

"Well Ash, Serena was the one who did all the hard work" Dawn replied grinning towards Serena.

"Y-You helped too Dawn" Serena blushingly spoke.

After they finished their dinner, the group sat on the couch and discussed their plans for tomorrow.

"OK it's settled" said Dawn.

"Tomorrow we go to the mall for some shopping!" She exclaimed with a squeal.

Kenny had a horrified look on his face. He tried to protest against their ideas but was beaten, when Ash also agreed with the girls.

'Man he is digging his own grave!. Dawn will surely bankrupt me soon' Kenny thought as he and Dawn left Serena's Apartment, as Ash and Pikachu followed them.

Ash felt a tug on his right arm and turned to face Serena who looked very sad.

"What's wrong Serena?" Ash asked.

"I-Its n-nothing I just w-want" Serena couldn't speak at all but instead started blushing.

"Let me guess" Ash spoke pulling her chin up to face him.

"You want me to stay...Right?" Ash asked and Serena nodded.

"OK then Dawn and Kenny, you guys go without me and remember to keep my identity a secret" Ash told looking at his friends.

"Sure Ash!" Dawn said teasingly.

She pulled Serena away from Ash and whispered something in her ears.

Suddenly Serena pushed away Dawn, who was looking evilly at Serena.

Serena had hidden her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment.

Dawn pulled Kenny and left.

"Hey Serena" Ash called out her name.

Serena flinched.

She looked at him.

"I'll sleep on the couch" he said and took a pillow from her room and threw it on the couch.

"N-No Ash w-why don't you sleep i-in my bed" Serena asked still embarrassed and hid her face.

She didn't get any reply.

She looked for Ash and she found him on the couch already asleep.

"Ash really?" Serena told in disappointment, puffing her cheeks.

Pikachu saw this and got Serena's attention.

"Pika" he said tapping his chest with his right paw

He went near Ash's belt where he kept his Pokéballs and pressed the button of a ball.

The shining light had filled the living room and a big Pokémon with a violet tail had materialised. It looked at Serena, which sent shivers down her spine. It then looked at Ash who was asleep and then to Pikachu.

"Pika PikaPi Pikachu Pika!" Pikachu told something and Mewtwo looked at Serena, who stiffened at his gaze.

Mewtwo's eyes glowed as Ash was lifted from the couch and was floating in the air.

Still floating Mewtwo generally placed him on the bed.

"T-Thank you" Serena managed to say and Mewtwo nodded and returned back to his ball.

She sat next to him and looked at his sleeping face and smiled.

She laid her head on the pillow and instantly fell asleep.

Pikachu watched everything and was very happy. He silently closed the door and went to the couch where he curled up.

The next day Ash was woken up by the sunlight which was piercing through the window curtain. He was no longer on the couch. He tried to get up but he felt a weight on his chest which didn't allow him to move.

He looked down to see familiar honey blonde hair.

He realised it was Serena's hair, instantly felt nervous and his face started to heat up.

Serena woke up when she felt several vibrations. She panicked and looked at Ash's face and was really relieved to see him.

The last thing she needs is to find out the whole act of meeting Ash was a dream.

She then realised that Ash was staring at her.

She got tensed realising that she was on his chest hugging him.

She let him go blushing and got out of the bed.

"I-I'll go to bath" She spoke as she picked her clothes and other stuff and ran into the bathroom.

Ash was blankly staring at the wall.

How the hell did I get here? Was the only thought in his mind.

"PikaPi!" Pikachu jumped on him.

"Good morning Pikachu" Ash greeted his friend getting up.

He got up and started to stretch his body which Pikachu joined in.

After Serena got out of the bathroom, She instantly went to her room and shut the door.

'Man why is she acting weird?' Ash thought.

Ash spotted a new towel on the couch which he picked up and went to bath.

He came out wearing his old clothes.

He looked at Serena who was doing her hair.(A/N: I am really bad at describing clothes for women so please think of a dress you like for Serena...)

She saw him and smiled. She handed over a package in which there was a light blue jeans and a yellow T-shirt with a single blue strip.

"Serena when did you get this?" Ash asked.

"I ordered it online last night and got it delivered just now" She replied.

"You didn't have to do this Serena" He told blushing a little.

"Anything for my Ash" She told.

Ash smiled and went to change. He still wore the cloak.

Now Ash and Serena were ready to leave.

"Serena what can I do to return the favour"

"Come on Ash you don't have to do anything"

"No I insist" he told firmly.

"Then you could do what you were doing yesterday before Dawn showed up at the park" She told shyly while Ash Started to blush.

He pulled her close and she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Pikachu saw this in awe as his trainer was doing.

Pikachu's POV

I watched they as they got close again. I was very happy for Ash as he was a very dense kid. They mover Closer, Closer, a little more! A little closer!.

.

.

.

.

.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

End of Pikachu's POV.

Pikachu fell anime style.

"Pikaaaa!"

Ash and Serena were again separated as Serena answered the door.

"Hey Serena! Enjoyed your night, EH!" She winked at her.

Now She blushing even more.

She searched for another person but couldn't find him.

"Hey where's Kenny?" Serena asked.

Dawn's face became a little sad.

"He had fever this morning, It read 102 Fahrenheit"

"Oh my that's bad" Ash told and Serena nodded.

"But he insisted me to go with you guys" Dawn told brightly, lifting up the mood.

"OK then let's Go!" Ash cheered as Pikachu lazily followed him.

The gang reached their destination checking out a numerous shops and boutiques in the Mall.

"Hey Dawn do you have Buneary with you?" Ash asked, hearing this Pikachu was quite Happy.

"I left her in the Pokemon Center" Dawn replied and Pikachu's Ears fell.

"I will be sitting here... Why don't you guys go ahead" Ash told and Dawn pulled Serena into a clothes store.

'OK Now for Serena's gift' Ash thought.

He was walking around and spotted a shop he wanted.

***15 Minutes Later***

Ash came out of the store holding a bag in his hand and Pikachu on his shoulder.

He sat on one of the benches and pulled out his phone. He then called Kenny to just check how he is doing.

'Oh Hi Ash ' Kenny spoke .

'Kenny! I thought you had a bad fever' Ash exclaimed.

'Man! You bought that did ya?' and continued ' If that coffee was any hotter it would have exceeded 103 ' he said.

'What?' Ash asked confused.

' C'mon Ash, I dipped the thermometer in the coffee you know'

'Oh Why?'

' Shopping with Dawn is a nightmare, I tried to give you hints not to accept their ideas but you being you, did it'

"NOW I WILL GIVE YOU A NIGHTMARE YOU WILL NEVER FORGET!" came a loud shout from a very familiar voice.

'Oh No' Ash thought as he froze upon hearing that voice.

'Now I feel bad for Kenny" Ash whispered to Pikachu who was on his Lap.

"PikaPika" Pikachu replied in a low voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riolu97 signing off!

Until next Saturday...


	10. Chapter 10

HI Guys!

I am really sorry for the late update; I lost some of my spark due to some exams and other stuff.

Before you guys attack me with Nuclear Missiles and Bazooka's for the small chapter, I am really sorry for that too.

TheLegendaryGuy: Thanks Buddy for spotting all those nasty mistakes! I hope this chapter makes you happy because I have tried my best to write this...

That one guy named me: NOOOOOO! It's Goku! ;)

thor94: ***Author Looks at the PC, scratches his head*** what are you talking about?

bankerrtx01 : Well!? She doesn't face plant... She just faints...

Anyways on with the Fic...

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and it belongs to their respective owners.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash looked in front of him. Still looking at the ground, he saw a pair of feet, Both wearing heeled shoes

'Duh duh duh Dhaa...'

Ash's eyes widened and lifted his head.

'Duh duh duh Dhaa…'

He saw two ladies with **A LOT** shopping bags.

One was very angry. Really angry, the other had mixed emotions.

"Oh H-Hi D-Dawn" Ash spoke. On hearing that, the man who was chatting with Ash froze like as if he was hit by an Ice beam.

Dawn snatched Ash's Phone and yelled.

"The hell were you thinking Mister!"

'D-Dawn I-I can explain'

"OH NO YOU DON'T" Dawn practically shouted.

Serena sat next to Ash.

"Does she always get so angry?" Ash whispered.

"Yea... Since two years after they were attacked by some group" Serena told.

"What group?"

"Nobody knows the leader has a powerful grass type it seems." Serena replied as Dawn sat next to her.

Dawn handed over Ash's Phone after threatening Kenny.

"Anyways Kenny will be there in Five Minutes" Dawn told happily. She then looked at Serena and towards Ash.

She smiled " Maybe I should leave you lovebirds some alone time". She said giggling evilly, standing up and walked away before Ash could stop her.

"S-So Ash, where shall we go?" Serena asked.

"Anywhere you want" Ash replied.

"Before that, I have something for you" Ash spoke and brought out a package behind him.

"What is that?" Serena asked in confusion.

"Close your eyes" Ash told as Pikachu jumped of Ash's shoulder smirking.

Ash pulled the package and looked both the ways.

The last thing he wanted is to reveal his identity or some fan of Serena interrupting their moment.

He placed the package on her hand.

"Now open your eyes" Ash told.

She opened her eyes to look at a brown box.

It had the finish of wood and looked really expensive. She opened the box to find a beautiful diamond necklace.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"I-Isn't that expensive?"

"Nothing is more precious to me than you" Ash replied coolly.

Serena blushed.

"Thanks Ash, T-This is b-beautiful" She whispered and almost in tears, hugged him tight.

Then suddenly Pikachu interrupted their movement.

Ash frowned and looked at his friend and found he was somewhat angry and in grief.

"What's the matter Pikachu?" Ash asked seriously.

"PikaPi Pikachu!" Pikachu showed his hands towards the exit.

Ash separated from Serena.

Holding her hand, he walked towards the exit with Pikachu following them.

Serena worrying looked at Ash. She had never seen him that serious before. He had a stern look on his face. Although she had to admit he looked kind of hot.

Serena started to blush thinking about Ash.

They left the mall when Pikachu took the lead; they followed Pikachu when Ash heard something.

'A Pokémon battle? 'Ash thought.

As he approached the place he saw Empoleon and Buneary next to a fainted Piplup.

There was a Roserade, Golem, Skarmory, and Luxio in a battle stance.

The Roserade was wearing some sort of a mask that covered it's mouth, including the others except for Skarmory. All of the enemy trainers were wearing a woollen cap covering their face. The cap was cut only to reveal their eyes and their mouth. (A/N: Think of a terrorist)

"Just give up; you two won't stand a chance." Who Ash thought their leader spoke up.

"Do as we say, or you know" he smirked as his Roserade's Petal dance hit Empoleon.

Kenny clenched his fist.

'Now I know how it feels to be a CT guy and battle a group of terrorist' Kenny thought thinking of his favourite game.

'Shit! What am I thinking!' he mentally smacked his head.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt, Lucario use close combat and Totodile use Hydro Pump full power" all of them heard a voice.

Suddenly Skarmory fell from the sky. There were still some sparks emitting from the steel bird.

Lucario shot forward and hit Roserade and Luxio with his legs and attacked them at full speed.

Totodile unleashed his best ever Hydro Pump that instantly fainted Golem.

"Hey! Who are you?" The leader asked.

"A Friend" Ash replied in a cold tone.

"Then I will teach you a lesson not to mess with me! Roserade dodge and use solar beam"

"Lucario Aura Sphere on Luxio and Pikachu use Quick Attack and Volt-Tackle on Roserade" Ash commanded.

Lucario used a Powerful Aura Sphere which met Luxio's Face and went flying on the boss and landed on his left arm.

The Boss shouted in pain. His Roserade diverted and looked at his trainer anxiously.

Them the Roserade felt a pain in his body and realised he was hit by the Pikachu.

"Until N-Next time" The boss shouted as he returned his Roserade.

"Oh no you don't!" Ash yelled and sprinted behind the retrieving masked figure.

He ran for almost five minute and noticed the 'Boss' was really tired and the pain in his arm also increased.

He caught hold of the boss's cap and pulled it to reveal that he had green hair. Ash was suddenly tripped by the green haired trainer's legs.

Ash got up and looked at the retrieving figure.

'There is always a next time' He thought and walked back to the others.

The group reached Serena's Apartment and Ash was treating Kenny, Who had a cut due to a Razor Leaf hitting him.

"Tell me guys" Ash spoke seriously.

"Tell me everything" he demanded still looking seriously.

Kenny's POV

Several months after your crash, I and Dawn went on a journey to the Johto region.

We were joined by May and Drew, Drew won the grand festival with Dawn and May being the runner ups. That day we bid farewell to May as she was leaving to Hoenn without Drew since he had some work here.

We were walking back to the Pokémon Centre when we were attacked by Team Rocket. There we first met that guy. He calls himself Agent X. He and his team attacked us. We barely managed to beat them. From that day till now we weren't attacked at all until today and it was too close.

End of Kenny's POV

"I think we would have lost Dawn if I didn't come on time." Kenny told as Dawn hugged him.

'We would have lost both of you if I hadn't arrived on time' Ash thought and pulled out his phone and made a call.

"...Sure Thank you Lance" Ash finished speaking.

"What did they ask you guys?" Ash asked.

"They ask us to join them" Dawn replied instantly.

Ash was taken aback a little, but still maintained his composure.

"So, you're Mom know this?" Ash questioned.

"No she doesn't, I don't want her to be worried" Dawn replied, when suddenly there was a squeal of pleasure by a certain Pokémon.

"PIKA!" Pikachu successfully found a bottle of Ketchup. He happily brought it to the living area where the group was seated and started to lick the Ketchup from the bottle.

"Oh! You found it!" Serena groaned.

"That's the third bottle in two days Pikachu" Ash told his buddy who replied with a 'Chaa'.

He didn't care about anything right now.

DING DONG!

The doorbell rang and Ash quickly answered it.

Lance made his way into the Living room and was greeted by everyone.

Lance glanced at Pikachu who was stuffing himself with Ketchup and looked at Ash.

Ash sighed.

Lance then listened to all their stories.

"Team Rocket definitely has planned something big" Lance spoke earning a nod from everyone.

"Well" He said looking at Dawn and Kenny.

"I suggest you both fly to Kanto, I will arrange an escort for you guys"

"Thanks Lance" Kenny replied happily.

"And Ash we have some work" Lance said standing up and moving towards the door.

Pikachu hopped on Ash.

"I will be back guys" Ash spoke but was stopped by Serena who gave a quick peck on his cheek.

Ash started to blush; He walked away while Pikachu had a smirk on his face.

"Not a word" he told Pikachu who started to giggle.

Ash and Lance drove to the head office of the G-Men which was top secret.

Ash took care of some paperwork and returned to the apartment.

Ash knocked the door. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time, it was 7.34 PM and he was very hungry.

The door opened to reveal a very happy Serena.

Ash walked in, but was pulled by Serena.

Ash turned towards her and gave a questioning look.

"Dawn is on the video phone" Serena told.

Ash nodded, he walked towards the PC and turned the Camera towards Dawn. He looked at the screen in enthusiasm.

His eyes widened in shock...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, To whom is Dawn talking to?

Is she talking to a terrorist? Or is it her boyfriend? Or with a being from out of space! find out in the next chapter.

Riolu97 signing off!

Until next Saturday (I will try:P)...


	11. Chapter 11

Hi Guys! Again I apologize for the late update, I am really sorry... I got busy in some college work...

anyways on with the reviews.

thor94: C'mon Man! Who doesn't like a guy with a ton of money? I do agree the smartphones are outdated but in XY when Ash jumps of the Lumiose tower , People were taking pictures with smartphones... I don't want to make it Sci-Fi ( Star trek or something like that)... Astronaut boyfriend? Really? About May being T.R agent, You'll have to wait my friend!

That one guy named me: So I see you're a Darkrai lover... Well me too. Who doesn't like a badass Pokemon who fights against two legendaries to protect a city? Maybe you're right ,Ketchup is like Vodka for Pikachu! That guy will be soo happy in the anime drinking it? It is like how I like Dark Chocolate...

TheLegendaryGuy : ***Looks to the ground, Embarrassed*** I am really sorry for the grammatical errors well I am trying my best (Just like Ash,Although he loses every league).He may catch a Pokemon,But he will be Mega-Evolving some soon...

About the fluff :3 Well a little in this chapter and much at the end. Well yes I have asked my best friend to be a beta, But since he also reads my Fic (and so do some of my family members) I just want to keep them in dark... But hey thanks for all the tips!It means a lot... I will definitely improve my writing skill which may take some time...

Guest: Thank You for correcting me! If you had logged in I would have thanked you in person...This small change will make my story reach to a wide I am not a Fanboy (Like you)... Writing is my passion, I chose Amourshipping because it would suit this story well... Well trust me I am more intelligent than you (Way more than you imagine)... Well you will be dealing with Amourshipping for several more years because there are a lot of stories based on Pokeshipping,Pearlshipping and several shippings or pairings won't die just because the season gets over... Thanks Again for correcting me...

Anyways on with the Fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and it belongs to their respective owners.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash stood next to Dawn, Who was chatting with her friend.

Although the brunette chatting with Dawn was very familiar, his eyes fell on the boy next to her.

He had green hair and green eyes. He was also the same age as May give or take a month or two.

Well that wasn't the reason Ash stood in shock.

The Fact the Drew had broken his left arm had really surprised him.

Drew sat next to May who was chatting with Dawn.

Ash thought it must have been a coincidence, but his confusion was cleared when he saw the green grass like hair.

 _'They look similar... I wonder'_ Ash was thinking, but he snapped out when Dawn nudged him. Ash looked at Dawn, who was made a hand signal.

Ash understood what she meant.

"Not now" Ash whispered which was only heard by Dawn.

Dawn nodded and turned back towards the Phone.

 _"What's the matter Dawn?"_ May asked, as she saw her friend distracted.

"Well nothing May" Dawn replied.

"Was it Kenny?" May who was determined to get her answer.

"No May, it's nothing" Dawn nervously spoke.

May used glare attack on the poor blue haired girl, who was feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

Or Creepy to be precise.

"C'mon Dawn, You are hiding something from me" May said looking closely at Dawn.

"Dawn we are your friends, Feel free to tell us" Drew spoke up, flicking his green hair.

"W-Well it was our new friend Alex" Dawn managed to speak.

Drew's face had a dark expression.

'So he is Alex eh?' Drew thought.

"Why don't you introduce him to us?" May asked.

Drew nodded, hoping he could have a closer look at the guy who overpowered him without breaking a sweat.

"I'm sorry May, He is a bit shy" Dawn replied.

Meanwhile Ash was still looking at the screen when he spotted Drew's face turn dark. The evil look on his face had stunned Ash.

'Maybe it was him' Ash thought.

"S-So he doesn't want to speak, Sorry May" Dawn finished.

"That's okay Dawn, let him take his own time" May told sadly.

Drew had an angry expression on his face, but he shook it off and flicked his hair.

"Dinner's ready!" Serena yelled from the kitchen.

Ash made his way to the dining table.

Serena brought the food on plates to the table; she noticed the look on his face and started to widdle with her old blue ribbon.

"W-What's the matter Ash?" Serena asked with concern in her voice.

Ash looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing Serena, Just thinking about some stuff"

"What stuff?"

"You know... Stuff" Ash told a little sadness in his voice. He could see Serena get angry at the corner of his eyes.

She made him look into her eyes by turning his head towards her.

"Now... Tell me" She sounded angry, but it wasn't shown on her face.

"Well Serena, Lance told I should leave to Kanto tomorrow" Ash told sadly.

Serena backed away from, Ash was now looking down.

'So that's why he is soo down' she thought. She started to widdle with her ribbon.

"Because the Indigo league starts in another three months" Ash finished.

"T-That's Ok Ash, I will be rooting for you" Serena told shyly.

Ash's face brightened up. He pulled Serena for a hug. Serena closed her eyes, she was enjoying their moment. She felt face heat up now.

"Thank you Serena, It means a lot" Ash told.

They separated from the hug.

"H-Hey Ash" Serena called out shyly while she still had her eyes closed and looked towards the ground or floor.

.

.

.

No Reply?

She wondered why Ash didn't respond and lifted her head.

"Mmm, this is good Serena" Ash was speaking while he was stuffing his face.

Serena puffed her cheeks.

'He still is pretty dense' she thought.

Just then Dawn made her way to the dining table.

"Hey Ash!" Dawn happily greeted.

"H-a-y D-awn Mmm, W-as up?" Ash replied while stuffing his face.

Dawn face palmed " Where are your manners Ash?" Dawn whined.

Noticing the Ash didn't bat an eye; Dawn gave up and sat on one of the chairs.

"W-ers Kenny?" Ash asked.

"He has gone to get a new headphone" Dawn replied and seemed pretty annoyed.

Ash noticed this and decided not to question it any further.

"Iris has sent me a video Ash" Dawn told in her usual happy self who earned Ash's attention, He stopped eating or finished eating to be precise.

"Gimme a minute" Ash told and made his way to the hand wash and washed his hand.

He came back and sat on a chair.

"Did you guys finish dinner?" Ash asked who received a nod by Serena as a reply.

Dawn handed her phone to Ash which played a video.

Ash noticed a familiar violet haired boy standing on the left side of the battlefield and a green haired Connoisseur to the right.

Ash smiled when he saw them.

'The battle between Pokémon Connoisseur Cilan and Pokémon trainer Paul is gonna begin!'

'Axew ew!'

Ash stopped the video.

"Didn't Axew evolve?" Ash asked Dawn.

"No... He decided not to" Dawn answered.

Ash played the video as Serena came next to him to watch it.

'It will be a one-one battle!' Iris cheered.

'Electivire, Stand by for battle' Paul muttered throwing a Pokeball.

'Electivire!'

'For this evaluation, I now present my talented partner Simisage!' Cilan threw his Pokeball.

'Simisage!' The green Pokémon spoke after it was let out its ball.

'Let's give him a taste of our starter, use bullet seed' Cilan waved his hand as a barrage of seeds.

'Protect and use swift' Paul commanded plainly.

The seeds just bounced back from the green light, but soon were replaced by golden stars which hit Simisage.

'Simisage you all right?' Cilan asked.

'Simi' nodded the green Pokémon.

'Use Rock Tomb' Cilan snapped his finger.

'Quick attack and Thunder Punch' Paul commanded in the same tone as before.

Electivire shot forward skipping all the rocks as his hand shined yellow.

Simisage was shocked to see his opponent skip all the rocks at high speed, before he could anything he felt a pain, and then realized he was already hit by Electivire.

Simisage was thrown backwards but quickly recovered for obvious reasons.

Cilan and Simisage smirked, which confused Paul.

'Alright! Now it's the much anticipated, Evaluation Time!' Cilan danced as Simisage followed his trainer's moves.

'Here we go again! Paul I hope you slept well' Iris told.

Paul had an annoyed look on his face which told Ash the he was now pissed.

'So Paul, You have given me the taste of Electivire's Strength and determination. The both of your determinations blend together to give us an excellent meal…' Cilan was interrupted by Paul who just commanded his Pokémon to finish Simisage off.

Everyone knows what Paul would do if he is pissed.

'Electivire use Thunder'

'NO, I still haven't finishe…'

Simisage was hit by Thunder and instantly fainted.

'Simisage is unable to battle and the winner is Electivire!' Iris announced as Paul returned his Pokémon and walked away.

'Axew ew!'

Iris burst into laughter.

'What's so funny?' Cilan asked angrily.

'I told you not to do your evaluation Cilan.'

The video ended.

Ash smiled as he saw his friends after so many years.

"Poor Cilan, Paul beat him badly…Right Ash?" Dawn asked.

"You bet he did, that's Paul alright" Ash muttered smiling brightly.

Just then…

"PIKA!"The three trainers heard Pikachu squeal happily.

"OH NO! I kept the Ketchup bottle outside my usual hiding spot!" Serena realised.

"No need to worry" Dawn told as she released Buneary.

"Buneary, Pikachu is in the kitchen" Dawn told her Pokémon calmly.

"BunBuneary!" Cheered the bunny Pokémon, as she ran towards the kitchen.

"We should probably get some sleep" Serena told and looked at Ash "You have to wake up early".

Ash stiffened.

The group then heard Pikachu plead to let go, Ash felt sad for his partner but tomorrow again he should fly back to Kanto.

FLY BACK TO KANTO!

"No you cannot go on Charizard's Back" Serena told while having a glass of water.

'Man! She must be Psychic' Ash thought.

Dawn wore a confused look on her face. Serena noticed this and explained to her that Ash had to leave tomorrow in order to attend the indigo league.

"So, you'll leave tomorrow morning?" Dawn asked.

"Yea Dawn" Ash sadly told her.

Dawn had a wide smile on her face, Which Serena didn't like.

She pulled Serena aside and told something in her ear which made Serena blush and push away Dawn in embarrassment.

"Well, I'll go to Bed" Ash announced and left the two girls alone.

"Wait Ash, I'll join you" Serena spoke aloud and was about to leave when Dawn pulled her.

"Don't do anything that our mothers won't approve Serena" Dawn told winking.

'Ugh! She is an adult version of Bonnie' Serena thought.

"You are a pervert Dawn" Serena who was completely embarrassed practically yelled at Dawn.

Serena went to the bath room to change into her Pyjamas. She locked the door of her bedroom.

"So Ash" she spoke up, but then realized he was already asleep.

***Snore!***

Serena dropped her head, but soon made her way on the bed next to him and closed her eyes.

Ash was woken by the sound of his alarm. He looked at the time; it was five in the morning.

Ash got up from the bed and stretched his legs and arms.

He then noticed Serena still sleeping.

He looked at her and couldn't take his eyes off her. He was staring at her beautiful golden hair and her neatly shaped lips.

Ash's pupils widened when realised that, he stared a little too much and also felt his face heating up due to that. He smacked his head, wondering what was wrong with him.

He now needs to speak to Brock... **SOON**.

Ash made his way to the kitchen and took a bottle of milk out the refrigerator.

He saw Pikachu and Buneary sleeping on the couch and smiled.

"Morning Ash"

Ash looked towards Serena who was rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Serena, Did I wake you up?" Ash asked in concern looking at a very sleepy Serena.

"Na, I had to wake up anyways" Serena replied as she pushed him near the bathroom." Get you're washed up soon Ash" she told and pushed him in the Bathroom.

One hour later.

The gang were standing at the entrance of the apartment, while Serena got her car.

Ash was stunned that Serena knew how to drive a car.

They got into the car with Ash in the front seat and the rest were accommodated in the back seats.

"So Serena, When did you learn to drive?" Ash asked.

"A few months ago" Serena replied while her eyes were glued on the road.

"Believe Me Ash; Serena is a better driver than Dawn" Kenny spoke up which made Dawn's humble partner Piplup agree.

"Hey!" Dawn smacked both Piplup and Kenny, as Ash and Serena started to giggle.

They reached the airport and got out of the car.

Ash and Pikachu were really nervous. They were literally shivering.

"Believe me Guys; I didn't have any fear when I jumped inside that weird stoned Zygarde while we recused Chespi" Ash told still trembling.

"P-PikaPikachu" Pikachu agreed.

"C'mon, Ash stops acting like a baby" Dawn yelled.

Ten Minutes Later.

The check-in process was over, that meant Ash had to leave soon.

"Well Serena" Ash spoke to earn Serena's attention as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder.

"Do call me every day" Ash finished.

"Why?" Serena asked while giggling.

"Well, to tell you the truth" Ash blushed as he spoke.

'WOW! Ash Ketchum blushing after all this years' Serena thought in awe.

The next thing he did, surprised Serena beyond her wildest dreams.

He dropped to his knees. Serena eyes widened.

"Well I know we have confessed at the same place several years ago" Ash spoke when Serena looked around. It was the same place she confessed several years ago.

"I thought I would ask you this question again this time" Ash continued when Serena was in tears.

"I-I-I L-Love you Serena! Will you be my Girlfriend" Ash spoke aloud.

Serena pulled him up and gave him a tight hug.

"I Love you too Ash" She whispered.

"PIKA…CHUUU!"

"Pikachu WHAAAAAA!"

Ash and Serena broke the hug to look at Dawn roasted and an angry Pikachu next to her.

"PIKACHU!" he yelled and turned towards his friend, who was staring at him.

"What's the matter Pikachu? Why did you zap Dawn?" Ash asked which Pikachu didn't reply.

FINAL CALL FOR FLIGHT KA 172 BOUND TO VERMILION CITY, KANTO

"That's our call, Bye guys" Ash said happily as Pikachu jumped on his shoulders still annoyed.

"B-Bye A-A-Ash a-nd Pika-Pika-chu" Dawn managed to speak before falling on Kenny.

"Bye Ash, Take care" Kenny spoke with Dawn paralysed on him.

"Bye you two and sorry Dawn for what Pikachu did" Ash spoke while glaring at Pikachu.

"Bye Ash" Serena tiptoed and kissed him briefly on his lips.

Ash felt dizzy, it was like he felt a jolt of electricity through his body, but shrugged it as he waved goodbye and got on the escalator.

"Dawn you're fried! What happened?" Kenny asked

"I-I Don't wanna talk about it" Dawn replied angrily and glared at the boy who gulped.

Eight hours later.

"Thank Arceus we got out of that crazy plane" Ash spoke aloud coming out of the automated door.

"PikaPikachuPi" Pikachu shrugged.

"Hey Ash, Long time no see" he heard a voice from behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So who is that person? The one who guesses it will get a virtual pizza as a gift!

Well guys I have planned my next story which is a Pearlshipping Fic! which I will start when this story comes to an end. But before that,there will be a One-shot...

Anyways again sorry for the late update and hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

**** IMPORTANT NOTICE****

I would not be updating this week due to my heavy workload ,so I will be updating on the first of October (10/01/2016). I am really sorry guys please don't get disappointed it will be worth the wait...

Riolu97 signing off…

Until next Time


	12. Chapter 12

Hi Guys! First off... SORRY for the late update!

That one guy named me : I really don't know if it is legal mixing drugs in Pokemon Food... Anyways! I am glad you're enjoying my Story!

TheLegendaryGuy :I am really happy you Like this story! These are the things which keeps me Pumped Up! I Hope I won't let you down in this chapter...

ON With The FIC!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and it belongs to their respective owners.I also don't own the weird song which comes in this chapter , What was it called...PPAP? Well I don't own that too and is owned by its respective people...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Ash, Long time no see?"

"Hey James! How are ya?"

"I'm fine Ash" James replied with a genuine smile. He then turned towards Pikachu and scratched his head.

"How are you Pikachu?" James asked still scratching.

'Chaa!' Pikachu squeaked.

James smiled at the mouse.

"Okay let's go home and surprise your mom" James told happily as he got towards his car.

"James" Ash spoke with a bit of fear in his voice.

James turned towards the young adult with a surprised look on his face.

"Do you drive well?"

"I sure do... Why do you ask?" James replied with a bit of confusion.

"C-Could you teach me h-how to drive?" Ash spoke with hesitation in his voice.

"I don't see why not?" The blue haired man spoke and continued "But why do you ask now?"

"Well I saw Serena drive a car" Ash replied.

"You met Serena?" James spoke out aloud with a bit of shock in his voice.

"Yea well..." Ash was soon cut off by James who opened the door of the car and spoke up "Spare me the details while I drive" he said getting into his driving seat.

"O-Ok" Ash muttered while he sat in the car.

***An hour later***

Ash and James were near Pallet town.

Ash couldn't wait to start his new journey, but unlike his younger self the older Ash had planned out everything.

They soon reached home. Ash rushed and opened the door while shouting"Mom! I'm back!" And Pikachu followed his trainer.

But just then he spotted a familiar looking boy on the couch opposite to his mother.

He had blond hair, Orange eyes. He was wearing a white shirt but had an orange and white striped jacket. He also had a green scarf tied around his neck.

The Boy turned towards Ash and Pikachu.

Ash then saw his mouth fall open.

'Ugh! Me and my big mouth!' Ash thought mentally slapping himself.

The blond boy managed to speak, standing up from the couch he faced his friend who was supposed to be dead "W-Who are Y-You?" he then looked at Delia and questioned "I-I thought Ash was you're only son?"

Delia sighed and looked at Ash with a smile.

"Hey Ash, What happened? Why are you not entering the house?" James asked behind Ash.

Ash Face palmed. 'You did it James' he thought.

"Whaaa! You're Ash!" Barry shouted.

"B-But that's impossible! You died years ago!" Barry exclaimed.

"Calm down Barry" Ash spoke as he walked near towards Barry.

"D-Don't take a step near me! You're a ghost... I know you're that Darkrai that hunted me a year ago" Barry backed holding his hair with both his hands and squeezing his head.

"I am not a ghost and definitely not a Darkrai" Ash spoke worried that his friend might go crazy.

Barry started to shake his head sideways still grabbing his head.

He then looked at Delia for an answer.

"Well Barry, he is Ash" Delia told calmly.

"Ohhh" Barry groned and suddenly fell to the ground and passed out.

"What's with people from Twinleaf town and passing out?" Ash muttered.

"PikaPikachu" Pikachu spoke scratching his head.

One Hour Later.

Ash was sitting on the couch next to James and Pikachu while thought Ash more features of his new Delia, Mewoth and Jessie cooked lunch in the kitchen. It was almost 2 PM and Ash being Ash wasn't patient.

"Mom! Is the lunch ready" Ask spoke.

"Another Five Minutes honey" his Mom replied.

Just then Barry, who was laying on the couch started to wake up. He turned to face Ash, then again he was frightened by looking at him.

"WHAAA!"He again passed out.

'Damn!' Ash thought "Are we that scary Pikachu?"

James smirked. He was about to reply when he hear a certain cat Pokémon blabber.

"Well,yous two came bak frm dead, so you are definitely scary" The Cat Pokémon told with his hands behind his back.

Pikachu had an annoyed look on his face. He still wasn't used to Mewoth being good to him.

"C'mon Pikachu, it's tha fact!" Mewoth told.

Then they heard a familiar sound of Ash's tummy grumbling which the Ex-Rocketers were waiting eagerly.

Mewoth then pulled out a remote control instantly and pressed something.

 _***A familiar music started to play in the background***_

 *****Sinnoh Team Rocket's Motto started to play*****

 _Jessie: Listen! Is that tummy rumbling I hear! ( James and Jessie were standing with their backs facing each other)_

 _James: I can hear, Loud and clear._

 _Jessie: On the Stove_

 _James: Pasta and stew._

 _Mewoth: In your Plate! (Mewoth Jumped in front of them as the couple held their hands, Ash swore he saw Jessie blush!)_

 _Jessie: Bringing food at a breakneck pace._

 _James: dressing the cake and putting in its place._

 _Jessie: A desert by any other just as sweet._

 _James: When everything is tasty our work is complete._

 _Jessie!_

 _James!_

 _Mewoth,Now that's a name!_

 _Jessie: Putting the delicacies in your plate._

 _We are Team Ketchum's inn and our noodles are in you're face!_

 _Wobbuffet!_

 _Chime chiime!_

 _Mime mime.( The whole team made their usual pose)_

"Tada!" All of them yelled.

Ash and Pikachu had a weird look on their faces. They were stunned.

Or even shocked beyond their imagination.

"How was it?" James asked." It's our hotel's Motto you know?".

"What! That's the Motto?" Ash asked.

"Well Ash, it was voted as the best Motto for a hotel and we also received awards for it." Delia happily replied.

Ash's mouth fell open and Pikachu fell of his shoulders.

What was wrong with these people.

The group heard a familiar voice or a groan to be precise coming from the couch. Ash made his way to the living room still disturbed by their little show and also hoped that he won't faint again.

As soon as Barry saw Ash and Pikachu, he shot forward and started to yell.

"Okay Mister! Who are you and why are you dressed up as Ash and claiming that you are Ash! I am fineing you for this! Now pay up in 10 seconds" Barry yelled folding his arms.

.

.

.

.

.

Ash was now really annoyed, He looked at Pikachu at the corner of his eyes and saw the yellow mouse really pissed.

He exactly knew what Pikachu would do when he is pissed.

"Pikaaachhhuuuu!"

"Nooooooaaagh!" Barry yelled in pain.

"PikaPika!" Pikachu shouted at the blonde.

"Man! Pikachu gotta angr issues" Mewoth muttered.

Pikachu shot and angry look at the cat.

"Yakes! Sorry" the scratch Pokémon nervously spoke.

"Calm down Pikachu! Here have a bottle of Ketchup" Ash told calmly as he tossed a bottle of ketchup .

The rodent caught it and pulled out the bottle and started to drink from it.

"So it is you Ash" Barry told as he got on his knees. Pikachu glared at him.  
"And you too, Pikachu" Barry spoke nervously looking at the yellow mouse.

"Sorry Barry ,Pikachu sometimes is a bit hasty" Ash apologized to his friend and rival.

"A BIT hasty huh?" Barry muttered standing up and folding his arms.

Barry then realised that he had forgotten something… Something VERY important.

"I will explain everything! Why don't you take a seat" Ash bet Barry before he was allowed o ask further questions.

'Wow! He sounds like a gentleman! My Baby is growing up' Delia thought smiling at her son.

Ash explained everything what happened in the past three years.

"Hmm… I thought jumping out of a cliff into frigid water to save three legendary birds were crazy, or jumping in between the battle of two Legendary Pokémon was crazier! OH wait! Did I mention travelling back in time to save god Pokémon was even crazier" He spoke and inhaled while looking at a completely surprised Ash "BUT THIS IS THE MOST CRAZIEST THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE!" Barry yelled.

"Really, Ash! Coming back from the dead is crazy! I am fining you a million dollars! Pay up NOW!" Barry ordered.

"Calm down Barry! C'mon lets have lunch" Ash said getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

'I Really what to know how he knows about my adventures...'

"Yea you're right" Barry stood up "It's still good to have you back Ash" he smiled as the words left his mouth.

***1 Hour Later***

"Ahaa! Now that was a meal! No wonder the hotel is the best in Kanto!" Ash spoke as he sat on the couch.

"You bet it!" Barry sat next to him. James had gone out on some work and the rest were doing the dishes. Pikachu was sleeping next to Ash.

Ash smiled at his yellow friend. He turned towards the TV. I had been years since he last saw his favourite shows.

He started to wonder 'Will those shows still be there? Time to find out'

He turned on the TV.

'Some new channel' Ash thought.

"This is the most trending video on Poketube in Kanto and other regions! And the best part is that it has got 27 million views in 6 days! Yea! 6 days! So let's watch it now! " The announcer told happily as Ash asked Barry a question "What do Views mean Barry? And what is Poketube?"

"Well Ash Poketube is a type of a social media where people make and post their videos and Views mean the number of people who watched it" Barry politely replied understanding that his friend was three years away from civilisation and a lot had changed.

"Hmm,Thanks Barry" Ash thanked his friend.

Barry nodded.

'Must be some cool video' Ash thought

Ash saw a man wearing yellow clothes with black Poka dots. He had a thin moustache and was wearing glasses. Ash observed that the man on the screen was young, Maybe of his age.

Then the funky music started. Pikachu woke up to and watched in curiosity.

"PPAP!" and he started to make funky moves.

"I have a pen, I have an apple " He seemed like holding invisible pen and an apple?

"AHA! Apple Pen!" the man said while he seemed to join the imaginary Apple and Pen.

'What the Hell is this!' Ash thought and looked at Pikachu who had the same thought like him. He then looked at Barry and found him…

Enjoying?

The stupid clip continued

"I have a Pen! I have a Pineapple! AHA! Pineapple pen" he followed the same actions like the last time.

"Apple Pen! Pineapple pen! AHA! Pen Pineapple apple pen pineapplepen!"

"Pen Pineapple apple pen pineapplepen!" the man repeated again.

Ash face palmed, so did Pikachu.

"If this is the best… I don't to watch the worst" Ash spoke and Pikachu agreed it.

"Are you kidding me! This is the best! It is also my Poketch ring tone" Barry finished and continued "So I'm goanna fine you! "Barry yelled.

"Ugh!What's wrong with these people!" Ash spoke in frustration.

***3 hours later***

Ash had his dinner and had gone to bed. He played on it thinking of all his travels and the girl he loved.

Serena

Then he remembered he had not yet called her. He had promised her that he would call.

He made a mental note and drifted to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So How was it? Good? Please review to support me!

I am really excited for the next chapter! It will have some action!

Anyways Riolu97 signing off...

Until Next Saturday...


	13. Chapter 13

Hi Guys! Sorry for the late update... I had a lot of work in the past week.

Guest: Well thank You! I'll do my best.

That one guy named me : Well There is a Darkrai! You'll Love it!

Charolotteotaku1D : Am I ? Well Thank You and sorry for the Late update...

Sajin James : Well I'm Glad you enjoyed my Story... Well there was another TR Motto but my sister will use it in her Fic (I sold it to her! :P ) I'll Try my best to be the Fastest updater...

On with the Fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and it belongs to their respective owners.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A woman with gold hair worn in pigtails walked through an automated door. She started to sweat when she saw a man who was seated in the dark.

The man was stroking a Pokémon.

"So, do you have something good to say?" The man in the dark spoke in a cold voice.

Hearing that voice sent shivers down her spine.

'Man! Boss is really Creepy sometimes' she thought as she entered and stood in front of him.

"W-Well boss I have news for you"

"Okay go on..." He replied in a monotone voice.

"We have been monitoring our targets... They wouldn't be troubling us, B-But..." She stopped getting a bit nervous.

"But what?" The Boss spoke in anger.

"Well when our agent attacked two of our targets in Kalos recently, they were badly beaten by an unidentified trainer" she stopped. She took a deep breath and continued "W-we couldn't track him down" she finished feeling ashamed.

The Boss glared at her "I want you to track him down... Understand!" The Boss exclaimed.

"Y-yes Sir!"

"Good now you can leave" he said.

She turned around and walked away but stopped when she heard her boss speaking.

"What about our plan to takeover Kanto"

"Well Boss" she smiled "Everything is ready"

"Good you can leave now"

The Boss turned around and smiled.

"Soon everyone will bow before Team Rocket" he murmured scratching his Pokémon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash was standing on a hill covered in green grass as long as the eye can see. He was walking around when he saw a garden full of beautiful flowers. He smiled and entered it. There was a large tree in the middle where someone was sitting looking at the sky.

He knew who it was. He ran towards her.

"Hey Serena" he called out standing behind her.

"Hey Ash! You never called me "She spoke sadly.

"Well I'm sorry Serena; I should have called you earlier"

"Well that's okay... Why don't you eat the pan cakes I prepared?"

"Oh Ok! I was hungry anyways"

She pulled out a plate with pancakes and started to run with it.

"Catch me Ash!"

"Serena wait!"

Ash started to run after her.

THUD!

Ash opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor and then he realised that Pikachu was below him.

'Oh No' Ash thought as he pushed himself away from the mouse.

"I'm sorry Pikachhhhhuuuuuuu!" Ash was brutally shocked by an angry Pikachu.

"Shocking isn't it" Meowth spoke opening the door.

"G-good morning Pika-Pikachu" Ash greeted as he let out smoke from his mouth.

"And you too Meowth" he finished.

"Pika Pikachu chuu" Pikachu spoke and crossed his hands.

"Well Gud morning for yous two... Delia said tat breakfast is ready"

"I'll some down in a sec" Ash spoke. Meowth nodded and went down.

Ash went to the bathroom and washed himself and got ready.

He came down to the kitchen and noticed Jessie, James and Meowth were nowhere to be seen. Ash sat at the dining table.

"Good morning Mom"

"Good morning honey"

"Where are Jessie, James and Meowth?" He then realised he had forgotten someone.

"Oh and Barry"

"Well Barry is training at the backyard and Jessie, James and Meowth have gone to the hotel to make sure everything is right" his Mom replied preparing something.

Pancakes to be precise.

Delia served him with a helping of pancakes and Ash finished it off. Pikachu was still eating his food.

"Mom, can I use the phone?" Ash asked.

"Sure Ash"

Ash dialled a number. After several seconds the phone was picked up.

Ash was happy that the phone was picked, but wasn't happy by seeing who picked it up.

"Hello! This is Bonnie... Who is it...? Oh" the yellow blond teen who spoke cheerfully paused.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

Ash tensed but managed to reply "Well N-No miss, I was hoping to talk to Miss Serena" Ash told in a different voice.

Bonnie looked hesitated, but shrugged and went to get Serena.

Ash sighed.

Now that was close.

Serena approach and seeing him on the phone she was very happy.

"Hey As-Alex!" She spoke up nervously.

Bonnie had an evil look on her face.

"So Serena... You finally found someone uh?" Bonnie taunted.

"Yea...N-No" Serena pushed Bonnie out of her bedroom and locked the door.

Sighing she sat down in the chair.

"That was close wasn't it?" Serena asked.

"Yea! Too close... So how are ya?" Ash asked.

Serena blushed.

"I'm fine Ash..."

They spoke random things but were interrupted by the one and only.

Delia Ketchum.

"OH Ash would you introduce me to the cute girl... Oh is that you Serena?" Delia asked.

"Oh Hi Mrs Ketchum " Serena spoke shyly.

Delia noticed her shyness and asked

"Ash you never told me you were together?"

"Well I w-was gonna tell you" Ash spoke shyly as Delia hugged him.

"Oh my Baby is all grown up"

"Mom! C-Cant breath" Ash managed to speak while his Mom crushed him.

Serena was smiling brightly, which reminded her is she going to tell her mother that Ash is back from the dead?

"So Ash, Why don't you go and join Barry, meanwhile I'll talk to my future daughter-in-law" Delia spoke and pushed him aside.

"So Serena…" She started to speak as Ash and Pikachu left the house to the backyard. Both watched Barry train his Pokémon until Barry noticed him.

"Hey Ash! Good Morning"

"Good Morning Barry"

"So Ash wanna battle?"

"Sure, But first Let's go to Professor Oak's Ranch"

Both the trainers walked to the ranch. Ash was tackled by his Pokémon like always. Barry was amused looking Ash's Pokémon.

"So Ash, Let's have a battle" Barry spoke pulling out a Pokeball.

"You bet!"

"Alright Skarmory! You're up!"

"Skar!"

"In that case" Ash scanned his Pokémon who were all eager to battle.

"Staraptor wanna Battle?"

Was that even a question?

"Star" The predator Pokémon nodded.

"Ok Skarmory use swift" Barry commanded as golden stars forming around the steel bird.

"Dodge using quick attack and use steel wing" As commanded as Staraptor skilfully went around the stars and headed straight to its opponent.

"You use Steel Wing as well!" Barry yelled as the steel types wing started to glow white.

Staraptor chased Skarmory down. Both Pokémon clashing each other in high speed.

Ash looked up.

'Barry has surely trained Skarmory well' He thought.

"Staraptor! Hit Skarmory with you're right wing and Aim for the tail"

Staraptor hit the steel type. Skarmory lost control of its flight and started to slow down.

"C'mon Skarmory speed up!" Barry yelled.

"Close Combat!" Ash exclaimed. Staraptor's eyes winded. It started to hit Skarmory at high speed.

Ash was amused.

'Man! I think all of them were training all these years…' Ash thought.

"Ok Staraptor Use Steel Wing while spinning!"

Staraptor started to spin while its wing glowed.

"WHAA! That looks like drill peck! Counter it with Swift!"

Skarmory's attack just bounced off the wing and Staraptor hit Skarmory who crashed to the ground.

"Skarmory are you Okay?"

As the dust cleared it was clear that Staraptor was the winner.

"Way to go Staraptor! You were training all these years!"

"Starrr!"

Barry's Mouth fell open as he returned his Skarmory.

'How's that possible! Staraptor hasn't trained with Ash since three years, yet they are in perfect sync' Barry thought as he pulled out his second Pokémon.

"Osha-Oshawott!" Oshawott jumped next to Staraptor.

"You wanna give it a try Oshawott?"

"Oshaa Oshawott!" Nodded the water type.

"Ok Then! Oshawott I chose you!"

Barry smirked. Ash wondered why Barry had a smile on his face.

"Goo Darkrai!" Barry threw his Pokeball.

Ash's eyes winded as Oshawott started to tremble in fear.

.

.

.

.

"Hunt-Hunter!"

"What a Haunter? Barry I Was expecting a Darkrai" Ash spoke as he was annoyed.

"Well Ash! The thing is Haunter wants to become the most feared Ghost Pokémon… So I named him Darkrai!"

Ash sweatdropped but Oshawott who was trembling with fear had pushed Pikachu to the field.

"C'mon Oshawott! Its you're battle and you asked for it!"

The water type nodded and walked in front of the ghost type.

"Haauuunnnttt!" Haunter licked the water and Oshawott instantly fainted.

Ash Facepalmed, So as Pikachu and others.

"Man!I should work on Oshawott!" Ash murmured.

"You Bet Ash!" Barry spoke scratching the back of his head as Haunter laughed evilly.

Barry returned Haunter and sighed.

"OK THEN! EMPOLEON GOO!" Barry yelled as he threw the Pokeball

"Geez Barry, Do you have to yell?"

"Hehehe I'm used to it…"

"Pikachu, I Choose you!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped forward. Most Pokémon would have been offended by looking at Pikachu but, Barry's Empoleon Knew Pikachu better.

That mouse took down some legendaries...

"Ok Then Empoleon start off with Hydro Pump"

"Use Quick attack to doge and get close, Use Iron tail" Ash commanded.

Pikachu disappeared with a flash of light. Suddenly reappeared in front of Empoleon and struck him with an iron tail.

Barry stared in shock. That was really fast for a Pikachu.

"Earthquake and Rock tomb!"

Empoleon produced a strong earthquake and big boulders started to fall from the sky.

"Pikachu! Iron tail on the ground and use rock tomb climb combined with quick attack"

Pikachu quickly climbed the rocks. Barry was now scared. He was scratching his head 'How can I stop it!' the thought was roaming around him.

"Volt-Tackle and Iron-tail!" Ash commanded lifting up his hand in the air. Pikachu was soon covered in electricity and his tail glowed white and hit Empoleon in its head.

"Quick use Thunder Bolt!"

"PikaaChuuu!"

Empoleon stood without shaking, then instantly fainted.

"Wow Ash! You're Pokémon are excellent!" Barry managed to speak as he returned his partner. He thanked him and put the Pokeball on his belt.

"You were Awesome too Barry"

"Well Ash I guess I'll leave! Tell my farewell to Mrs Ketchum!"

"Leaving so soon Barry?" Ash spoke in sadness.

"Cheer up pal! Meet you at Kanto League!" Barry spoke while shaking his hand with Ash.

"And Barry! My identity need to be a secret… Call me Alex Satoshi"

"Sure thing Ash! Bye!" Barry left the ranch pulling up his Bag.

***10 Minutes Later***

Ash was lying below a tree. He smiled thinking of Barry's Enthusiasm.

"OK Then! Special Training Time" Ash murmured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How was it? Review to support me!

ALERT!: I couldn't update on 22 or 23 thanks to my excessive workload in college. I will update on tuesday because the next chapter is quit big... Sorry guys!

Riolu97 signing out!

Until Next Time!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Guys!

Sorry for the Late update again...I Had a lot of work in college.

Sajin James: Yes I felt Barry's Part was rushed...Well this chapter isn't rushed at all (That's what I feel). And Yes my sister also writes... humour must be a part of a story or I feel it would make the user lose interest on a this story won't be only funny...

TheLegendaryGuy: About Oshawott, I am not a big Fan of Unova Pokemon and BW Series maybe that made me write like that?But the actual reason I thought was that Oshawott is a Pokemon who is a bit Lazy, Meaning when other of Ash's Pokemon continued to train this Guy was loafing around and hence becoming Master was gone,He didn't have any reason to train now right?

And Drew...I Hate that Green grass haired Cabbage from my childhood! He was the one who separated Ash and May and breaking their friendship and making May weak in everything. Think about it! Dawn being a rookie beat May because Dawn learned so much from was experienced in contests but still lost to a Rookie! I wont be keeping Serena away for long... Especially after that incident in the latest episode of XYZ. You'll be seeing Ash-Greninja soon... Cheers!

Idan Phoenix : You never know how busy I am...

That one guy named me : I'm glad you liked this chapter;Ash training with Darkrai... No! That's too crazy, But you will come across a Darkrai in next 35th or more chapters afterwards...

On with the Fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and it belongs to their respective owners.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Ash had assembled all his Pokémon with the help of his veteran friend.

Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur, on hearing Ash's request was extremely happy and used his solar beam of different vibrant colours to signal Pokémon of different regions to assemble.

Like always, for Ash sadly nothing would go Right. He was again caught in a stampede and was taken on a ride by his amazingly strong Tauros.

And Like always he was rescued by his Bayleef and got body slammed by her, thus getting muddy.

Not a good start for sure. His trusted partner Pikachu ran towards him looking not so worried (Why would he be worried anyways? This type of so called 'incidents' is a usual sight for him)

"PikaPi?"

"I'm okay Pikachu" Ash replied still lying on the ground.

Ash then realized that he was being watched by an anonymous person.

"So, playing with your Pokémon eh?" The man asked, earning an attention from the raven haired teenager.

"Oh Lance!" He panicked on seeing the champion.

Ash stood up and dusted his T-shirt as Pikachu hopped on his shoulders.

"Well Ash" Lance spoke as he walked. Ash saw this and caught up to him.

"I thought you would have already started training you're Pokémon already" he then looked at Ash and "And here you are, still playing with them"

"I was gonna start to train from today" Ash defended.

"You have Three and a half months left Ash" Lance spoke.

"Yea, I know" Ash sighed.

"And Ash, Do you have a suspicion on someone in those attacks on your friends?"

"Well yea, you know the Co-Ordinator Drew from Hoen" Ash asked as Lance nodded.

"Dawn and May were having a video chat when I saw Drew bandaged" Ash paused and looked at Lance.

"The same arm I broke"

"That's interesting…" Lance replied "Anyways your friends are safe with us but, you have to start training soon"

"Sure thing Lance" Ash replied with determination.

Lance removed his Pokeball and threw it. He then hopped on his Dragonite and turned towards Ash.

"And Ash, Try not to blow your cover" He said and took off.

Ash smiled "I will try not too" he replied.

He stood there looking at the retrieving figure on the Dragonite.

"Ash my boy" he was interrupted by a familiar voice of an old man.

Professor Samuel Oak.

"Yes Professor" Ash turned towards the old man. He could also watch Tracy at a distance doing something, mostly feeding them Pokemon.

"Shall I give you a suggestion on how to train your Pokémon?"

Ash nodded. He needed all the help in the world now. He didn't have the foggiest idea about his Pokémon.

"Can you pass me your Pokedex?" The Old Man asked.

Ash passed his Pokedex wondering what the old man would show him.

"You see Ash, Your Pokedex Not only tells you the data about a Pokémon but also its move sets, it can also show you moves which can be learnt in the future" Professor explained which did not surprise Ash.

"There is also a feature on how to teach these moves" This surprised him the most. He gave the researcher a questioning look.

"You see if you press this button and scroll down, Select Electric Types, Pikachu and…"The old man directed the teen.

"Ash by any chance, does Pikachu know Thunder Punch? " He asked still looking at the screen.

"No Professor" Ash spoke wondering why Pikachu didn't learn that move.

"Then this will help you on how to teach your Pikachu" He pressed a button and a video started to play on the small screen.

Ash watched as a trainer and his Pikachu demonstrated the move, then explaining him how to teach and at what level it should be taught.

Ash was really amazed by this feature and the fact that it existed from several years also fascinated him.

How come he didn't know about this feature?

Ash then turned towards his Pokémon and declared that the training has started.

But he was tackled by his Pokémon who were arguing with themselves on who would train with Ash first.

Professor Oak chuckled and watched him handled the satiation. He was just like fifteen year old kid.

"Okay! One by One! Hey Heracross get off Bulbasaur!" Ash started to pull Heracross from Bulbasaur who was striving for help.

Or controlling himself so that he wouldn't blast heracross with face full of Solarbeam.

Ash managed to pull Heracross only for it to jump on his head and started to lick his head.

"This would be harder than I expected" Ash murmured as Pikachu who was watching his partner in a sticky situation was laughing hard.

Ash looked at his friend and made a note to teach a certain mouse a lesson.

"C'mon Guys! Run with me and all flying Pokémon fly with me or Fly ahead of me as fast as you can!"

He pulled out Mewtwo's ball. The Clone Pokémon had never come out of the Luxury ball.

Maybe it is too comfortable in there?

He was staring at the Ball when he heard a voice.

He turned around to look for it.

"It's Me Mewtwo" The voice said.

"Oh!" spoke out aloud and stared at the ball.

"You can go without me; I wish to take more rest"

"Okay Then" Ash spoke out aloud again. Pikachu was staring at him.

Did Ash go mad by Bayleef's body slam?

"What?" Ash questioned the mouse.

"PikaPika" Pikachu nodded sideways.

Ash shrugged and started to his Pokémon looked at Ash running and everyone took off.

Except

"Torkoal!"

An Overly sensitive Torkoal was left behind in dust.

The poor thing started to run behind his friends…Crying…

***Several Meters Away***

"Ha-ha" chuckled an old man. "He still has the Enthusiasm of a ten year old" The old man drinking Tea spoke to his assistant, who nodded and took a sip of his tea.

*** Thirty Minutes Later***

"C'mon Guys! Is that all you got!" Ash shouted running ahead of his Pokémon with Pikachu next to him and his bird Pokémon flying above him. They had no problem keeping up with Ash due to obvious reasons.

"Star! Staraptor!" Staraptor suddenly shouted then, closely all his other flying Pokémon started to yell their respective names, indicating that some strong Pokémon is present in the area.

Lucario scanned the area and confirmed the presence of a strong Pokémon.

A really Strong One too...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's That Pokemon!

I Know The chapter was small... But guess what I will update in next 8 hours and will update on sunday also... 3 Chapters in 2 days!

I still am editing all the old chapters... Need some for that.

If You are a big Fan of EDM or Electronic music and anime (Like me!) Then You should listen to **Shelter by By Porter Robinson & Madeon (I Don't Own it!). **The song is soo good! I got addicted to it and the animation is the greatest!

Update: Sorry like always I couldnt update... So I will be updating soon...Sorry for the delay.

Riolu97 Signing out...

Until next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi All!

It's Saturday and it's time for another new chapter!

Charolotteotaku1D: What! I was the one who predicted about their kiss! Check Chapter 1 for more details ;P

TheLegendaryGuy : Hey there buddy! The answer is given in this chapter...Thanks Man! Without you're support I wouldn't have improved :)

That one guy named me: Nooooo! (Branden style!) It's not a Darkrai! ;)

On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and it belongs to their respective owners.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash tensed up. He was wondering what kind of wild Pokémon would show up. He looked around, He was about 10 Mile outside of Pallet.

The he realised the spot he was in.

"Pikachu! You remember this place right?" He asked his mouse friend.

"PikaPikachu!" Pikachu replied remembering the day when Ash left Pallet for the first time and his attitude against him.

Pikachu realised something else.

The Mouse took a thinking stance, holding his paw on his head. A strong Pokémon, Flying type too. That meant only one thing.

He looked at Ash and was surprised to find out that Ash was already staring at him.

"Fearow!"-"Pikachu!" they simultaneously yelled. Just then they saw a huge bird coming towards them in high speed.

All of Ash's Pokémon were on high alert (Except his Tauros, since they enjoyed running around Professor's Ranch)

As Ash looked at the bird, something felt familiar about it. He seems to know this bird. He was lost in his thoughts when he saw Lucario charging an Aura sphere.

"Stop Lucario" he calmly spoke.

Lucario looked at him. Ash was looking at the bird smiling.

"He's an Old Friend"

The Massive bird started to decent at high speed. The rest of his bird Pokémon stared in awe.

Ash started to wave as Pikachu jumped on his shoulders and also started to wave both his paws.

Ash started to run forward, as Pikachu fell from his shoulders. His eyes were filled with tears.

"Pidgeot!" he exclaimed as tears ran down his brown eyes.

He then saw Pidgeot land in front of him.

"Pidgaaa!" The Pseudo gave out a cry. Ash jumped and hugged his bird.

"Pidgeot I missed you soo much!"

"Pidgin!" exclaimed the bird.

"H-How are you b-buddy?" Ash asked "S-Sorry I couldn't meet up with you a-again" Ash apologised still weeping.

"Pidgi!" Pidgeot exclaimed.

"Hey! Where's your flock?"

Pidgeot explained that his flock didn't need his help anymore, since they themselves became leaders of other flocks or got captured by another trainer and how he travelled all the regions in search of him for the past few years. He also explained how he came back from Kalos.

"I-I'm sorry Pidgeot, I n-never thought you missed me soo much"

"Pidgh!" the bird acknowledged. "Pidga! Pi!" the bird yelled happily.

"What! You'll join me now?" Ash was now very happy, His old partner who now returned and offered to join him!

"Sure Pidgeot! He looked at other of his Pokémon "Let's get back to the ranch and celebrate!" he and his Pokémon gave a 'victory cry' except some of the Pokémon…

Ash Pulled out a Luxury ball and threw it. The Pokémon which materialised from the ball surprised Pidgeot.

"Mewtwo can you teleport the land Pokémon?"

Mewtwo looked at Ash as his eyes glowed blue and all his land Pokémon except Pikachu disappeared.

"Thanks Mewtwo… You want to fly with us?"

Mewtwo stood levitating, mostly thinking about Ash's request.

"I wish to go back in the ball" he spoke coldly.

Ash nodded and returned Mewtwo and shrugged. He should work on Mewtwo… Maybe one day he will…

He looked at his big bird that was almost the size of an average Charizard and hopped on it.

"Let's Go!" He shouted as Pidgeot took off in high speed.

"Whoa!" Ash was certainly enjoying the ride.

He looked behind and saw Staraptor, Swellow, and Talonflame behind him; they were closely followed by Charizard, Hawlucha, Noivern, and Unfezant.

They were followed by the heracross and Noctowl who were the slowest of the flying types. Ash was impressed with Pidgeot's flying and Power. It was ahead of everyone even with him and Pikachu flying with it.

They reached the ranch and Pidgeot decided to land near Professor Oak.

"Oh My!" Professor Oak spoke nervously since he was a little intimated by the large bird.

"Ash My Boy is that you?" Professor Oak asked as Ash jumped from the big bird. Many of the Pokémon present in the ranch stared at the large bird.

"Professor Oak!" Ash exclaimed while touching the birds body "Pidgeotto" he spoke as his eyes were damped.

"Pidgeotto i-is that you?" The old man asked as he approached the magnificent bird, which came forward and nuzzled him.

The Old man hugged the bird, Pidgeotto used to be a reliable Pokémon for Ash.

Professor Oak particular liked the bird as it showed some extra bravery which usually a rare thing in its species. The bird proved that in Ash's first league.

"Heya Guys wats up!"

Pidgeot suddenly looked at the owner of the voice and instantly took at high speed with fire surrounding itself.

In an instant the scratch cat was knocked out.

Meowth laid on the ground, fainted next to Pidgeot who was thinking that he saved the day.

"Oh No Meowth!" Ash yelled and ran towards the fallen cat confusing Pidgeot.

Pikachu ran towards Pidgeot and was currently explaining things as Ash picked up the fallen cat and ran towards the lab with Professor Oak running behind him.

***3 Hours later***

What should have been a celebration was now a site of grief.

Jessie and James were holding each other's hands, not knowing the faith of the cat.

Professor Oak and Tracy were in the lab, treating the fallen Pokémon.

Ash was standing leaning against the wall, and then he saw Pikachu signalling something.

"What's the matter Pikachu?"

"PikaPi Pikachu" the mouse Pokémon squeaked and pointed towards the window.

Ash walked towards the window and was surprised to look at Pidgeot, who looked very sad.

Ash knew the Pidgeot attacked Meowth just to save Ash from a threat. He wanted to comfort the bird. He went downstairs and to the field where Pidgeot was standing looking towards the ground in sorrow.

"You know that brave bird was great" Ash spoke earning the birds attention.

"Not many flying Pokémon can perform the attack like you did" he placed his right hand on its folded wings.

"Even Staraptor, my current strongest flying cannot perform a brave bird like you did" he appreciated the bird. Pidgeot looked surprised.

"There is no need to be surprised Pidgeot, you only attacked just to protect me" He paused stroking its wings "I can understand"

Suddenly there was a vibration in Ash's Pocket. He pulled out his Phone and was a bit intimidated by looking at the Caller ID. He swiped it in order to receive the call.

A cheerful honey blond haired girl with blue eyes was the caller. As much Ash loved to talk to her, he was still nervous for some reason.

"Hi Ash what ya doin… Oh My Arceus! Which Pokémon is that?" Serena exclaimed looking at the massive bird.

"He's a Pidg…" the raven haired teen was interrupted by an electronic voice.

 _Pidgeot,_ _The Normal and Flying type Pokémon. This Pokémon has a dazzling plumage of beautifully glossy feathers. Many Trainers are captivated by the beauty of the feathers on its head, compelling them to choose PIDGEOT as their Pokémon._

The Program ended, giving them a detailed description.

"Ash, I never knew you had a Pidgeot! It looks so graceful!" Serena squealed.

"Really long story… I'll let you know the next time we meet"

Pidgeot was looking at the electronic device, wondering who the girl might be. Ash noticed this; he went closer to the bird and lifted his hand a bit.

"Pidgeot, Meet Serena… My G-Girlfriend" Ash spoke shyly.

Serena blushed hearing Ash and Pidgeot was shocked.

"PikaPi PikachuPika!" the yellow mouse yelled from the window.

"S-Serena I'll call you back… Meowth is not well" Ash spoke in a calm manner.

"What happened to him? Is he going to be alright?" she asked her boyfriend concerned about the cat.

"Let's just say Pidgeot thought that Team Rocket was back and hit Meowth with the best Brave bird I have ever witnessed.

"Oh that must hurt"

"It sure did, Professor Oak and Tracy are treating him"

"Be Safe… I'll call you later"

"Bye Serena" Ash ended the call and told Pidgeot that he will be back soon and ran towards the lab.

On reaching the Lab he saw James and Jessie crying, hugging each other.

Ash's head was now filled with thoughts 'Is Meowth really gone? No that can be right, Pikachu looks happy… Maybe he is happy that Meowth is gone? No Pikachu isn't that cruel…'

He looked at his mother who also sighed. He went in the lab to find the cat was awake and was blabbering about his head aching.

"Meowth! You alive?" Ash asked stupidly.

" Yea? I was almost ded bcause of yours new old frind! And yous seem dissapounted?"

"It's not like that Meowth… Pidgeot meant no harm" as soon as the last word left his mouth, the cat Pokémon looked very angry.

"No Harm!" He yelled "Look ats my charm! It has a scratch on its and my head pains likea big boulder or something fell on my head!"

"I'm sorry Meowth… Pidgeot thought you're from Team Rocket"

"Yea ya whatever!"

Ash smiled at the cat. 'Why were those two crying?' Ash thought as he left the lab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How was this chapter? Did you guys really think I would kill Meowth? Anyways the Pokemon was Pidgeot now is the new addition for Ash's new crew...

Feel free to PM me if you have anything and Please Review... It supports me a LOT!

Riolu97 signing out!

Until next time...


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Guys!

I'm so sorry for the late update! I couldn't write a chapter due to my exams!

bankerrtx01 : I quite didn't understand what you meant... My Guess is your imitating Meowth?

TheLegendaryGuy : How can I let the cat die? I could if I want to... and thanks for pointing out! I will fix it soon.

That one guy named me: C'mon mate! you know why they were crying?

I'm completely exhausted right now... Sorry guys...

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and it belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

"C'mon Pikachu! Time for training!" The raven haired teen exclaimed as he ran from his house.

"PikaPikachu!" The mouse followed his trainer.

It has been two weeks since the small incident between Pidgeot and Meowth. Meowth had recovered soon. The scratch cat spent a day sleeping and was back to normal. He also joined Ash and his Pokémon during training since it felt weak and couldn't withstand one brave bird. Speaking about training, the training went well for Ash. He somehow managed to get all his Pokémon fit, except for his 30 Tauros… They simply didn't heed his idea of training.

Mewtwo came out of the Pokéball for a few minutes, after which he decided to go back in its ball.

Ash was quite happy with the improvements regarding Mewtwo. He knew someday he would become closer to him.

Ash reached his "Training spot" where he saw Bulbasaur and the others.

"Hey Guys!" Ash yelled as he approached on top of the hill.

It had become a routine for Pikachu to watch his trainer get body slammed by Bayleef or get run-over by a bunch of Tauros.

But strangely, he wasn't run over or slammed to the ground.

From that moment, Pikachu knew today would be different.

"Ready guys!" Ash shouted as his first phase of training started.

All the Pokémon cheered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After several hours Ash would help his Pokémon master some moves or teach them new ones.

Pikachu had managed to learn thunder punch, but sometimes was not stable and was still weak.

Bayleef on the other hand had mastered its solar beam.

Several of his Pokémon had new move pools.

"Hey Ashy-boy!" a voice behind him exclaimed.

"Oh hey Gary!" Ash turned around to face his childhood friend.

"How does a battle sound?" Gary pulled out a Pokéball with a smirk on his face.

"Sounds good to me"

"I want to battle your Greninja" Gary spoke and threw his ball to reveal his trusty partner Blastoise.

"Bring it on!" Ash spoke as Greninja walked up.

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump!" Gary commanded as Blastoise released water from the cannon.

Greninja didn't need a command as it dodged it.

"Use water Shuriken" Ash spoke as Greninja formed the blades.

"Rapid Spin!" the large Pokémon spun as the two shuriken hit it.

"No more playing Ash! Blastoise Mega Evolve!" Gary spoke with a smirk as he pulled out a keystone which was shining brightly.

After the bright light faded, it revealed Blastoise with three cannons.

Ash was awed at the large tortoise. He then focused on the battle as he remembered that he was defeated by Gary at the start of all his journeys. This time he wanted to win.

"Use Cut" Ash commanded.

"Power up Punch!"

Greninja's blade met Blastoise's fist. Due to the force Greninja was pushed back as the ninja Pokémon landed on its back.

"C'mon Ash! Do you think an attack like that would have any effect on Blastoise?"

"Grr… Greninja use double team and Night Slash" Ash spoke.

Meanwhile…

"They seem to be in a heated battle" The old man told his assistant.

"Yep… Just like old times" Tracy replied while sketching.

"Dragon Pulse!" Gary shouted.

The Tri-Cannons released the powerful dragon type move eliminating all of the copies. Gary was surprised by the small trick. While he was searching, he could look at Ash who was grinning. Realising, Gary looked up. But it was too late.

Greninja had struck Blastoise on its head. Gary knew the weakness of a Blastoise was its head.

"Rapid Spin!"

The Turtle Pokémon started to spin when suddenly Greninja was covered by water.

He knew what came next.

"Let's finish this off! Use Arial Ace!" Ash spoke pumping his fist in the air.

Greninja with its new mysterious form was above the spinning Blastoise with the glowing leg. Gary could only watch as his Pokémon was badly beaten to the ground. Blastoise Returned to its normal form.

"We Won Greninja!" Ash jumped like a fifteen year old kid as he ran towards Greninja as it returned to its normal form.

"No wonder he was a champion" Gary murmured as he returned his Blastoise.

"I think you're ready now Ash" Gary spoke which earned his friend's attention.

"You think so?" Ash questioned.

"Yep… You should leave soon Ash, The indigo league is two months away" he paused and looked at his friend who was in deep thoughts.

"Gary is right Ash" Professor Oak said "You can get all the training you need on the way there" The old man reasoned.

"Take your time Ash…" Gary turned to his grandfather "I'll Leave gramps... got some work" he said and started to walk away.

The old man chuckled.

"Don't jump into conclusions Ash...Keep in mind you don't have a year like last time" the old man spoke and started to walk away.

"PikaPi" The mouse who jumped on Ash squeaked.

"I'm Okay Pikachu… Just thinking" Ash calmed his mouse partner.

He decided to end training session early today. He needed to talk to his mom.

'Why am I bothering about this? I used to never plan before' he thought as he walked home.

He was wearing his black cloak with Pikachu walking next to him. It had become a trend in Kanto where a lot of trainers chose Pikachu as their Starter Pokémon when Ash won the Kalos league.

Some of the trainers even let Pikachu's sit on their shoulder, just like their dead champion…

Or so they thought.

Ash finally reached home. He lazily pushed the door open. The TV was running with his mom sitting in front of it.

"You're back so soon honey?" his mother asked him.

Ash took out his cloak and placed it on the couch and sat on it.

"Mom I wanted to talk"

"I know honey, Professor Oak called me and told everything" his mother replied with a wide smile.

"Since you will be going alone, I will teach you how to cook" she continued turning off the TV.

"To Cook?" Ash exclaimed.

"Yes and Tracy will teach you how to cook Pokémon food"

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, horrified by the fact that Ash is gonna cook their lunch.

Ash chuckled evilly staring at the rodent who gulped.

It was Half past eight when the trio entered the kitchen, hoping to have a peaceful dinner.

However, they were welcomed by an unpleasant burning smell.

"Oh Man! I messed up again!" Ash yelled as he looked at his burnt cutlery.

"Calm down Ash… Patience is the key to success" Delia smiled chopping some onions.

"Oh Brothr… Now we strav to death" Meowth murmured as James gulped.

***Two hours later***

"You were right Meowth… We will starve to death" Jessie spoke frustrated.

"Dinner is ready!" Ash happily shouted.

"Ah! Finally!" James spoke and head towards the dining table.

He was welcomed to face mouth-watering food containing Vegetable stew, Fried rice, Noodles and Fried Karp.

They immediately started to dig in.

"It's a gud thin you didn't prepar thi food Ash" Meowth spoke as he stuffed his mouth with Noodles.

"I didn't prepare anything Meowth" Delia spoke savouring the taste of the stew.

"What do you mean you didn't cook" James asked with curiosity when Meowth stopped eating, looking at Delia for an answer.

"You don't mean…" Jessie spoke slowly.

"Yep I prepared dinner!" Ash declared.

"What!" the trio who were shocked by the new declaration exclaimed.

***A Week Later***

"Bye Mom!" Ash waved as he walked past his home.

"Bye Ash! Be safe! And don't forget to change you know what!" Delia shouted.

Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped. He could hear Delia and chuckle.

Ash and Pikachu reached Professor Oak's Lab. The Duo was welcomed by Muk.

"Muk! MuMuk!"

"Muk I know you're happy to see us… But could you let us go now?" Ash requested the sewage Pokémon.

"Muk!"

With some assistance provided by Tracy, the duo were successfully rescued from the wrath of Muk.

"So Ash my boy" Professor Oak who was sitting on the couch of his living room called out the raven haired trainer.

"Which Pokémon will you take?" he completed his query.

"Well I'll take Oshawott, Snivy, Swellow, and Hawlucha and…" Ash Paused. He knew a Pokémon which wouldn't trust anyone other than him.

"Mewtwo" He completed.

"Good Choice Ash" Professor Oak Appreciated him.

"Oh and Ash, we will have to change your Pokedex" Professor Oak got up and walked towards his computer room. Ash followed the old man, hoping he would get a small upgrade.

The Old Man pulled out a Package which was already open. He pulled out a new Pokedex, which looked like a halo caster.

"This is the new International Pokedex" He gave it to Ash who was amazed by the technology.

"This has information of all the Pokémon from all the regions, it was developed by your Kalos friend" Oak finished with a smile.

"Clemont invented this? Man! This is so cool! Science is so amazing" Ash spoke like a kid who got a birthday present.

"Wait… If Clemont invented this, then will it explode?" Ash questioned the professor.

"Well the prototypes did explode" he answered nervously.

"And Ash, You're Name is Alex Satoshi…Remember that"

"Sure Professor"

"Now go and Make your dream come true!"

"Thanks Professor! I will" Ash replied while placing the Pokéballs and the Pokedex in his Pocket.

Ash soon left Pallet town. He had a new technology called a GPS installed on his Phone so he couldn't get lost.

Or he thought so.

Ash was half way through the Viridian Forest when he was startled by an explosion in front of him.

The smoke bombs released a large amount of smoke, camouflaging him.

He could however look at two people standing in front of him.

* * *

There may not be any new chapter till Dec 10 due to my exams...

Anyways Riolu97 signing of...

Until next time...


	17. Chapter 17

It's been a long time Eh?

Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait... I was submerged in college exams and stuff. As soon as that got over Pokemon Go officially released in India! Well due to that I couldn't update this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and it belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

As the smoke cleared up, Ash spotted two shadows; one of a male and another of a female.

"Listen Man! If you don't want to get hurt" The lady spoke, looking at her finger nails "Or that Pikachu of yours" she spoke in disgust "Hand over all your money".

Ash was really disgusted hearing their plea. He suddenly felt his blood boil.

From when were thieves interested in money?

As the smoke cleared, Ash recognized the duo.

Cassidy and Butch.

Ash brushed his cloak "What if I don't?" he asked coldly.

"Then Prepare for a battle!" Butch spoke aloud pulling out a Pokéball and throwing it, to reveal a large dog Pokémon.

"Mightyena! Use Bite" he commanded.

Ash smirked, He lifted his right arm where Pikachu was riding and pointed towards the Mightyena.

"Volt-Tackle" he spoke coldly.

The Mouse jumped into the Air, covered with electricity; Hit the overgrown dog.

The Mightyena fell on the ground while Pikachu was still airborne.

"Thunder Bolt!"

The Mouse released a thunderbolt which instantly was in contact with the dog Pokémon.

"W-What!?" Butch looked shocked. His number One Pokémon was defeated by a mouse?

"H-How could I lose to a pesky mouse!?" he mumbled, returning his fainted Pokémon.

"Now it's my Turn! Go Raticate!" the orange haired lady blabbed.

After the light faded, there was a large Raticate in front of him. It was glaring at Pikachu.

The Electric Mouse smirked, which made the rat anger.

"Thunder Bolt" Ash calmly ordered, as Pikachu released the electrical energy at the rat.

To Cassidy's dismay, the rat instantly fainted. To Butch it was the indication to get the hell out.

"We should retreat" Butch whispered in Cassidy's ears, who was blushing with embarrassment.

"OK!" she grunted and returned her Rat.

Before Ash could react, the duo escaped in their jetpack.

Ash was a bit sad at this development.

He couldn't blast them off.

"We'll get them next time Pikachu" Ash spoke as he smiled at the mouse "Oh and Nice work there buddy".

"Pika!" the mouse squeaked.

After several hours, Ash walked through the dense Viridian forest. Filled with bug and grass type Pokémon.

This reminded Ash a lot of his old memories involving Misty and her hatred towards Bug Pokémon. It also made Ash think about something else, he had planned to challenge the Viridian city Gym.

"PikaPikachu!" Ash was drawn out of his thoughts by Pikachu, who was pointing ahead.

There were several buildings at sight, which only meant that he reached Viridian City.

Ash made his way through the crowd and reached the Pokémon centre.

Old memories started to flash in front of him. The new Pokémon centre was larger and had more capacity compared to the old centre.

He made his way towards the reception where a beautiful young nurse stood.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokémon centre" She politely welcomed.

"Hi Nurse Joy, can I get a room for tonight?" Ash asked.

"Sure, Can I have a look at you're Pokedex?"

He pulled the device from his Pocket and placed it in front of her.

"Right, Uh… … You can have room number 206"

"Thanks Nurse Joy" Ash replied rather embarrassed "And please call me Alex" he continued and picked up the key.

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind"

Ash walked to his room. He opened the door and placed his bag near the table.

He then changed his clothes and drifted to sleep.

*** Next Morning***

Ash woke up rather late. The sun was already up, which told him he had to get going.

He got into regular clothes and left the centre. He was back on route towards Pewter city.

He was walking through the forest the whole day and was rather bored. As he continued walking, he heard children cheering. Rather surprised to hear a group of children in a forest, Ash made his way towards the noise.

He then saw a river, around which there were several houses. They were made up of timber. As he glanced at the small village, he saw several children surrounding someone. His eyes suddenly widened in shock.

'Could it be' he thought, as the approached the person. The person stood up, he had a familiar yellow blond hair and was wearing glasses. Another familiar trait was his bag, the same white bag with an extendable arm fitted.

As he went near, things finally cleared up.

It was his quondam travelling companion, Clemont.

He was so happy to see him, but at the same time he felt a piercing pain in his heart when he realised he couldn't reveal himself.

"Damn you Lance" he whispered.

*** Several Hundred miles away ***

It was a silent chamber at the headquarters of a very powerful organisation, there sat man with bright scarlet red spiked hair typing out on his computer.

"AACHOOUU!" the man sneezed.

"Oh man! Someone must be thinking about me" he spoke to himself in a low voice.

"Maybe it's that cute girl I saw yesterday" he said smiling looking at a mirror.

*** Back to Ash ***

The blonde saw Ash, who was standing in front of him. He examined him carefully, he also noticed a Pikachu on his shoulder. This Pikachu was very well trained, it clearly reminded him of his former now deceased friend's Pikachu.

He then realised the Pikachu's trainer was staring at him.

Clemont stood up as the children diverted towards heliolisk and approached Ash.

'Oh no! He has acknowledged my presence now! What do I do?' Ash thought in panic, looking at his former companion and then towards the children. He noticed some robot like device nearby.

'That's it! It must be Clemont's invention' he thought. He could also feel Pikachu tensing up on his shoulders.

"Excuse me, Can I help you?"

"W-Well Y-You I-I was… Passing by an...nd saw you're robot" he managed to speak out.

The blonde smiled "Well that's my Mini Clembot Holographic movie projection system or MCHMPS" he replied correcting his glasses.

Ash smiled widely, he still hadn't given up on his dream of inventing.

"Hope it doesn't explode" Ash murmured.

"Did you say something?" the inventor asked in surprise.

"W-Well I-I meant why a Movie Projector?" Ash questioned.

"Yea… About that…Me and my friends made a movie with the help of a director named Frank" Clemont spoke looking at the children playing around the lizard Pokémon. Ash realised what movie he was taking about, so did Pikachu.

"Well the Movie was a hit… Then I realised it should reach a wider audience, So in the memory of my friend , I started my quest traveling through his home region , so that I could showcase his incredible Pikachu and what an incredible person he was " He paused and looked at the man's Pikachu in front of him.

Ash was now in the verge of crying. He never thought he would have influenced him so much that he left his duty as a gym leader, just to honour him.

"That's a nice Pikachu you got there" he said sadly "I-It looks just like his Pikachu" his voice cracked. Ash, noticing the change in his tone looked up. He saw drops of water falling from his blue eyes.

Ash felt terrible. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Now his eyes started to fill up. He could not bear the pain expressed by his friend. But, Ash kept his cool.

'I have to leave' he thought.

"Oh… I spoke something irreverent again, Hi I'm Clemont" he raised his hand in order to greet him.

Ash looked at palm in front of him, then at his face. He then met his palm with his.

"A-Alex" he introduced with a lot of pain.

"Travelling to Pewter city?" the inventor questioned. Ash nodded and quickly replied "It was nice meeting you… But I gotta get going"

"It would be nice if you watched the movie" Clemont argued.

"It wouldn't be necessary… I have watched the movie before, it's a great movie. Thanks for inviting me anyways" Ash started to leave as soon as those words left his mouth "Let's meet up again" the inventor blustered.

"Sure thing!" Ash answered and started to walk fast, away from the clearing.

Clemont stared at the retiring figure. Something was familiar about that man.

His eyes widened when he realised he hadn't mention the name of the movie. But still the man declared of watching it…

The yellow blonde shrugged and went back to setup his equipment.

After Ash left the clearing, he turned back "I'm sorry Clemont" he whispered.

"That was close, Right Pikachu?" he asked the mouse.

"Pikapika" sighed the mouse.

Both trainer and Pokémon were now relived. Ash walked as fast as he could, he wanted to reach Pewter city. He checked the map and was surprised. He was an hour away from Pewter city.

*** Several Hours Later***

It was almost sundown and Ash had finally reached Pewter city. He went in a nearby diner for a snack and walked towards the Pokémon centre.

"C'mon Joy! Why don't we go out for lunch after your shift?" Ash heard a voice as soon as he entered the Pokémon centre.

'Oh Arceus! Why me!'

* * *

How was it guys? Like It?

I know the chapter is very small and I had a lot planned for this chapter.

Anyways it you guys find a mistake or something, feel free to PM me... Or let me know.

Review to support me!

Until Next Time...


	18. Request

Hey Guys!

If you're hoping for a new chapter... Well... I haven't worked on it yet...

I'm sorry everyone!I have a major writer's block and i just cant get over it!

But still, I won't give up on this story and i've planned several new ones also... I will be updating this story with a new chapter by next month... I am sorry I'm making you guys wait for sooooo long.

Please Bear with me...

Riolu97


	19. Chapter 18

It's been a long time isn't it? Sorry for making you'll wait for so long...

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and it belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

"I'll intercept our target soon"

 _"_ _Good, I'll look forward for that… Don't fail me this time… You do know the consequences "_ the man on the phone replied darkly.

"Tch, I know" the man pocketed his phone, gazing at the sky, he started to walk away.

* * *

"C'mon Joy! Why don't we go out for lunch after your shift?" a familiar voice asked out loud.

"Seriously, Brock! You have a fiancé!" the pink haired nurse replied.

Just then, the doors opened revealing a raven haired trainer with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

The trainer seemed nervous for some reason, but the Pikachu had a smirk its face. The trainer approached the reception where Brock and Nurse Joy stood.

"Can I g-get a room?" the teenager asked nervously, fishing out a Pokedex.

"Sure!" Nurse Joy happily chippered.

"Right… Room number 19, First floor" she directed him returning his Pokedex.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

Ash swiftly walked towards the stairs and climbed it, escaping Brock's vision.

Brock watched as he went up the stairs. This trainer gave him a different aura. He felt that he was a very powerful trainer and he needs to know more about him.

"What's wrong?" his thoughts were interrupted by Nurse Joy.

"Nothing… I'll go home" Brock picked up his bag and instantly left the centre.

Joy who was surprised wondered,

'What wrong with him… One movement he asked me out, but the next' she looked at him walking out and sighed.

"I'll never understand men"

"Chancy! Cy!" Squeaked her assistant.

"Oh shut it".

A lot of stuff flooded Brock's mind. The man he met today awfully reminded him of Ash. His looks, body language, heck even has a Pikachu. But still, Ash was long gone… He shouldn't keep his hopes up, that would only let him down.

"A night's sleep must fix me up…" he murmured under his breath.

Or so he thought.

* * *

"That was really close Pikachu…" the raven haired trainer spoke as he petted his starter.

"Pikaaaa" agreed the mouse.

"Do you think he may… you know… suspect me or something?" he asked lying on the bed.

Pikachu looked at his trainer.

"Pika Pi"

"Well who knows, we must battle him tomorrow" Ash said aloud and turned his back against the mouse.

"Good night Pikachu"

"PikaPikachu"

* * *

"Hey Ash! Is that you?" Brock approached a figure with a Pikachu on his shoulder. The Figure for some reason didn't move. Brock walked towards the figure, hoping he could get a closer look. He noticed the figure has been wearing a cap and had the messy raven hair, just like Ash.

As the figure turned around, Brock was delighted "Thank Goodness it's you! I thought you're dead!"

Ash just smiled. Brock noticed that no matter how fast he moved, the distance between him and Ash remained the same.

"Hey Ash! What's happening! Why can't I come near you?"

Ash smiled the kind of smile which was new on his face and Brock had never seen it.

He looked happy, but Brock could notice the sadness and grief behind that smile.

"So near, yet so far" Ash spoke softly.

"What!?" Brock questioned without a clue what he meant.

Suddenly, Ash's figure started to move. Brock tried his best to keep up with it.

He was never good at running anyways.

His body suddenly felt a jab of pain… Well a familiar kind of Pain.

"Crogannnak!"

"Crooagga!" Brock screamed in pain, it seems to be a very powerful Poison jab.

"Brock! You okay?" his brother and current gym of Pewter city Forrest asked him looking concerned.

"Yea I'm fine… I had a nightmare" the older man replied.

"Man! Some nightmare! You were shouting… You know… something, so I had to wake you up…"

"That's Okay… Thanks" he paused looking around "What time is it?"

"7 Am" the younger sibling replied coolly.

"I better get going then…" Brock murmured and got out of his bed.

* * *

***In the Pokémon centre***

"Are you ready for the battle Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner enthusiastically, who was not so enthusiastic.

"PikaPikachu Pika" He spoke sadly.

"I knew you don't wanna battle Brock… So I'll use some other Pokémon"

Pikachu's face lit up and pumped his hand (Or Paw in this case) enthusiastically.

Ash chuckled at the antics of his partner. He really wanted to know the strength of his former travelling partner, Brock.

He approached the Gym, which looked the same considering how Brock and his siblings loved the way it looked.

He entered the Gym and saw a man sweeping the field.

"I'm Ash… I- I m-mean ALEX FROM PALLLET TOWN and I challenge the Pewter city Gym!" he spoke proudly.

The man who was sweeping the floor stopped and looked at him.

Ash noted he was wearing a face mask which covered only his mouth and nose (A/N I have no idea what that is called, so anyone help me with it) it was Brock, Ash was sure of it. But his hopes were somewhat shaken when the man removed his mask.

"Hey when did Brock become so young?" he asked his partner.

Pikachu Facepalmed. Before Ash could continue the man they were facing introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Forrest and I'm the Gym leader"

"What! Forrest!" Ash exaggerated and then covered his mouth. Forrest eyed him suspiciously.

"Do you have a problem?" Forrest sounded a bit offended.

"I-I'm sorry… I t-thought Brock was the Gym Leader… So…"

"He was… This is my first month" Forrest angrily replied,

"Just so you know, I'm his younger brother and I'm as strong as him" Forrest turned around and told Ash to get ready and he would join him in few minutes.

Ash was taken by surprise… He couldn't believe Forrest had succeeded his old friend.

"Forrest is the Gym leader Pikachu… I can't believe it… So wanna battle" he asked his partner, who nodded.

"So, you ready?" Forrest grinned at Ash, holding a Pokéball in his hand. For some reason, Forrest wanted to beat the crap him.

"You Bet!" Ash challenged holding a Pokéball in his hand.

"This is a Two on Two battle between Forrest, the GYM Leader and Alex from Pallet town with no substitutions" the referee spoke holding two flags in his hand.

"Let the Battle begin!"

'This is my first Gym battle in of this league and I must give it my all' Ash thought.

His opponent threw out his Pokéball, and was in for a surprise because his opponent was a Steelex.

"Steelex uh" Ash murmured.

"Intimidated? Where is that cocky attitude now?" Forrest blustered out.

"What are you talking about? Anyways Infernape! I choose you!" Ash threw his ball and the fire monkey appeared in front of him.

"If you think you can defeat me with a fire type, think again! Steelex use Iron tail!" Forrest commanded.

The large snake Pokémon heeded his trainer's command instantly

"Dodge it!"

Infernape dodged the attack. Ash noticed the grin on Forrest face, he must have missed something.

"Steelex use Dragon Breath!" The snake Pokémon instantly used the attack hitting Infernape.

"Infernape are you Okay!" Ash shouted in worry.

"Fernape!" The Monkey confirmed that he was still in the game.

"What's the matter Alex? Can't keep up" Forrest taunted.

Ash grunted. He had to step up his game.

"Infernape, Mach punch" the fire monkey ran towards the Steelex with its fist glowing.

"Use Dig Steelex!" with a cloud of dust, the large steel type disappeared.

"Infernape, use Flamethrower in the hole!" Ash commanded.

"I knew it!" Forrest happily cheered, confusing Ash.

"That is really old Pal, Did you think I didn't have a solution for it?" there was a small tumour and the snake Pokémon emerged behind Infernape.

"Infernape use Dig" Ash commanded as Infernape disappeared in the ground.

"I won't fall for that trap also… Just so you know I'll prove I'm just as strong Leader as my brother Brock by defeating you." Forrest spoke surprising Ash.

'What is he talking about?' Ash thought.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I won't lose. Infernape! You know what to do!" Ash confidently commanded his Pokémon.

The Fire monkey appeared in front of Steelex and used his body to get higher.

"Use Sandstorm!"

The attack Ash was waiting for.

"Infernape! Use the wall to jump above Steelex and Flamethrower!"

Infernape jumped on the side walls of the GYM and launched itself above Steelex. The eye of the vortex was the area where the sandstorm's intensity was less to none and hence a clear shot for Ash.

"No Steelex!" Forrest exclaimed as a large Flamethrower hit his Pokémon.

The sandstorm abruptly stopped.

"Finish it off with Mach Punch!"

With one hit the large snake Pokémon was down.

Forrest couldn't believe his eyes. His Ace Pokémon down in front of him. He had intended to finish him off with one Pokémon, but now he was shocked. His Steelex was never defeated so easily.

"Steelex, Return" Forrest returned his Ace Pokémon.

"Tell me Forrest, When was the last time you're ace Pokémon lost?" Ash asked returning Infernape and thanking it.

"Never" Forrest replied proudly. "Not until Today"

Ash smiled.

"Losing is a good thing you know" Ash spoke calmly.

"I don't need you're sympathy anyways, I am the strongest Rock type GYM leader, and I'll crush you" he threw another ball revealing a fairly large Pokémon

"Golem! It's your turn!"

"Go Pikachu!" Ash spoke who happily obliged with a Pika!

Forrest eyes widened. Is this guy mocking him? Seriously! A measly little yellow rat!

"A-Are you sure?" The referee asked, not believing what he saw.

"Yes I am! Now before the match, I would like to clarify that can an external source also determine the outcome of a battle?" The referee nodded.

"Good, Now Pikachu! Use Volt-Tackle and Iron Tail!" There was a flash of yellow and the mouse Pokémon appeared above Golem's head with a grin on its face. And of course, Pikachu's tail was glowing white.

"No Golem!" Forrest grunted.

"Your Pikachu is well trained… But not enough to defeat me! Use Earthquake!"

"Quick attack and jump on Golem, use your tail to throw yourself to the roof"

"WHAT!" Forrest pouted as Pikachu jumped above Golem.

"Thunderbolts in all Directions!"

Due to the intensity of the attack, the whole field was bombarded with Yellow lightning.

'Man This guy is crazy!' Forrest thought as he grinned his teeth. Suddenly, a light bulb exploded creating a fire alarm broke out and water started splashing all over the Battlefield and Over Golem. The Pokémon which is phobic towards water, grunted in pain.

Forrest froze. He knew this; this was how his brother Brock was defeated by a Pikachu. He knew that battle far too clearly not to forget.

"Thunder!" The mouse unleashed a large amount of electricity which instantly fainted Golem.

Forrest was humiliated. He had no words; he was frozen as if he was hit by an ice beam. Rock type Pokémon, losing against an Electric type. How convincing isn't it? History did repeat itself again…

While Forrest stood frozen, the referee declared the obvious outcome of the match.

Ash walked towards Forrest with Pikachu on his shoulder and the GYM leader simply pulled out a badge and gave it to him. No words were exchanged between them.

When Ash was about to walk out of the front door, he paused and looked back "Hey Forrest" he shouted so the other trainer could hear him. "It's Okay to lose, you don't need to be ashamed about it." With wise words being said, Ash left the GYM.

* * *

 _Pewter City Pokémon Centre_

"Hey Nurse Joy, Can you check my Pokémon… I just had a GYM Battle"

"Oh" Nurse Joy remarked. Her bright smile turned into a sympathetic smile.

"You won?" she asked to which in response, Ash showed his badge.

"Well, someone had to put a stop to his winning streak; Forrest is a very good boy. But still, He became a bit cocky…" she spoke worriedly as Ash handed over Infernape's Pokéball. Since Pikachu didn't receive any attack or damage from Golem, he chose to stay by Ash's side.

"But few days ago, he was close to be beaten by Max Maple" Ash stiffened hearing that name. Pikachu, who heard the conversation, smirked.

Nurse Joy took the Pokéball and put it in one of her machine.

"Infernape needs to rest, that's all" she handed the Pokéball to Ash, who put it on his belt.

Ash thanked the Nurse. Turning around, he then realised next he had to fight Misty. Shivers ran down his spine when he thought about the Red haired trainer. While Ash was immersed thinking about his next GYM battle, He didn't realise, that he was being watched by a certain trainer and his Grovyl.

* * *

Brock reached home from the Pokémon Centre. After performing a difficult surgery technique on a Houndour's skull, he was mentally tired.

"I'm Home!" Brock notified his family of his arrival.

"Brock Honey" called his mother, with a worried face "Forrest isn't home… Well, uh he had a rough day, you know don't you?"

"Sure, I'll get him"

It was a really bad day for Forrest; He was sitting alone near the river. He always came to this spot when he was either lonely or sad. First he was beaten by that Trainer with a Pikachu, what was his name again? Alex? For some reason, he reminded him of Ash, especially by what he did to Golem. Then by another trainer he knew for long… He was thinking how he lost both the battles; all of a sudden, he was interrupted by the sound of someone walking towards him.

"So, your winning streak was broken" Brock questioned his younger brother.

"Yea… By two guys"

Brock was surprised he was beaten by two people, No wonder he was sad.

"First this crazy guy with a Pikachu" the word crazy and Pikachu sparked interest in Brock.

"Golem was beaten by his Pikachu… Just like how Ash beat Onix"

Brock froze, looking at Forrest in the eye.

* * *

So, How was it? sorry for the super late update. updates will be late since both my old and new smartphone were stolen...

Please Review

Until Next Time...


	20. Chapter 19

Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update, I ran into some problems...

Anyways Thanks for the reviews guys! I know I've lost a lot of users because of the late updates, But things are going to get interesting in this story from here on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and it belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

It was a calm and cold night. The sky was filled with brilliant shiny celestial bodies, which always amused our Pallet town native Ash Ketchum

Two days ago, Ash and Pikachu left the Pewter city Pokémon centre. While he was there, he transferred some Pokémon and got in a new team. He wanted to work on their overall skills. One such Pokémon was Oshawott.

Oshawott was the second Pokémon Ash caught in Unnova. He was known for loafing around, not caring anything or anyone.

After the hideous display Oshawott put up during the battle with Barry, Ash realised his water type needed some special training.

Ash and Pikachu trekked on Mount moon, since it was dark Ash found a clearing where he setup a camp. He boiled some water while Pikachu and Hawlucha went into the forest to get some berries.

Delia Ketchum was a really good cook. She had a lot of tricks under her sleeves, one such trick was her Instant Stew Mix. She used this technique in her hotel where she would add berries and vegetables to the stew and add the Instant Stew Mix; boil for five minutes and vola! Hot stew was ready to be served.

Ash always carried a box filled with this easy to prepare mix and he loved it.

Pikachu and Hawlucha bought back some berries. Ash chopped them into tiny pieces and boiled it. All the Pokémon ate happily, except for Oshawott who stole Squirtle's Pokémon food and both of them started to quarrel with each other by using water attacks and thus ended up extinguishing the camp fire which Ash made.

From the past two days, Ash didn't come across any unusual situations. All he did was Train, Eat, Travel and Sleep. But, his quondam travelling partner had a lot of interesting experiences.  
First, His Brother loses to a trainer with a Pikachu, Then to Max Maple. After calming him down, he got a phone call from the Pewter city nurse joy stating that Ash's indigo League friend's Pikachu, Sparky which was admitted in this Pokémon centre by the G-Men was in a critical condition.

Sparky was hit on his head by some powerful attack. Brock came to a conclusion that it was a Rock slide or some type of rock attack which had damaged its brain, putting it in a coma… Just like his trainer.

He somehow managed to save it. Then the day after that, same Pikachu which was about to die was now awake and well!. Man! What a turn of events! The Pikachu identified Brock, but he was frantically searching for something or someone. Brock assumed it searched for his trainer, who was in coma. He was stable, but had no promise of recovery.

And to top all that, he had to treat several injured Pokémon because there was a large forest fire nearby.

He needed a break. He worked nonstop and also worked in the weekends.

So, after informing everyone and the G-Men about the recovery of Ritchie's Pikachu, he left the city for a much needed rest.

* * *

The next morning, Ash trained himself and his Pokémon. He packed up and left towards Cerulean City while he was trekking he was thinking about a battle plan against the Redhead.

"Yep, those three can do it" Ash murmured.

"And Pikachu… You'll stay inside my bag"

"PikaPika" Refused the mouse; it hated the small space of his bag.

"But you have to… You know how you act when you see Misty, Don't you?"

"Pika" the mouse sighed, accepting his fate for some time.

* * *

It was a hot day in Cerulean City. Misty, the GYM leader spent her morning with her water Pokémon. There were no challengers and her sisters went shopping again.

Misty was swimming with her water Pokémon. Misty was about 5'11 Feet tall. She has a fairly built body and looked a lot matured, she was indeed beautiful. Her Red hair extended till her shoulder making her more pretty.

* * *

Ash stood in front of the Gym and gulped. He put Pikachu inside the bag by bribing him with a bottle of ketchup. Hopefully, that'll solve his problem.

'What if Misty recognizes me?' the thought ran wild in his head.

'Well… Lance told me not to reveal my identity to anyone unless they guess who I am first… Even if I reveal my identity, how will Lance know?' he thought as he entered the Gym, he realized that nothing had changed since his last visit several years ago. The only thing that seems to be changed is the colour of the wall.

He stood near the large pool which was also the battle arena. He then saw someone swimming in the water.

'Is that Misty?' he thought looking at the figure swimming in the water. (A/N: I'm sorry guys! I didn't, well, elaborate this part of Misty grown up or in a swimsuit… Trust me I spent weeks, but I just can't do it! Sorry again…)

'That is Misty!' Ash identified his former travelling partner, who was all grown up now.

"Hello, I'm here for a gym battle" Ash announced, earning Misty's attention. She gracefully got out from the pool, covering herself with a towel "I'm the Gym leader… Can you wait till I change my clothes?" she asked politely.

"Sure, No Problem"

She excused herself politely and opened the door which would lead to her room.

Ash was quite fascinated that Misty was so calm and polite. The last time he checked (which was Five years ago) she was a hot head and she had no politeness in her dictionary. He felt she acted like a witch only in front of him or only to him, reason unknown, he sighed.

"I'm Misty Waterflower and I'm the Gym leader of the Cerulean City Gym" she introduced herself and bought Ash back to reality.

"Hi! I'm Alex from Pallet town" he introduced using his alias.

"Pallet Town eh? Did you know Ash Ketchum?" she questioned.

"Uh-well-yea, everyone in Pallet knows him… He lived about two streets away from my place… I didn't know him personally" Ash lied, hoping she would believe.

"Yea… He was a great guy." She started dreamily.

"You were his close friend right? Don't you visit Pallet town often?" Ash questioned. Misty frowned.

"No… The last time I visited Pallet was…um… when Ash died" she spoke sadly, tears falling from her eyes.

"uha uh sorr-ry" Ash panicked , why was he getting the same sort of reaction from all his friends! Did they like him that much?

"Anyways! Let's battle" she enthusiastically pulled out a Pokéball.

"You bet!" Ash pulled out his Pokéball.

"This is a Three on Three Pokémon battle between Misty, the gym leader and Alex, From Pallet town, no substitutions between both the trainers… Let the battle begin" the referee briefed and started the battle.

"Misty chooses Staryu!"

"Go Hawlucha"

"You have the honours Alex"

"Thank You… Hawlucha, Flying press"

"Lucha" The fighting Pokémon nodded and started to jump on the platforms.

Misty saw Hawlucha jumping on the platforms of her pool. She wondered, Why a Hawlucha? It was a flying-Fighting type; she had the advantage in the field. It was either this guy is dumb or that Hawlucha knew some sort of electric attack. Well, the last time she checked, it does not learn electric attacks and on top of, that Hawlucha looked familiar.

"Doge it" Misty commanded. Staryu jumped in the water. She looked at Ash, shaking her head annoyed by his ignorance.

"I don't know if you're dumb or stupid for choosing a Flying-Fighting type against a water Pokémon in the battle field filled with water" she spat in annoyance. She was getting too old for this type of stupidity.

Ash didn't answer anything.

"Then I guess I must finish you off" she tried to get a reaction from her opponent, but his face was replaced with a smirk.

"Bring it on!" he confidently pouted.

Misty growled in annoyance.

"Staryu! Use Rapid spin and Hydro pump" she angrily commanded.

"Ariel Ace!"

As Staryu launched itself in the air, spinning on its axis, started to use hydro pump. Hawlucha on the other hand jumped at high speed, aiming at the Red Jewel of the starfish Pokémon.

It was a tense moment for Misty when she realised it was a trap. Hawlucha hit Staryu in mid-air. The Water type stopped its hydro pump attack.

"Karate Chop to the ground" Ash commanded as Hawlucha hit the starfish Pokémon, which landed on one of the platforms.

"Finish it off with Flying Press"

"Staryu NO!" Misty saw in horror as her Pokémon took hit of her opponent's finishing move.

Hawlucha gracefully landed and started posing, showing off his victory.

Misty saw Staryu's Jewel blinking meaning it had fainted. She returned her fainted Pokémon and thanked it.

Now she had to finish him off with her second strongest Pokémon.

"I choose you c-"she was interrupted by a flash of light from her belt. She exactly knew what and who it was.

"Psyduck"

"Psyduck! What are you doing here! I was not calling you!"

"Psy?" the duck Pokémon tilted his head.

She Faceplamed.

She had enough of this duck! It always interrupted at the wrong time of the battle.

Ash smiled as all the memory flooded him.

'Guess someone hasn't changed' he thought and unclipped a Pokéballs from his belt. He was about to throw it, but was also interrupted by a flash of light.

"Osha-Oshawott!" the seal Pokémon re-assured him that he was the perfect Pokémon for the job.

"Oshawott! What are you doing here?" Ash questioned when his water type made some reassurance statements like he always do.

"So, you also have a Pokémon like that… I bet Oshawott isn't dumb like my Psyduck"

He knew what Misty was upto… he very well knew what happens to Psyduck when his headache increase.

"Osha-Oshawott" he was brought out of his thought when he heard his humble water type introducing himself to his opponent.

"Oshawott! Listen to me! Don't underestimate it!" Ash warned.

"Osha!" it re-assured.

Oshawott started to strike Psyduck's head with razor shell.

'Yes Oshawott! Keep it up' Misty secretly prayed in her mind and grinned widely.

"Oshawott! Use Aqua Jet" Oshawott was covered in a jet of water and hit Psyduck with high accuracy.

'That Oshawott is very powerful' Misty thought and planned to pressurize Psyduck.

Psyduck landed in water and started to panic like always not knowing how to swim.

"Psyduck! You're an embarrassment! You're water Pokémon and you can't swim! Now show him what you got and climb on the platform and do something!" she shouted to her Pokémon.

Psyduck somehow managed to climb on the platform, holding his head due to the pain he looked at his angry master and then to his laughing opponent. He was upset that he let his master down and also humiliated. His headache increased and his eyes started to glow blue.

"Yes" Misty spoke under her breath.

Ash noticed the glowing eyes if Psyduck.

'So soon? Man! I must finish this soon or Oshawott is done for' he thought.

"Oshawott, Quick finish it off with a Powerful Aqua jet!"

Oshawott looked at his trainer. What could possibly go wrong? He had this battle in his bag anyways. He then looked at Psyduck. The Unova Native stiffened. Psyduck's eyes were blue and had a strange blue light surrounding itself. Oshawott instantly surrounded itself in water and jumped.

Psyduck shouted its name and all of a sudden, Oshawott stopped in mid-air. Oshawott glowed blue. Ash knew he lost this round and pulled out Oshawott's Pokéball. Oshawott was then thrown and smashed to several walls of the Gym before Ash could return it.

'Man that was bad' Ash thought holding the Pokéball and thanking it.

"Oshawott is Unable to battle, this match goes to the Gym leader Misty" The referee announced.

Misty smirked.

"Yea! Psyduck you did it!" Misty pouted.

"Psyduck!" the duck Pokémon pumped its hand (A/N: Or fins or wings, considering it as a duck)

Ash sighed, he knew Misty had a Gyarados and would only use it when she was pushed to a corner

"Go Gyarados!" she happily called out her angry dragon type.

Ash saw a large Pokémon in front of him; it had Blue scales and an angry expression on its face. He also noticed it had a collar, telling him it could Mega Evolve.

Now Ash had to bring his most powerful Pokémon out. He thought of all the possible combinations, but failed.

He had to bring out one of his strongest now.

"Greninja! I choose you" he threw the ball in the air, Red light radiating from it. The light cleared to and Greninja stood on a platform posing like a Ninja and clearly wasn't intimidated by his opponent.

"Oh Wow! A Greninja!" Misty squealed like a fan girl.

Ignoring his Red haired friend, who would Fan girl any to all water types proceeded to ask his partner whether he was ready.

"Nin" it nodded still in the same pose.

"Okay then, let's start" Misty spoke in confidence.

"Gyarados Use Hyper Beam!" she smirked.

'A Hyper Beam at the start? Is she crazy?' Ash thought.

Misty was waiting for Ash's (A/N or Alex's in this case) counter attack. Which was obvious, jump into the water and vola? You just dodged a Hyper Beam. But, she wasn't the best Water type Gym leader for anything. She also had something up her sleeve.

But she didn't expect Ash to do something, well, reckless.

"Cut through it! And use Ariel Ace"

She stood in shock, Cut through it? Seriously? She expected him to make Greninja go underwater and she could have finished him off. And how can he cut through? It must be a really strong Greninja. What she was seeing in front of her froze even her thoughts.

Greninja with water blades in hand was easily slicing through Gyarados's Hyper Beam like it was nothing, and then its leg started to shine.

Ariel Ace?

The shining foot landed on the large dragon type's head, knocking it in water.

Misty gave a shocked expression and shouted her Pokémon's name.

"Gyarados! You Okay?" She shouted anxiously.

Suddenly, the dragon emerged from the water roaring. She looked at Ash and Greninja; they were a formidable opponent just like Brock told her the other day. She had to do it now.

Without further delay, she took out a keychain, which started to glow.

"Gyarados, Mega Evolve" she wasn't playing around now.

Ash looked at the large Pokémon; he was amused by the beauty, What! Beauty? Ash shook his head. From when did he care about beauty!

"Let's Go Greninja"

"Nin"

"Gyarados Hydro Pump"

"Double team and use Cut" Greninja multiplied itself into several copies around Gyarados. Gyarados fired its Hydro Pump on all the copies, and they disappeared as the attack hit them. Ironically, there was no Greninja in front of them.

Misty grunted. If there was no Greninja in front, maybe it was above them? She looked up and Saw Greninja above Gyarados.

"Gyarados! Above you!"

The water snake Pokémon looked up and was met with Greninja's water knives.

Greninja jumped on Gyarados's face and landed at a platform near Ash.

"Hurricane" Misty commanded her Ace Pokémon.

The winds started to pick up at an alarming rate. In just seconds, then there was a twister in front of Ash.

'Hn! This will finish him off' thought Misty and grinned evilly.

But how wrong was she! She had no idea that she was fighting a Pokémon, which had defeated a really strong Pokémon which was trained by champion of a region which she loved to visit.

A Really large water shuriken cut right through the twister, dispersing it in seconds.

Misty's mouth fell wide open at this display. This made her realise something, something really important.

She was no match for this guy and his Greninja.

Her legs trembled when she saw that Greninja, which now had changed its form. She couldn't clearly see the difference, but she saw a large water shuriken on its back.

She stood helplessly, looking at Greninja throwing her Gyarados up in the air with a Night slash and slamming it to the pool using Ariel Ace.

"Gyara…dos" was all she could speak. She saw bright light fade in the water and Gyarados was floating, fainted.

She was utterly speechless.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, the victor is Alex from pallet town" the referee declared the outcome of the battle.

Greninja returned to his normal self. Ash returned his Greninja, hoping she wouldn't notice the transformation.

Returning her fainted Pokémon, she smiled thinking what Brock told about this trainer.

"Your right Brock" she spoke under her breath.

Ash picked his bag up. For some reason, it was vibrating? Shivering? Arceus knows what! He had to leave as soon as possible.

"Really great battle there Alex! And what's with your Greninja? How did you get it? And how did it change its form?"

Ash was sweating. The vibrations in his bag intensified to the point Misty noticed it.

"And is your bag moving?" she pointed at the bag.

Suddenly, the zip somehow opened by itself.

A yellow mouse Pokémon jumped on Ash head and hopped towards Misty.

"PikachuPiii!"

"PIKACHU! NOOO!"

* * *

What will happen next?

I'll update this story as soon as I can and write new ones too...

Please Review!

Until Next Time!


	21. Chapter 20

Surprise People! All those reviews and some episode of FairyTail and Pokemon XY pumped me up!

I couldn't thank the reviewers last time because I was in a hurry.

 **Lord Elidio** **,** **KevinTheBest34** **,** **thor94** **,** **mewtwo123** **,** **bankerrtx01** **, Guest,** **Cutesaralisa** All of you, thanks for the review... As you can see, I didn't take seven years to update! Anyways, expect another update soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and it belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

"PikachuPiii!"

Misty saw a Yellow mouse, which jumped from Alex's bag pack.

"Pika…chu… Pi" Misty repeated as the mouse landed in her arms. The mouse nuzzled her and started blabbering something in Pikachu Talk. That was not the point.

"Pikachu Pi" she repeated again, she saw the trainer who stood in front of her. He was kind of disappointed. It was like; he didn't want her to meet this Pikachu. Her eyes widened, she looked at the Pikachu in her arms, which was nuzzling and crying.

"Pikachu Pi Pika Pi Pikachu Pika Pika Chaaa"

"Pikachu Pi" Misty repeated again.

Ash, who was seeing the drama which was about to unfolded in front of him Faceplamed really annoyed.

"She lost it" he murmured.

"Only Ash's Pikachu calls me that" Realization struck her.

"Pikachu is that you?" Misty asked with tear filled eyes.

"PikaaaPikachu!" the mouse nodded.

"Oh Pikachu" Misty started to sob. She picked the mouse up and gave it a hug. She knew Pikachu would shock her if she tightened her grasp.

"What's wrong Misty?" a voice from behind Ash called out.

Ash turned around searching the owner of the voice. He located a teenager, probably fourteen or fifteen. He had long Oxford Blue hair, it wasn't very long. He wore a Blue T-Shirt and black shorts. He wore square black glasses and had brown eyes. Ash realised that he knew the teenager.

"Couldn't this get any worse?" Ash muttered stroking his temples.

The boy in question ran past Ash, giving him an angry expression. He went towards Misty, who was hugging a Pikachu weeping and to his surprise that Pikachu was also hugging her back and crying.

"PikaPi Pikachu Pi Pika Pikachu Pika Pikaaaa"

Well Arceus knows what the mouse said. Max had no idea what's happening. Confused, he turned around and gave a questioning look towards Ash, who sighed.

Max realised what was wrong.

"Cut it out Misty! That's Not Ash's Pikachu!" Max tried to pull the mouse away from Misty, but eventually failed. Misty had gripped Pikachu very hard.

'In a matter of minutes, I'll be beaten like a pulp by her, now I'm regretting coming here' he thought as he glanced nervously at Misty and his partner Pikachu.

"Pikachu Pi! Pikachu Pi" Pikachu gained Misty's attention.

"What… Pika…chu?" She asked still weeping.

The mouse pointed its paws towards Ash (Alex for Misty) and spoke something which shocked the life out of her.

"Pika Pi"

"Pika…Pi?" She repeated the words of the mouse. She travelled with Ash for a long time; she knew that phrase which Pikachu told her.

"This is Ash?" She questioned the mouse, while the Mouse nodded and accepted that she was correct, Max on the other hand had turned white for some reason.

"UHHHHH!" he jumped away from them and landed on his back. He had a horrified expression on his face.

Ash sighed; he knew where this was going.

Misty never believed in ghosts. She never agreed with anyone on supernatural existence, until now. She held Pikachu in her hand and lifted the mouse up. The Yellow mouse looked confused as to what Misty was doing.

"Y-You're the ghost of Ash and Pikachu Right? You've come to visit me after Three and a half years" she started to cry. She knew it was too good to be true. Her friends were spirits, wandering the land with nowhere to go and nowhere to call as home.

"OH ARCUES! NOT YOU TOO!" Ash spoke loudly in annoyance. Max still with a horrified expression saw Ash and Misty. He hated ghosts! He didn't bring his Psychic type Pokémon with him today! What a grievous mistake!

All his expression became normal when he saw the Pikachu.

"You are too real for a ghost eh? You have real fur! I think that's how ghosts feel…" Misty spoke as she examined Pikachu.

Ash saw a really pissed of Pikachu in Misty's arms and so he ran for cover. He knew what was next.

"PIIKKKKAAAAA CCCCHHHHUUUUUU!"

The whole GYM was covered with Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"Uhhhhhnoooooooo"

"Ahhhhhhuuuhhhh"

Misty and Max both shouted in pain as the flow of electricity through their body intensified.

Ash was watching this from a safe distance.

"Good thing I escaped" he spoke to himself.

The thunderbolt died down. Both Misty and Max were covered in soot.

"M…ma...n T-this Pika-Pikachu ghost Thunderbolt is r-really powerful… I'm impressed" Max spoke still recovering from the shock.

A vain popped on Pikachu's head.

"Pikachu pika! Pika Pikachu!"

"He did it" Ash murmured and took cover behind the wall.

"PikaaaaChuuuuu"

"OkOk We BELIIEEEVEEE YOOOUUU!" both shouted. The thunderbolt died down.

Pikachu had crossed his paw, still angry with both of them.

"So… You believe him eh?" Ash spoke smiling widely.

"I-Is it r-really y-y-you A-Ash?" she spoke as emotion took her over.

"Yes Mist" Ash nodded.

 _'_ _Mist'_ all the memories of her past flooded her. She was overwhelmed by all of her past experiences.

 _'_ _Mist'_ nobody knew the nickname except for Ash, He was the only one who called her like that. Even Brock didn't know about that name… Although he has heard Ash use it several times he didn't bother to use it.

Based on previous experiences of his former companion and his Mother. Ash though that Misty would run upto him and give him a hug. He spread his arms open expecting that. But how wrong was he! Misty came running, just like he thought she would. But instead of hugging, she pulled out a mallet from Arceus knows where!

"ASH KETCHUM YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" she yelled angrily as she ran towards Ash. Ash sensing the danger dodged her first attack. But Misty, being Misty was too stubborn to back off.

She continuously attacked Ash from all angles, but Ash somehow managed to dodge each of her attacks.

"Calm down Misty! I can explain!" he muttered dodging a Mallet uppercut attack by the red haired girl.

Misty turned Red in anger. She almost looked like a Lance's Red Gyarados!

She turned towards Max. The poor boy in question yelped her gaze.

"Don't just stand there! Help me you idiot!"

"B-But M-Misty! A-Ash is back from s-so long time!"

THUD!

"OUCH! OKAY! I'LL HELP!"

The hit on Max's head triggered his brain and quickly cooked up an idea to catch Ash.

"Pikachuuu a little help herreee" he evilly triggered the anger mouse.

"PikaPi Pikachu!"

"NO! PIKAAAACHHHHUUUUU" Ash yelled as the thunder bolt struck him in an instant.

THUD!

BANG!

POW!

SLAP!

SLAP!

POW!

Breathing heavily, with the weapon of murder in her hand, she looked at Max and Pikachu, who under her fears gaze hugged each other in fear.

"S-She killed him? Eh Pikachu"

"Pika Pika"

Misty, breathing heavily ran towards the GYM door with tears flying from her cerulean eyes.

BANG!

With the door shut, Max ran towards Ash.

"ASH! ASH! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Max shouted in worry as Ash slowly opened his eyes.

He managed to sit, when Max hugged him and started to weep.

"ASH! How could you leave me!" he shouted, still crying and hugging his idol.

"Why! Why did you leave me! You promised for a battle right!" Max started to cry on Ash's shirt. Moved by this, Ash hugged the youngster with tear filled eyes.

He somehow could find his voice to calm him down.

"I'm b-back Right? S-so let's have our b-battle soon, Okay?" With a trembling voice, Ash comforted the Boy.

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Pika Pi" the mouse licked his cheeks sadly; ashamed of what he did to his partner.

"That's Okay Pikachu… I probably needed that"

"But Ash" Max interrupted "Your face… and your head"

"My face and my head? What about them?"

Max pulled out his phone and turned the front camera on. He gave him the phone "See for Yourself"

"See wha… Oh… MAN!"

Misty had damaged him really bad. Apart from the torn clothes, the damage to his face was pretty bad!

There were handprints on either side of his cheeks. There were blue circles around his right eye, and a really swollen forehead.

 _***Five Minutes Later***_

Misty who was still crying, bought a First Aid Kit. Ash was sitting with Max in one of the pavilion seat of the GYM. Misty looked at Ash with tearful eyes. Ash stood up, trying to explain his situation to her. But Ash was instead pulled into a big hug. Her head on his chest she started to weep like never before. Max always saw Misty as one of the strongest women, but seeing her cry like this literally shocked him.

Ash hugged her back tightly.

"Why Ash! Why did you pretend to be someone else? Why didn't you contact me and tell me your alive!?"

"I'll explain everything Misty" he said still hugging her.

Misty then realised something else, a small detail.

She was hugging Ash Ketchum, her crush and he was hugging her back! The thought heated her face up and turned red as a Charmeleon!

She broke the hug. Still blushing from the contact, made him sit down in one of the seats and started to apply ointment around his eyes. After that, she picked a bandage roll and wrapped it around his head and forehead.

"I'm sorry Ash… I c-couldn't control myself I…"

He put a figure on her lips.

"It's Okay Misty, I was expecting must worst things" he bought his voice down for the last part.

Ash's Pocket started to vibrate; he fished his phone from his pocket. Max was completely amused looking at the Phone.

The screen displayed as "Mom"

He answered the call and his mother Delia Ketchum came onto the screen.

"Hey Ash honey! How was the battl- WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPNED TO YOU!" she yelled in shock.

"Misty happened" Ash said coldly.

"WHAT! That girl and her anger issue! Get me Misty!"

Ash turned towards Misty "Mom" he said giving her his phone.

"Misty! What did you do to Ash!" she said in an angry expression.

"I'm sorry Mrs Ketchum" Misty sadly replied.

"Are you mediating like I asked you too?"

"Yes"

"Then what's wrong? Is there something else bothering you now?"

Misty blushed and replied "No"

"Then why were you so angry? See you've beaten up the poor kid!"

"Hey I'm not a kid anymore" Ash clamed, which went unnoticed.

"Okay then! You both solve the problem between yourself! I'll call later and hey Max! It's good to see you doing well!"

Max nodded and smiled. Misty pressed on the red button and sighed.

"Why don't we take rest Misty?" Ash suggested. Misty nodded. She really needed rest from all the drama!

She showed them their rooms and finally reached her room and crashed on her bed.

 _***Few Hours Later***_

Misty slowly opened her eyes, she turn and looked at her wall clock. She couldn't believe the time, thus she checked her smartphone.

 _19.47_ It read.

She stretched and got out of her bed. Fixing her Red hair, she unlocked her door to check on Ash and Max. She was shocked that she fell asleep all afternoon and nether Ash or Max bothered to wake her up.

But there was another big question in her head, was it a dream? If not, will Ash be at the GYM?

She stopped abruptly at the kitchen when she smelled food.

She rushed in the kitchen and was stunned.

Pikachu was eating a large bottle of ketchup! But that didn't bother her at all, what bothered her was that she saw Ash, still bandaged wearing her Pink apron and juggling the rice in the pan.

From the aroma, she figured out it was fried rice! She searched for Max and found him sitting on the dining table staring at Ash, with sparkle in his eyes.

"Ash! What are you doing?" she questioned the raven haired trainer, who simply replied "What else? I'm cooking"

"Take a seat, I've prepared some stew and some fried rice"

Misty nodded and sat next to Max and a Pikachu, who was busy eating Ketchup.

He skilfully dished out the rice in three plates and also poured the hot stew in three bowls.

"OH WOW! This is good!" Max yelled tasting the rice and the stew "Better than Misty's though" he spoke the last part and realised his mistake. He turned towards Misty, who was busy eating and probably never heard what he spoke or his declaration about cooking.

"Thanks Max" Ash thanked and started to eat at his usual pace.

"So Ash… Are you going out with someone?" Misty innocently asked. Max's mouth fell open.

"Well No today I'll stay in Cerulean City" Ash replied stuffing his face.

Max and Misty Faceplamed.

"That was not what she meant" Max spoke under his breath.

"Still dense as ever" Misty spoke worriedly.

"What?" Ash questioned.

"Nothing… Anyways, mind explaining where you were all these days" Misty glared at the raven haired teen who shrugged it away.

"Should I have to repeat again?"

"Yes, we have all the time"

Ash told Misty everything about the Plane crash, the island, Taking Slowking, Lance's request and all the stuff. He even told how he Met Brock and Clemont, but didn't reveal his identity to them.

"Really Ash! You should have told them!" Misty exclaimed.

"Oh yea you wanted me to tell them that 'Hey guys! I'm Ash! Your friend who died in a plane crash three years ago and guess what! I'm back from dead! Isn't that great!" he angrily replied.

"He has a point Misty" Max pointed out.

"I have no idea what they would do to me! Look what you've done, Man! Serena would be worried!" he exclaimed.

"Serena!?" exclaimed Misty while Max laughed evilly.

"Yea, she'll call me tonight" he spoke frustrated.

"So, you both are, ehh" Misty eyed his suspiciously.

"Eh! W-Well You see I kinda like her" he said blushing.

Max Faceplamed again "That was what she asked in the beginning" he spoke under his breath.

"Hey Max, Let's go to the Pokémon centre" Ash stood up trying to avoid the awkward conversation. He grabbed the bottle of ketchup Pikachu's Paw. Pikachu tried to protest, but Ash glared. His glare was actually scary. To everyone's surprise, Pikachu didn't protest like how he used to when they were travelling with him.

"Wait Ash…" Before she could complete her sentence, Ash told her that she had a challenger waiting for her past an hour.

"Ok then, here is your Cascade Badge Ash"

"Thanks Misty" He put it in his badge box and didn't say a thing, not even a victory pose! This amused both Max and Misty.

At least he acts like a grown up now…

* * *

Ash and Max left as Misty started the battle, before she started the battle, she stomped near her referee. Glaring at him she angrily warned him "A word outside and you're dead"

"Yes Mam… I mean No mam"

* * *

Ash and Max reached the Pokémon centre; they gave their Pokéballs to Nurse Joy and sat in the waiting room and they started to talk about random battle techniques.

"So Max, Won't you introduce me you're new friend?" A voice from behind asked him.

Max turned around to check who's voice was it.

He panicked when he saw his eldest friend Brock standing behind him, giving him and Ash a suspicious look.

"Oh-uh Hey Brock! Uh sure" Max paused for a moment.

"This is my friend Alf!" he exclaimed.

* * *

So, how was this chapter? Please review!

The story gets exciting soon!

Anddd! this is the twentieth chapter! I'll finish this story... Probably in another Ten Chapters...

Until Next Time!


	22. Chapter 21

Hey Guys! I know It's been a long time! Was really busy in college and stuff, Anyways this chapter is small... So the next one will probably be a bit long...

Skitty4: I'm glad you like my story! I will try and meet you're expectations!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and it belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

"What!" Ash gave a questioning look towards Max.

"And Alf, this is Brock" he introduced him proudly.

"Nice to meet you Alf" Brock extended his right hand. Ash gulped looking at Brock and then towards Max, he shook Brocks hand.

"L-Like wise" Ash replied, still being nervous.

"That's a weird name hasn't anyone told you that?" Brock eyed the raven haired trainer, who looked down towards the ground.

"Y-yea… By some people though" he gave an angry expression to Max, who was happy that he saved his idol.

"That's a strong Pikachu you got there Alf… I bet he is a champion" Brock said and towards Max.

Ash froze in his spot. Brock's voice repeated in his head, especially the last part.

 _'_ _I bet he is a Champion'_

 _'_ _I bet he is a Champion'_

 _'_ _I bet he is a Champion'_

"Max, I have some work… I'll meet you both soon"

"Sure!" Max happily replied.

Brock glared at Ash, who now was identified as Alf!

"Let's meet soon" he coldly replied and started to walk out.

"Bye Brock!" Max was waving at Brock when Ash pulled him

"Max! What have you done!" he questioned with grief in his voice.

"What? I saved you"

"You do realize that he does know how you and I met don't you?"

"He does?" Max started to think…

"He does know!" Max shouted pulling his hair with both his hands.

 _*** Flashback***_

 _Ash, Brock, May and Max were in the Petalburg forest. After their confrontation of Team Rocket, they trekked for two hours._

 _"_ _I'm Hungry" May growled in hunger._

 _"_ _C'mon May! We ate two hours ago!" her younger brother Max, who was disappointed by his sister's complaints, reasoned._

 _"_ _I have a healthy appetite… Unlike you!" she replied puffing her cheeks._

 _"_ _How do you know I have an unhealthy appetite? I could eat a whole Tauros!" Max bluffed._

 _"_ _Oh yea, I could eat two whole Tauros's!" May who didn't want to lose to her younger brother bluffed._

 _"_ _Oh Yeah!"_

 _"_ _Yeah!"_

 _"_ _Hey you two… Why don't we stop for a little snack" Brock stopped their quarrelling._

 _"_ _Yeah! Brock to the rescue!" May was leaping around the group._

 _"_ _Okay then! Let's find a clearing!" Ash declared._

 _They found a clearing and started to setup their camp temporarily._

 _Brock quickly made several sandwiches and served them._

 _"_ _This is yum!" taking a bite, May squealed like a teenage girl…Because she is one!_

 _"_ _Yea Brock! It's great!" Ash appreciated his friend._

 _"_ _C'mon guys! It isn't that great" Brock reasoned._

 _"_ _Well I now know how you and May met Ash… But how did you and Max meet?" Brock questioned Ash._

 _Ash chocked on his sandwich, while Max started to giggle._

 _"_ _I'll tell you Brock! He came for a GYM battle with only Pikachu! And I identified him as Alf!"_

 _***Flashback ends***_

"C'mon Ash! Do you really think someone would remember stuff which happened years ago?"

"This is Brock we're talking about!" Ash reasoned.

"He still is a Human! And it's normal for a human to forget things…"

Ash shrugged… There was no winning with this kid…

They were walking back to the Gym from the Pokémon centre, after the not so pleasant conversation with Brock they decided to return to Misty's Gym.

Both trainers had no idea what was awaiting them at the Gym, but they carried on anyways.

"Max, do you think old broko knows who I am?" Ash asked scratching his hair.

"Man Ash! You gotta take a bath! When was the last time you had one" Max replied slightly irritated.

"That's not the point!" Ash exclaimed and was immediately diverted to his mouse.

"C'mon Pikachu stop being restless"

"Pika Pikapi pika Pikachu" whined the yellow mouse.

"Yea I know that Lance can't keep track of us! But still…" He exclaimed at his electric friend.

Oh! How wrong he was.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Oh my phone is ringing" he whispered under his breath and fished out a white smartphone.

"Hey Lance! Wassup? What! Ho... How do you know that? What do you mean by you know everything?"

Max was eyeing his former traveling companion and his Pokémon, who seemed to eardrop on the conversation.

"C'mon! You could ask them! By the way how do you know this! What do you mean by you have your own ways!?" He exclaimed into the phone.

"Okay, yea…bye" he spoke plainly and put his phone into the pocket.

"Max are you working for the G-man by any chance?" He asked his younger companion who tensed out.

"Ghhaa!? What makes you say that! I didn't tell anyone anything you know that! I was with you practically the whole day!" He whined.

"Yea… That's true"

They reached the GYM after the errand. They entered the GYM and walked around the pool and went towards the kitchen.

"Man! I'm hungry!" Max exclaimed.

"I hope Brock's not here" Ash muttered.

As he realised today, Luck is not on his side…

He smelled something…

 _Food? Misty is cooking?_ He thought.

Max stopped entering the kitchen. He looked like he had seen a ghost!

"What's the matter Max?" Ash asked, trying to get a look at the kitchen.

He spotted a man with spikey hair wearing an apron and cooking.

"PikachuPika!" the yellow mouse leaped from his shoulder.

Pikachu ran across the kitchen and jumped on Brock. With tearful eyes, both were reunited.

"I-I Missed you Pikachu" the spiky haired man spoke, while still hugging the yellow rodent.

"PikaPikachu!"

"…" Max had nothing to say or so called speechless.

With Pikachu on his shoulder, Brock started walking towards Ash.

"Uh-ah! I can explain Brock!" Ash exclaimed.

Pikachu jumped of Brock's shoulder, anticipating a brutal attack on his trainer.

Pikachu looked at Ash, for that split second, their eyes met. Pikachu gave him an evil look.

"Piiikaaachuuu!" the mouse whispered in a low, yet creepy voice.

But the mouse was shocked. He expected another brutal attack!

* * *

Ash freaked out!

When brock started to walk in front of him, with a blank expression, he was stunned.

"Uh-ah! I can explain Brock!" Ash tried to reason, but didn't get any response from his oldest companion.

"Piiikaaachuuu!" he saw Pikachu looking at him and laughing evilly.

 _'_ _Stupid Mouse'_ he thought.

He expected something which his other travelling did, faint? Well not in this case… Check if he is a ghost, maybe.

Oh! Here is a better one!

He felt his bruised face with his right hand.

 _Shit!_

But, he didn't feel anyone of it. He was tackled into a hug instead.

"I've missed you… Ash" he spoke somewhat robotic.

"EH?" was all could Ash answer.

"Right" Brock let go of Ash. He moved back to cook, which surprised Ash. He sat next to Misty, who seemed to be punching random stuff on phone. Ash tried to peak, but received a glare from the red-haired girl.

"So… You wanna know where I was all these years?" he asked his companion, who was cooking something.

He stopped everything and turned towards Ash.

"Misty told me everything" he said smiling.

"Thank me later…" Misty spoke, still looking at her phone.

"And Ash… One more thing" Brock spoke in a seriously.

"I never once thought you were dead" he said, smiling.

"I just thought that you were safe and was having another journey" he said dishing out the food onto the plates.

Ash gave a sceptical look for a rather nervous Brock.

"Brock, you're hiding something from me" Ash spoke seriously.

Misty, who was texting stopped and looked at Ash somewhat amused. Max also had an amused or rather surprise face.

They never thought they would live to see a day where Ash would be serious in something.

Brock gulped.

"What?" Ash asked the two companions who were staring at him.

Misty blushed and turned away back to her phone mumbling something.

"It's Just Ash that you sounded scary for a second" Max replied.

"Oh, Really?" Ash smiled scratching the back of his neck.

"Well Guys… I have a confession to make" Brock said, picking up all the dishes from the kitchen counter and placed on the dining table.

"What is Brock?" Misty asked curiously.

Brock sat in next of the chairs next to Misty and sighed.

"Well, I knew Ash was alive"

* * *

Ohhh Cliffhanger!

The one who guess right will get a imaginary Pizza from me! Although you won't ;P

Anyways, I will try my best to update it next week! Please Review and If you have any questions, feel free to PM me!

If anyone of you guys find any mistake in grammar and stuff, Please report it to me!

Until Next Time!

Riolu97


	23. Chapter 22

Hey Guys! Finally I managed to update!

Sorry again for the super late update! I know that some of you would have lost interest in my story... But please forgive me and give it a try again! I will try to improve my update speed...

mewtwo123 : Thanks! I'll try my best!

One with the story!

A/N I edited this chapter because there were a lot of mistakes. My apologise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and it belongs to their respective owners

* * *

"You're kidding right brock?" Ash asked somewhat fazed by his friends claim.

" A-Aren't you joking brock?" Max asked with a horrified face.

"No I'm not" Brock replied seriously.

Misty who regained her composure stood up from her chair smashing her hands to the dining table which cause all the male trainers to flinch.

"Then why did you hide it from us and, and how, how did you know it in the first place!" she blabbered out.

"Clam down Misty! I'll narrate the story!" Brock exclaimed.

 _Brocks POV…_

 _'About a year ago, I visited to the kingdom of Rota. The queen was very saddened by your death and oh there is a large painting of you and Pikachu there too! After that, I visited the Tree of Beginning. Surprisingly, the tree accepted me and I was not attacked by weird defence mechanism of the tree. I went to the top of the tree where Sir Aaron and Lucario sacrificed themselves. I was investigating that place for the difference in energy levels in plant life and Pokémon which live in the tree …'_

Sadly, his narration was interrupted by Max who was least bothered about the difference in energy levels in the plant life and Pokémon which live in the Tree of Beginning.

"I'm not interested in your tree stuff, just skip it or save it for Bonnie!" Max wined.

"Geez, it's interesting… Anyways" Brock continued to narrate his story.

 _'As I was doing some stuff, The Legendary Pokémon Mew appeared in front of me! I was surprised when it spoke telepathically…'_

Again Brock's narration was interrupted by a hyper Max.

"OMA! Did Mew speak with you? What did it tell you? How was its voice? What did you ask it? OH! Is it a Boy or a Girl!?"

"ahh! C'mon! I'll tell you! Stop interrupting me! And why would you ask a Legendary Pokémon its gender!?" Brock replied frustrated my Max's constant interruption.

 _'It asked me if I've met it before, because my aura seemed familiar. I told it the time we visited the tree of Beginning. It asked me how was Ash and I told about your ehh death. It didn't believe me! It said it could sense your Aura. I was shocked!'_

"Oh Cool! Mew knew I was alive!"

"What was Mew's gender?"

"We all know Legendary Pokémon's are genderless!" Misty exclaimed.

"Hey wait a second! Mew spoke to me in girl's voice!" Brock exclaimed pulling his hair.

"Didn't you guys know that?" Ash questioned as he ate noodles.

* * *

 _Lumiose City, Kalos_

It was a bright sunny day in the city of Love. But there was a man basically running in his Lab like a paranoid.

"UHAA! WHERE'S MY PHONE CLEMBOT!" screamed the genius, as he practically destroyed his lab.

"CLEMONT! WHAT'S WRONG! AND HERE'S YOUR PHONE!" Bonnie exclaimed in anger.

"Thank You" Clemont calmed down.

He was doing something on his phone and wore a serious expression on his face. Bonnie looked at her brother worried.

'Something must have happened' she thought.

He called someone with a stern expression.

"Hey Serena? Yea…Uh I've something to ask you? Is Ash alive and in Kanto?"

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Cerulean City, Kanto

Ash, Brock and Max left the gym after Max's Gym battle. Max narrowly won since Misty didn't use her Gyarados as it was tired from their last battle.

Against her protest, the trio moved on to the next city.

"Thanks for joining us Brock" Ash broke the silence.

"Sure! We I had few days to spare anyways" Brock replied happily.

"Are all Mew a female?" questioned Max.

Ignoring his question, the trio moved towards their next city which was Vermillion City.

Ash was so looking for a battle there! He was so pumped up! At least before this Phone call.

"Hello this is Ash… Oh hey Lance!" Ash exclaimed onto the phone.

The name Lance sparked interest in his travelling partners.

 _"Hey Ash ehh, I've got news for you… I think you must stop travelling now…For your safety"_ The champion said nervously.

"EH? Why's that?"

 _"I've found a way to use your old credentials for your new alias"_

"What Credentials?" Ash plainly asked.

 _"It will be your Original Name, Gym badges and stuff… I thought it would be dangerous if you travelled beating all the GYM leaders, I've got into contact with Misty and Forrest to keep your battle a secret."_

"Okay"

 _"But Ash, I actually had a small hiccup while doing that… You see your friend Clemont maintains the database system now, so I had to ask him… At first he was furious!"_

"What? Clemont was Furious?" Ash questioned not knowing his friends fury.

 _"So you know I had to tell him about you… So get back to Pallet, You'll be expecting guests…"_

"Oh No Don't tell me…" Ash was cut off by Lance _"Thank You Ash! It's been fun working with you"_

Ash could almost picturize Lance smirking.

"Tch, Likewise" Ash sighed.

"Ash, what happened?" Brock Asked.

*Sigh*

* * *

Lumiose City, Kalos

Serena faced an angry Clemont and a sad Bonnie at her apartment.

"I'm sorry Guys! I couldn't tell you!" Serena begged joining both her hands.

"You could have told us Serena! You knew it the whole time!" Clemont raged with anger.

"You never kept any secret between us! Why this one?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Cause Ash told me not too!" Serena replied.

"Why was that?" both the siblings asked in sync.

Serena who was taken aback by their questions explained the situation.

"So that's why Lance asked for Ash's credentials…" The inventor wondered.

* * *

Somewhere in a forest, Kanto

"Oh! So, you gotta head home now?" Max asked.

"Yea… I'm sorry Max" Ash apologised.

"Why are you sorry?" Max Asked.

"Now you have to go to the Gym's all alone"

"HA! That's where you're wrong!" Max exclaimed.

He proudly got his box containing his Gym badges and handed it to Ash.

"See I have all eight badges" said Max who boasted his achievement.

"Oh Cool!"

"Pika Pika"

They found a clearing on the way back, so they setup a camp for the night.

The trio were chatting about Pokémon and battle strategies when they were interrupted by a certain Pikachu.

"Pika Pika" it plainly spoke.

Ash turned around and saw his phone in its hands, Pikachu was clearly annoyed.

He took the phone and thanked the mouse. The mouse went back inside the tent and probably fell asleep.

He checked it up, Serena had called.

Ash called Serena back while Max and Brock were taking about something… Probably Mew's Gender.

 _"Hey Ash! How are you! You never called!"_ Serena exclaimed.

"Geez I'm fine Serena… Never got the time too, wassup? Where are you?"

 _"Just reached home now… Got a new dress! Wanna see me in it?"_

At this point the duo sitting close to him turned their head towards Ash.

"No thanks! Have your dinner first"

Both Max and Brock were astonished.

 _"Wha! Hmmm!"_ Serena puffed her cheeks.

"What?"

 _"Nothing!"_ she spoke annoyed.

 _"Anyways Look, Clemont found about you and he's coming to Kanto."_

"What?"

 _"Serena! Is that Ash?"_ Ash heard a voice in the background.

 _"Oh No! It's Bonnie; she is having a sleep over tonight… Bye Love you"_ she said, still quite embarrassed.

"Love you too" Ash smiled. He turned towards his companions who for some reason had evil grins on their faces.

"Seriously Ash! A girl wanted to show you her dress and you denied it!?" Brock asked as he Faceplamed.

"What's wrong with that?" Ash asked still oblivious if the situation.

"WHAT'S WRONG! We Men always wait for a chance like that! C'mon Ash!" Brock explained.

"Anyways! How far have you gone with her?" Brock asked with sparking eyes.

Max was completely embarrassed by this question.

"Well I think… Till the airport"

Both Max and Brock fell in Anime style.

"That's not what he asked for!" Exclaimed Max.

"Ash Ketchum! We have some work to do! From now on I'm your Sensei! Now today is your first class!" Brock exclaimed and got a ruler from Arceus knows where!

"I'm out of here" Max declared and went inside his tent.

"So Ash… There's a lot to learn today…" Brock said.

"What?"

The Next morning, Max woke up and came outside his tent. He saw Brock cooking their breakfast.

"Good morning Brock, where's Ash?" Max lazily spoke.

"Good Morning, he went with Pikachu to get some water"

"So what did you tell him last night?"

"You know the usual stuff and more… You wanna know what I told him?" Brock said plainly.

"I don't wanna know" Max sighed. But secretly, he did want to know.

The thought made his face red like a chameleon!

"Damn!"

* * *

Until next Time!


	24. Chapter 23

Hey Guy... Sorry for the late update. Was busy in college work.

I updated the previous chapter because the quality was very low... I apologize to everyone.

Geez why does all my stories begin apologies...

Anyways,

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and it belongs to their respective owners

* * *

The next morning, the group head towards Viridian City, which housed one of the biggest airport in Kanto.

"Looks like their plane gonna arrive in another 5 hours" Max said referring to the aircraft tracking feature on his smartphone.

The word "plane" for some reason (Known to everyone) made him a bit nervous.

"So why don't we catch a bus from cerulean? It will be faster that way" Brock suggested.

"Yea… sure" Ash said who was not looking forward for another emotional breakdown.

 _'Dammit Lance! What are you thinking!?'_

Ash was still bitter about Lance's moves.

 _'Nobody knew what Lance would do next, not even Lance himself knew what he would do next.'_

"Relax Ash! I know Clemont will understand" Brock said, trying to calm him down.

"You think so?" Ash questioned.

"Yea he will… probably…" Brock asked half-heartedly.

He knew that there will be some drama, there must be some! This is Ash we're talking about! The guy who won everyone's hearts even though some were cold hearted, He always won over them…He was the guy, who you could approach anytime and talk to him like you knew him for several years!

"Humph! I don't think so…" Ash sighed.

"I-Is B-Bonny coming too?" Max asked nervously.

"Probably" Ash replied.

"ugh! No" Max grunted.

Brock was surprised to Max's Reaction. He thought Max was looking forward to meet Bonny, but his reaction said otherwise.

They caught a Bus to Viridian City .After the group settled in the Bus with their respective seats, Brock noticed that Ash was looking at the driver very curiously. He seemed to be watching the driver if the coach.

'Looks like he's getting interested in stuff other that Pokémon' Brock thought as he started typing away on his Laptop.

"PikaPi PikaPiakchu" Pikachu spoke pointing his paw (A/N Paw or Hand? What do you call it) at its tiny mouth.

"You hungry buddy?"

"Chaaa"

Ash smiled at the rodent and pulled out its beloved food made by Brock a day ago. Ash looked around, to determine what his companions were doing. Max was playing a game on his Smartphone; it looked like some type of a shooting game, while Brock was typing something. Ash pondered around his mind and determined it was his _blog_. He had seen it while in Pallet town. Brock posted some of his views on the Pokémon world, Pokémon Care, Pokémon battle strategy and of course breeding.

Everything was normal; they continued on the freeway for several hours. The driver then exited the freeway to stop at a nearby town.

This town was fairly new. It was constructed recently by a big corporation. Ash had no idea what the name was because he was asleep during the announcement. The bus was supposed to stop for dinner which was a normal routine for the driver.

The Bus stopped to pick up several people; the stop was near an amusement park. Ash was looking at the passengers boarding and De-Boarding the Bus.

Ash watched as a couple with a little boy boarded the coach. The little boy on seeing Pikachu, who was asleep, ran towards Ash with a big bright smile on his face.

"It's Another Pikachu! This one's soooo cute!" he exclaimed startling the mouse.

"Yea Andrew… It is" She replied to the young boy.

"Forgive me, but we're from Unova; we don't get to see Pikachu's often." The lady explained to Ash.

"That's Alright Mam… " Ash replied politely.

The couple took their seats, sadly for the boy; it was at the back of the bus.

The coach moved out of the stop. The road they were traveling was not lit for some reason. Ash had a bad feeling about this. Suddenly, there was a big bang; the bus abruptly went sideways before coming to a halt.

There were screams and sounds of distress from the coach.

"Everybody, Please calm down… I'll check what's wrong" the driver told via the PA system.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief… Well Except Ash and a certain Pokémon.

"D-Did we die?"

"PIIIKAA!"

"Stop being overdramatic Ash… It's just a puncher, nothing to worr-"Brock was abruptly stopped by a smoke screen.

"C'mon you fools! Hand over your money and those stupid Pokémon's… No funny business" a voice belonging to a female spoke through the PA system.

"You heard what the lady said right? Get out of the damn bus" a male voice said this time.

"Oh and Shut the fuck up! No screaming or anything, if you know what's good for ya" he continued.

Ash knew who the voice belonged too. He clenched his fist and got up, only to be stopped by brock.

"They might have some hostages…" Brock whispered.

Ash closed his eyes briefly.

"He has the driver" he said in a monotone voice.

Brock clenched his fists.

"Guess we have no choice" Brock said and moved towards the front door with the other passengers.

"Pikachu Electroball them as soon as we get out of the coach" Ash whispered a command to the mouse.

"Pi" The mouse nodded.

"Don't be stupid Ash… how will Pikachu aim them in the smoke?" Max asked still speaking under his breath for obvious reasons.

"You'll see" Ash winked.

"Eh?" Max exclaimed.

As soon as the trio step out of the bus, Pikachu disappeared from Ash's side. Both Brock and max were very surprised by the sheer speed of the mouse. Max gulped.

 _'If Ash's Pikachu is this fast what about his other Pokémon?"_ He thought

There were yellow flash followed by a screech from the Duo, who were paralysed by Pikachu's Attack.

"EH! That was fast" Max exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Brock, who was fascinated by the display of speed and accuracy by the mouse

"Nice job Pikachu" Ash thanked the mouse.

"Can I get your Rope Brock?" Ash asked.

"Sure, I'll call Officer Jenny" Brock announced. Ash nodded and caught the rope which Max threw. He started to tie both the Rockets.

"Wow Ash, that was awesome" Max said.

"Eh? That was nothing…" Ash said as he tied the ropes.

"Thanks Young man! You saved me HAHAHAH!" The fat coach driver thanked Ash while patting his shoulder.

"It was nothing Sir, You welcome" Ash replied with a grin, he then looked at the bus which had a flat tire and walked towards it to inspect the tire.

"Can we change this?" Ash asked the old man, who appeared to be in his 60's.

"Sure! It will take some time though…" The Man replied.

"Hmmm, I'll help you with it"

"No, No I'll do it myself" the Man argued.

"It's Okay Sir, I'll help you with it" Ash reasoned.

"Sure then…" the Man replied cheerfully.

"That was Awesome Big Brother!" the small boy from earlier greeted him with sparkle in his eyes. "You too Pikachu! You showed who's boss!" The boy congratulated the mouse.

Both the trainer and his Pokémon started to blush when all the people started to clap and cheer for them.

"Ash has changed a lot, isn't it Brock?" Max said with a big smile on his face.

"He Isn't the Childish, Stupid, No brainer, Pokémon loving wannabe he used to be…" Brock replied looking at the young trainer.

"Now you're in his place" Brock replied with a smirk.

"Yea… Hey wait second!"

 _At the Airport_

"Ahh Finally, I told you not to buy the tickets from that airline! They always suck at service" Bonnie wined.

"They were the only tickets available Bonnie, Be grateful." Clemont said adjusting his glasses.

"Hmmm Ash isn't here I guess" Serena announced looking at her phone.

Just then, she received a text from her beloved.

 _"The Bus we were on has a flat tyre… Will be late I suppose, Why don't you guys head to pallet and wait for us?"_

Serena glanced at the rather large clock at the airport, it was already noon.

"Guess we have no choice" she spoke out and started to type a reply while the siblings looked at her.

 _"Sure, we have no work anyways… Be careful 3_ "

 _"Sure"_

"What's the matter Serena?" Bonnie asked.

"Ash just texted, apparently their bus broke down… So he told us to go to pallet town and wait for him there..." Serena spoke, still tapping away on her phone.

"Oh… That's awful… Hey wait a minute! Ash has a phone!" Bonnie yelled.

Serena flinched upon hearing the young blond.

"OH, Didn't I tell you guys?"

After several minutes, Ash and the driver successfully changed the tyre of the bus. By that time Officer Jenny arrived and took the Rocket's to her custody.

Something wasn't right. Ash had a wired feeling in his gut. He shrugged it off anyways and boarded onto the bus.

"Bet Lucario will be jealous if we tell him what went down!"

"PiPikachu"

Little did he know, the town he was about to enter was the solution for everything.

* * *

I know I haven't updated lately and the previous chapter was crap... I'm sorry guys! Give me another chance ;)

I will write one more story... Sadly won't be Pokemon because all the stories and updates for this one were lost when my Phone was stolen from me... So now I store both on my phone and laptop this won't happen again.

Until Next Time...

Cheers!


	25. Chapter 24

**_Hey Guys! I'm back finally! This chapter is small compared to most of the other chapters... There were too many distractions for me this week! So I couldn't add more content in this chapter..._**

 ** _StormWolf150: Here you go mate!_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and it belongs to their respective owners

* * *

It was almost midnight and the trio who were enjoying a brilliant view of the night sky. They were at the edge of Ash's hometown. The group stopped to admire the night view.

"Let's go guys… I'm hungry" Ash said.

"Yea Me too! Can't wait to see what Delia has cooked!" Max replied feeling excited.

"Yea, Let's go guys… I'm tired" Brock responded with a yarn.

They made their way through the town and stood in front of Ash's home. Ash looked at Brock and Max who nodded supporting the trainer. He then looked at his partner, who gave him a reassuring look.

"Pikachu!"

 _"Here we go"_ he thought as he pressed the doorbell.

The door opened wide as soon as he pressed the doorbell.

 _"Well that was quick"_ Brock thought.

"ASH!" jumped a girl on the raven haired trainer.

Ash caught her for a hug as Pikachu jumped from his trainers shoulder.

"I missed you!" the girl cheerfully greeted him.

"I missed you too Bonnie… My you've grown up!" Ash said letting her go.

"Yea, Physically and Mentally… Unlike someone" she spoke looking at Max while rubbing her tears off.

"What did you say?" Max yelled.

"Ahhh, Nothing…" shrugged Bonnie.

"Where's Pika… Awe! Pikachu!" the girl picked the mouse up and gave it a hug.

"PikaPiPi"

"Hey there Ash"

Ash looked inside his hallway where, his past travelling partner, but most importantly, his best friend stood trying not to cry.

"Hey Clemont… Come here! I'm Sorry buddy" Ash said with tears in his eyes as he gave his friend a hug.

"I'm Sorry! T-That I lied to you"

"That's Okay Ash I-I understand…" Clemont said still hugging the raven haired teen.

After letting him go, he was greeted to another sweet voice.

"Well, I told them everything already Ash… So you don't have to repeat it" a voice behind Clemont spoke.

"Serena!" Ash exclaimed happily and pulled her for a hug. Serena blushed heavily on Ash's bold yet cute move.

"Ahhh I never thought a day like this would" Brock said while looking at the couple.

"That's sooo romantic!" yelled Bonnie elbowing Max.

"You should learn from him Clemont!"

*Sigh*

"So how about we talk tomorrow? I think Ash and Max would be hungry" Delia caught everybody's attention.

"Yeah!" Ash Yelled.

"Same old Ash" Bonnie sighed.

Everyone made their way inside the kitchen talking to each other and was greeted with a banquet.

"Wow! So much food!" Ash exclaimed.

"We made this just for you Ash… So dig in!" Jessie replied cheerfully.

"Oh Yeah!" Ash started to dig in.

"You have so much work to do Serena…" Bonnie looked at the honey blond who was watching her boyfriend's antics.

"I sure have…"

After everyone finished eating, Jessie was given the task of setting up beds for everyone and of course, with the help of James and Meowth.

"This is harder than we thought James" Jessie sighed.

"Just leave it to me!" Meowth yelled.

The cat come how made room for everyone. He then made his way towards Serena.

Serena saw the cat standing in front of her.

"What is it Meowth?" she asked.

"Come here" The cat told.

It told something in her which made her blush. She thanked the cat, still blushing.

Jessie, who was observing this, looked at James.

"James Meowth may be unto something…"

"Eh?"

The next morning Ash woke up the next morning when he heard footsteps of someone.

He was about to get up, but something heavy was on his right arm. He turned to his right while rubbing his eyes.

It was Serena; she was sleeping next to him locking his arm with hers. He slowly removed her arm, looked around to see everyone still sleeping. But, the door was open, so someone must have woken up already. He looked at Serena and smiled.

He made his way outside to find Clemont sitting alone in the garden area.

"Good Morning Clemont!" Ash greeted.

"Good Morning Ash" Clemont replied politely.

"So… What's up?" Ash asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Nothing much Ash…" Clemont replied.

"Do you know which Island you were stuck on Ash?" Clemont asked.

"I've no idea…" Ash replied stretching himself.

"I would like to find it out you know…" he replied smiling.

"Please let me know if you do find it!" Ash chuckled.

"Oh and Ash, I know that James has spoken with you about this… But I am gonna say it again" Clemont spoke seriously which caught Ash's attention.

"Team Rocket's Boss Giovanni himself personally monitored the attack on the plan you were flying in. Several people lost their life, the cause of the crash were not determined."

"But why! Why did he want to kill me!?" Ash exclaimed, hearing that he and his Pokémon were the only people to survive the crash pained him a lot.

"I did my research, the guy you faced in Sinnoh league semi-finals-"

"Tobias" Ash interrupted the inventor.

"Yea Him" Clemont continued to speak.

"He somehow is in the Mix; you were a threat for their operation in the Kalos region. Which is apparently in their control, trust me…" Clemont spoke sadly.

"Is it that Bad?" Ash asked.

Clemont nodded sadly. He and is company face Team Rocket in every step of their research and development of any product.

"Like I was saying, they have planned something Big Ash… Some of us might be in danger"

"You mean Paul?"

"Sad to say but Yes…"

* * *

Until Next Time!


End file.
